Charmed Lineage 2X16: Here Comes Goodbye
by TBorah89
Summary: A month has past since the end of the last episode and it's graduation day. The gang is all leaving at the end of the summer and they have time for one last demon hunt before they go. It's time for tears to be shed and long goodbyes to be said.
1. Ready, Set, Go

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Charmed if I did, it might go something like this.

Summary: A month has past since the events in the last episode and graduation day is here. The gang is spreading to the four corners of the globe at the end of the summer and that leaves them with time for just one more demon hunt. Carly and Val manage to find the time to put on a fashion show with everything else that is going on. Patty is growing increasingly nervous over the speech she will have to give at graduation. Donnie and Greg grow closer and that leads to them opening up to each other. Tim has pulled some strings to get Troy and Chord a job. Nicole gets a surprise or two of her own. Of course with graduation looming that means it is the perfect time for demons to mess with the Halliwells and they end up in ancient Greece. Coop gets a visit from someone that he didn't expect to see ever again. The future people try to figure out what to do with themselves now that the Triad is gone and there is really nothing else for them to do. They must try to come to terms with the fact that they are stuck in this time whether they like it or not. We'll also get a little flash forward to see how things work out for everyone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Go<p>

Bianca wasn't exactly thrilled with her husband at the moment, but then again she didn't like much of anything right now. She was in the worst pain the she had been in, in her entire life, so that didn't put her in a very good mood. What made that mood even worse was the fact that they were now in her childhood home when what she really wanted to do was go back to their apartment.

"Come here, baby," Lyn said opening her arms to her middle daughter.

Bianca didn't know if it was the fact that she felt like crap at the moment or what, but she allowed her mother to pull her into a tight embrace. "Hi, mom." Her voice was barely understandable because she had just had her wisdom teeth pulled. Her mouth was still numb and she had gauze in it.

"You poor baby, you must be in so much pain right now." Lyn said kissing her on the head and leading her to the couch.

"Aunt Lyn, I've got her prescription for pain medication and her antibiotic. She can't take either until she gets something to eat and she can't eat until the bleeding slows down." Henry told his mother-in-law handing her both bottles of medicine. He felt like a bad husband for having to leave his wife right after she got her teeth pulled, but he had a meeting at work that he couldn't get out of.

"Hank, you don't have to worry about her, I'm her mother I promise that I will take good care of your wife." Lyn teased him.

"I'm more worried about my wife not letting you take care of her. Hell, she thought that she was going to drive herself to and from the dentist this morning." Henry chuckled.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know about this girl." Lyn replied.

"B, I hate doing this to you, but I really have to go to this meeting. I promise you that I will get back to you as soon as I can." Henry said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, I could have gone home by myself." Bianca argued.

"Here, let me help you change your gauze before I go." Henry said. He took the bloody piece of gauze out of her mouth and put a fresh one in. "You're going to need to change that again in twenty minutes." He reminded her.

"Go to your meeting," Bianca told him.

"I love you." Henry replied kissing her forehead again.

"Love you too." Bianca said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hank, go to your meeting, you brought her to the right place. I will take care of her stubborn ass whether she wants me to or not." Lyn said smiling at him.

"Thanks, Aunt Lyn." Henry smiled back.

"You do not have to thank me, she is my daughter." Lyn said hugging him. "Now go," she pointed to the door.

Henry blew Bianca a kiss. "Bye, baby, I'll be back later." he said before walking out the door.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief when he had finally gone. "Thank God, he was getting on my nerves."

"Bianca Lyn, he loves you." Lyn couldn't help chuckling at her daughter though.

Bianca shrugged as if to say so what. "Where are dad and Gus?" she asked.

"Your daddy is a very smart man he took your brother to the park for a little while." Lyn told her. Bianca looked at her mother with a question in her eyes. "I'm on my period and your sister is on her period, we had it out this morning. Frank had sense enough to get Gus and Chase both out of here." she explained.

"You two always could clear a room when you started fighting." Bianca laughed and then she winced in pain.

"Baby, try not to talk so much." Lyn said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Mom, I hurt really bad." Bianca admitted. There was no use in trying to deny that she was in extreme pain.

"I don't think it would hurt for you to take your pain medication now." Lyn said opening the bottle. "What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Whatever you have is fine." Bianca replied as her mother left the room.

She didn't get to be alone for long because her father came in the front door with her daughter and her brother at that moment.

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" Paige asked her grandfather.

"Because, I happen to think that you would be great at it." Frank replied.

"That goes without saying, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it, the only reason grandma got me to do this today is because I'm fucking bored out of my mind." Paige stated firmly.

"What do I have to do to get you to behave?" Bianca asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure that there is anything you can do." Paige chuckled. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel like dog shit." Bianca answered her.

"Gus, give sissy kisses and make her feel better." Frank told his son. He kissed his daughter on the head.

"Hi, daddy." Bianca greeted him. "Paige, what is he trying to get you to do?" she asked.

"He wants me to work for him. He seems to think that I would be a good bounty hunter. He has been driving me nuts since he found out what I used to do when I was a cop." Paige informed her.

"Because that is a recipe for fucking disaster." Bianca said shaking her head.

"It's in her blood, you're her mother and her father is a damn good cop. Besides that, she is helping your mom out by doing some surveillance today." Frank pouted.

"I told you that I'm only doing that because I'm bored out of my fucking mind." Paige replied.

"I figured that I better start in on you before my brother lures you to the dark side of our operation." Frank said with a shrug.

"Over my dead body. Uncle Mickey is a dangerous man to work for." Bianca protested.

"I wish you two would leave her alone and take your bickering somewhere else. The girl is clearly in pain right now." Lyn scolded them. She handed her daughter a glass of water and two pills. "Here you go, baby, just ignore those two."

"Mom, they have been like this all morning. Gus and I just tuned them out." Chase told her. He took his baby brother from his father. "Auggie, tell mommy what you and bubby did this morning. Tell her about going down the slide." He cooed at the infant.

"Chase was using your son to pick up single mothers at the park." Paige told on her uncle.

"Chase, I'm not even going to get into the fact that you're using our baby brother for that. I'm going to talk to you about the fact that you don't need a woman who has a kid." Bianca tried talking some sense into her little brother.

"Did you have this talk with your husband before he married you?" Chase asked with a smirk. He knew that he could get away with a lot with her being in so much pain.

"Paige, hand me Gus." Bianca told her daughter. When she had done that she spoke again. "Now, punch your Uncle Chase for me." Paige did so with a smile on her face.

"That wasn't even in the same category as right." Chase said rubbing his arm where Paige had hit him. _Damn she hits just like a fucking man. _He thought to himself.

"You know better than to piss me off under normal circumstances." Bianca replied sounding unrepentant. "If I have anything to say about, you're not going to turn out anything like that silly big brother of yours." She told Gus.

Chase shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why I even fucking try." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Halliwell Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Halliwell- Sophia Bush

Patty Halliwell- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Donnie, you have no idea what you do to me." Greg said as he lay back on the bed panting.<p>

Donnie looked up at him with her big brown eyes and grinned. "I have a pretty good idea of what gets you going or I wouldn't be able to get that response out of you." she joked.

They were in the bedroom of the apartment that he had owned before becoming the source. He wanted nothing more to do with his Uncle Greg's house and he was thinking of putting it up on the market.

"You ma'am, are entirely too dangerous for your own good." Greg chuckled.

"So I've been told." Donnie replied.

"You really are something else." Greg said shaking his head. He found himself doing that a lot when he was around her.

"I've been told that a time or two as well." Donnie laughed when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Woman, you have no clue how crazy you drive me." Greg chuckled again.

"Greg, do you ever wonder about what we're doing here?" Donnie asked him seriously.

"I like to think that we are just enjoying each other's talents in the bedroom." Greg replied with a smirk.

"That's just it, Greg, that's all we ever do. We don't go out of anything like that." Donnie replied.

"Do you want to go out?" Greg asked her.

"I don't know what I want. The last time that I had anything serious I picked up and walked away from it." Donnie admitted.

"Donnie, I probably should have told you this a long time ago, but in the alternate reality that I have memories of you and I were sort of an item. But you were with Troy and you insisted that we couldn't be together. I don't want you to think that that has any bearings on whatever this is, but I just wanted you to know about it." Greg explained to her.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I just can't do serious right now, I don't know if I ever will be able to." Donnie informed him.

"Donnie, I have my nipple pierced, I'm thinking that I don't do serious real well either." Greg deadpanned causing her to giggle.

"You're taking me out tonight." Donnie announced after a moment.

"Is that so? What if I don't want to take you out?" Greg asked with a smirk on his face.

"You don't really have much choice in the matter. I wasn't asking you if you wanted to take me out I was telling you that you are." Donnie replied pinching his cheek.

"You are just as bossy as your nieces." Greg told her.

"Actually, I'm really laid back when compared to my nieces. They get that need to be in charge shit from their Hoyt genes. I just happen to be a bitch like my mother and my sisters." Donnie corrected him.

"I stand corrected, you're not bossy you're just a bitch, that is good to know." Greg couldn't help chuckling again.

"I was thinking since we both have nothing better to do right now we could go for another roll in the hay. I mean we are both still dressed accordingly." Donnie said suggestively.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me." Greg said. Then without warning he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her.

* * *

><p>"Tim, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked her ex-husband through clenched teeth when she opened her front door.<p>

"I'm here to see my boys, if you don't want me here or if someone else is here and it would be awkward for you I can go." Tim answered her.

"Cole isn't here if that's what you were hinting at, if it makes you feel any better he doesn't live here." Nicole replied opening the door wider to allow his entry.

"Troy Timothy and Chord Isaiah, where are you two?" Nicole called out to her sons.

Troy and Chord came running up out of the basement, they were both sweaty and Troy had Dom in his arms.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Tim asked his sons.

"We were getting a workout in." Chord answered doing his best not to bite his father's head off.

"Why was Dom down there with you?" Nicole asked them.

"We were showing him how it's done he was very into it." Troy informed her in mock seriousness.

"You willingly leave him alone with Troy?" Tim asked Nicole.

"Be nice, dad." Troy protested.

"I'm just saying you can barely take care of yourself much less your little brother." Tim chuckled.

"Actually, your dad does have a point the last time I left him alone with you the both of you were covered in baby powder when I got back." Nicole laughed.

"She talks about us, but yet she still asks us to babysit for her." Chord said rolling her eyes.

"Chord, you are just as bad as your big brother, if I leave him alone with you then more often than not he is crying when I get back." Nicole called him out.

"Hey, we go through a couple of rough patches every now and then, but we get through it." Chord defended himself.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"A father can't just stop by to see his sons?" Tim asked him innocently.

"I now remember who my sons inherited their innocent act from." Nicole chuckled shaking her head. "Troy, give me your brother and I'll leave you boys alone with your daddy."

"Nicky, you don't have to leave the room this is your house." Tim told her.

Nicole felt a little guilt for what she was about to do, but she couldn't resist doing it. "I have to go in the other room and call Cole anyway. There is probably no telling the last time the idiot has been back to his apartment because he has been in court all week. I should probably make sure that he isn't starving to death." She said taking her youngest son from her oldest son and walking out of the room.

"That brings us back to what are you doing here, dad?" Troy asked him again.

"Troy, what did you major in?" Tim asked his son ignoring his question.

"Art history and archeology, I don't think I want to know why you wanted to know that." Troy said looking at his father warily.

"What about you, Chord?" Tim asked his youngest child.

"I majored in archeology and anthropology." Chord answered him. He was a lot smarter than he liked to let on.

"Are your passports up to date?" Tim asked and he got a nod from both of his sons.

"Ok, dad, what's with all the questions?" Troy asked his interest had been peaked to say the least.

"Well, a friend of mine is a museum curator and he needs some people to do some excavation for him. He asked me if I knew anyone who could do that for him and I immediately thought of you two." Tim informed him.

"Where is this excavation at?" Chord asked. He really liked the sound of this.

"It's in Ireland, I don't know what it's all about, but if you two want to go I've got you the job." Tim replied.

Troy wrapped his father in a bone-crushing hug. "Of course I want to go, I have been stuck here for almost two years and I need to get away badly."

"I thought that that might be the case." Tim chuckled. "What about you, Chord? Do you want in on this?" he asked.

"What the hell? I don't see what it could hurt, I need a good adventure." Chord replied with a shrug.

"Thanks, dad." Troy said grinning at him.

"Yeah, thanks, Tim." Chord sort of smiled at him.

"Hey, you're my boys it's my job to make sure you're happy." Tim grinned back at them. He didn't let the hurt he felt at hearing Chord call him Tim show.

"Timothy Shane, just so you know I'm never going to forgive you for this." Nicole called from the kitchen.

"I thought you were on the phone?" Tim called back.

"I'm not deaf." Nicole informed him.

Tim could only shake his head and grin. He knew that he was in for it the very next time that she showed up at his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Mornin', Pip," Parker greeted his sister cheerfully as he walked in the kitchen with Jack in his arms.<p>

"Good morning, Parker. I'm almost afraid to ask, but I will, why did you stay here last night?" Piper asked her baby brother.

"Because, Prue is driving me to the brink of insanity trying to get things ready to open up her shop." Parker answered rolling his eyes.

"You should be glad that she has found something to do with her time. You might not suffer from it like the rest of us do, but that woman can be a pill when she has nothing to do." Leo advised his brother-in-law.

"Hey, I'm not saying that bored Prue isn't dangerous that is true of my sister and my niece. I'm just saying that the woman is about to drive me over the edge. If I trip over one more damn camera case, I'm going to lose it." Parker said throwing his free hand up in the air.

"Jackie, tell your Uncle Parker that he just needs to let it be." Piper laughed.

"The boy wouldn't say anything like that to me, we're big buddies." Parker informed her.

"So, what is this big news you have to tell us?" Leo asked. Parker had made the announcement that he had something to share with his family.

"You will find out at dinner tonight just like everyone else." Parker told him with a smirk.

"Park, you didn't do anything stupid did you?" Piper asked him.

"Of course I didn't, I'm not well known for doing stupid things." Parker assured her.

"Oh my God, did you get Cal pregnant?" Piper accused.

Parker looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Hell no, I didn't get Cal pregnant, I take pains to make sure that doesn't happen before I'm ready for it to." He assured her.

"Just so long as you're not going to make me an aunt anytime soon." Piper said the relief evident in her voice.

"Pip, I hate to break this to you, but you're already an aunt." Parker replied with a cheeky grin.

"You knew what I meant, damn you." Piper said pointing a threatening finger in his direction.

"Where is Mel?" Parker asked he noticed that his niece was nowhere to be found.

"She had a mandatory meeting at work this morning. I don't know what the hell Andy is up to and I'm not sure that I want to know." Leo answered him.

"I'm sure that it's nothing too extreme, Papa Andy plays it safe." Parker replied with a chuckle.

"God, I can only hope so." Piper said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"It kinda doesn't seem real does it?" Ricky asked Patty as they stood at her locker.<p>

"What doesn't seem real?" Patty asked him.

"That we're almost done with this place." Ricky said making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"No, it doesn't, it seems like just yesterday that my brother was here looking out for us on our first day and now we only have a couple more days to go." Patty said wistfully.

"But just think, after this we have the whole summer to do nothing and then we get to go down to Florida and be together for four more years." Ricky said with a grin.

"Baby, I have been dreaming about that everyday for the last few months." Patty told him seriously.

"The best part of that all is we won't have to put up with your annoying twin." Ricky chuckled.

"I would never admit this to her, but I'm going to miss her goofy ass." Patty replied.

"Honey, she's your twin sister I would think there was something wrong with you if you didn't miss her." Ricky said brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I see you two have nothing better to do with your time than talk about me." Carly said coming over to them.

"We were just talking about how nice it is going to be without you around to interrupt our conversations." Patty zinged her.

"I will have you know that I don't think the two of you are very funny at all." Carly said flipping them off.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people that it isn't a good idea to let teachers see you do naughty things like that." Chuck joked walking up to them. He was really going to miss this place.

"Just once more like always, Coach Chuck." Carly replied sarcastically.

"I have half a mind to give you detention." Chuck sighed shaking his head.

"I don't think that it would do her any good. She has served I don't know how many detentions for me and she still does the same things that got her in trouble to begin with." Rachel said joining the conversation.

"You know that you are going to miss seeing my smiling face around here everyday." Carly said sounding indignant.

"No, I'll be glad to have you out of here, as a matter of fact I think I'm going to write a letter of condolence to your English teacher in New York." Rachel deadpanned.

"That is not very nice, I will have you know that just because my cousin allows you to abuse him, I will not stand for the same thing." Carly huffed playfully.

"Leigh, just shut up sometimes." Patty said shaking her head at her sister.

"Don't you guys have finals to study for or something?" Chuck asked them.

"Not really, all my finals are a breeze." Ricky replied with a shrug.

"Really, you think that AP English is going to be a breeze?" Rachel asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not exactly the hardest subject in the world, Ms. Hoyt." Patty had to stop herself from calling Rachel by her name at school.

"I rather you get in trouble for calling me Rachel than hear you call me Ms. Hoyt again. I swear you say that and I look over my shoulder for my mother." Rachel chuckled.

"That's one final that I'm not looking forward to taking. Actually, I want to take my spells final even less than I want to take that one." Carly groaned.

"Yeah, I feel for you, she just had her wisdom teeth pulled and she isn't going to be in the mood to suffer any bullshit. Not that my mom is any better." Rachel sympathized with her.

"I don't have to take that my spells final and it won't make much of a difference if I take my potions final, I'm getting an A either way." Patty boasted.

"B let you out of her final?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I got that in exchange for walking with Mikey when her and Hank got married." Patty replied.

"Shit, I would have walked with Mikey to get out of that fucking final." Carly threw out there.

"Ok, I need to get to my classroom. Charlie, Ricky, I will see you guys in there in a minute." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Ricky assured her.

"I've got to get going too, I'll see you guys later and if not I'll for sure see you tonight." Chuck said walking away.

"We've got that awards thing tonight don't we?" Patty asked rolling her eyes.

"We sure do and then we have dinner with the family." Ricky reminded her.

"Don't you guys forget that Val and I are having our fashion show tomorrow night." Carly felt the need to refresh their memories.

"Carly, there is no chance in us forgetting that, you and Val remind us every chance you get." Patty assured her sister.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been sleeping?" Henry asked his mother-in-law his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to wake his wife up by being too loud.<p>

"She's been out of it for the last hour. She took a couple of pills for the pain and she started acting like a drunken fool." Lyn informed him.

"They have the same effect on Chris." Henry chuckled.

"She said that she was in a lot of pain so I figured it wouldn't hut to give her two pills." Lyn replied.

"I almost hate to wake her up, but I know that she'll get pissed if I don't." Henry said looking down at his wife with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Let her get mad, I'll take the rap for it, she needs to rest." Lyn told him.

"I'm hoping that I can get her to go home and take a nap. But, with her I'll just be happy if I can get her to not do any strenuous activity." Henry couldn't help laughing he had his wife pegged.

"Good luck with that, we both know how stubborn that girl is." Lyn chuckled.

Henry knelt down beside the couch and gently shook his wife awake. "Come on, baby, wake up."

Bianca opened her eyes and looked at him groggily. "Hi," she said smiling at him she had finally regained all the feeling in her mouth.

"Hi, how do you feel?" Henry asked her.

"Don't ask me that question, I hurt really bad right now." Bianca replied.

"I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do to make you feel better." Henry told her gently.

"You don't have to apologize this isn't your fault." Bianca retorted. She loved him with all of her heart, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what she had done that was right enough to deserve him. "How was your meeting?" she asked.

"It was boring as hell I don't know why I had to be there." Henry answered her.

"What the hell was it about?" Bianca asked.

"We're restructuring, they want to build a bigger unit and they wanted to tell us about it." Henry replied dryly.

"And they had to have a big ass meeting for that?" Bianca asked him.

"That means that the command structure has to change. They want the most experienced officers to be the ones with the responsibility." Henry explained.

"What does that have to do with you?" Bianca knew that he was up to something from the grin on his face.

"What that means dear is that you and I have moved up a pay grade. As of about two hours ago my title is Sgt. Halliwell." Henry reported.

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Bianca told him.

"Thanks, baby, now how about I get you home?" Henry asked her.

"I should probably go to work just for a second." Bianca said.

"You're not going to work, the only thing you're going to do is either lay on the couch or in our bed." Henry told her firmly.

"Fine, the only reason I'm letting you win right now is because I really don't feel like going into work." Bianca gave in.

"I never thought I would see the day that you listened to reason." Lyn teased her.

"It was bound to happen sometimes." Bianca snorted and then she hugged her mother. "Thank you for putting up with me today I know that I have been a pain in the ass."

"Baby girl, you don't have to thank me, you're my baby and you don't feel good right now, you could never be a pain in the ass." Lyn said kissing her on her forehead. "I hope you feel better."

"Damn, B, you must really be in pain if you and mom are actually getting along." Oriana said coming into the room.

"I thought I sent you to your room?" Lyn asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"You did, but I got bored and I decided that I'm going to go shopping or something. It's not like I have anything else to do today." Oriana replied with a shrug.

"Do you what you want, you're going to anyway." Lyn said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" Oriana asked her older sister.

"That is part of the reason I moved out when I did." Bianca replied.

"Hank, I know that you're not letting my sisters abuse my mother." Maria said walking in with Lyn on her hip.

Henry took the little girl from her mother. "Maria, are you supposed to be carrying her around like that?" he asked.

"She doesn't weigh that much. Tyler and I have this fight on a daily basis." Maria replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you see how your mommy treats Uncle Hank, Lyn?" Henry asked the little girl in her arms.

"Mommy, don't be mean to my Uncle Hank." Lyn took up for him.

"You're right he has it hard enough being married to your Aunt B." Maria commented dryly.

"Can you give Aunt B kisses? She doesn't feel good and I know that will make her feel better." Henry whispered in the little girl's ear. He held her so that she could kiss Bianca on her forehead.

"I hope you feel better, Aunt B." Lyn told her sweetly.

"Thank you, baby girl, just seeing you makes me feel better." Bianca smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" Maria asked her younger sister.

"No offense, Sophie, but I'm going to punch the next person who asks me that. I just had a permanent part of my body forcibly removed, that means I hurt like hell and I don't feel good." Bianca explained to her.

"Yep, that's the sister I know and love. I'm thinking that you're going to be fine." Maria grinned at her. She was even going to ignore the fact that she had called her Sophie.

* * *

><p>Mia and Billy were making out on the couch in the living room of Kyle's apartment. It probably wasn't the smartest place for those two to be playing tonsil hockey, but they weren't thinking with their brains at the moment, they were allowing themselves to be ruled by their hormones.<p>

"God, yes, Billy, right there." Mia writhed on top of her boyfriend as he kissed her neck. She was running her hands up and down his chiseled chest and abs.

Billy flipped Mia on her back so that he was lying on top of her. "Sorry, baby, if we had stayed in that position I wouldn't have been able to control myself for much longer." He apologized.

"I don't care, just don't stop doing what you were doing." Mia begged him. Billy obliged by kissing her neck again. A moment later they jumped apart like they had been shot.

Kyle had walked in the apartment and cleared his throat. "I trust you two together, you're both smart and I know that you won't do anything stupid. But, I would appreciate it if you didn't do things like that on the couch in the future." He told them not at all unkindly.

"Sorry, Kyle, we got a little carried away." Mia apologized blushing.

"Yeah, we weren't exactly thinking." Billy chimed in.

"Don't make me have to give you guys a lecture about safe sex, it would be awkward for all three of us." Kyle begged them.

"That won't be necessary, Pop, but thanks for the offer." Mia cringed.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you not to call me Pop. You make me sound like an old man." Kyle teased her. She had taken to calling him Pop just to get on his nerves.

"I should probably get going, I have that awards thing tonight and then we're having dinner after that." Billy said consulting his watch.

"Yeah, the big family dinner, according to Piper we're going to be clearing the decks. Whatever the hell she meant by that." Kyle mused.

"With my Aunt Piper I'm not really sure that we really want to know." Billy cringed.

"I'll see you later." Mia said standing to hug him.

"Of course you'll see me later." Billy assured her placing a chaste kiss on her lips before orbing out.

Kyle grinned and shook his head for a moment. "The only thing I'm going to tell you is this. I don't want to know if you're having sex, but if you are just make sure he uses a condom."

"God, Kyle, don't be so embarrassing." Mia blushed. "I'm just going to go to my room, because I find that I can't look at you after you say things like that." She huffed going off to her room.

Kyle just shrugged and smiled to himself. It was really starting to feel like the two of them were a family.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm reasonably sure that we can call it quits for the day." Billie whined to Prue. They had spent the better part of the day moving a bunch of equipment into her studio.<p>

"Not now, honey, your Uncle Derek and I are working." Prue replied with a smirk. She and Derek were going over the blueprints for the club and the renovations that she wanted to make.

"Oh, God, Prue, don't even get her started." Derek laughed.

"You're both out of your minds if you think I'm going to call him Uncle Derek." Billie stated firmly.

"So, Piper is Aunt Piper and Henry is Uncle Henry, but I can't be Uncle Derek?" Derek asked her teasingly.

"Piper is really my aunt and Henry is married to my aunt. I guess if you want to be Uncle Derek I can try to call you that every now and then just to make you feel good about yourself." Billie replied sarcastically.

"You better make Derek feel good about himself, he is after all doing this job for free." Victor said as he descended the stairs into the club.

"Dad, I've told you I don't know how many times that I would be more than happy to pay you guys for this." Prue replied.

"Prudence, I was teasing. What kind of father would make his own daughter pay him?" Victor asked her.

"Don't call me Prudence, you know that I don't like it." Prue told him shaking her head in disgust.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Victor asked them.

"Prue is explaining to me what renovations she wants done and I'm detailing them on the blue print. I'm then going to have a new one drafted and we'll work from there." Derek explained to his boss.

"That means of course that you are actually going to have to let the draftsmen do their job for a change. I know that you might not believe it, but they do know what they're doing or I wouldn't have hired them." Victor joked. Derek had the reputation for being a little bit of a control freak at work.

"I let the draftsmen do their job I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said feigning innocence.

"Sure, you do. That's why I go into the office sometimes and I find you hunched over your drafting table." Victor replied sarcastically.

"Grandpa, your daughter has been treating me like I'm a pack mule today. It's bad enough that your second oldest daughter works me to death, I don't need my mom getting in on the act too." Billie whined to her grandfather.

"Prue, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for working this poor baby like that." Victor said it was a visible effort for him to keep a straight face.

"I've just worked the poor girl to death." Prue replied rolling her eyes.

"Now you know why I prefer to hang out with my daddy, he doesn't make fun of me the way you do." Billie mock pouted.

Derek looked down at his watch. "Prue, I hate to bug out on you for the day, but I really need to get home. I have the awards thing to go to for Ricky and then we have dinner after it." He reminded her.

"Shit, that is today. Billie, you can leave now if you want, I know how long it takes you to get ready." Prue told her daughter.

"Yeah, I should get going. God knows that JD can't get the kids ready without me there." Billie replied rolling her eyes. There were times that she thought her husband was useless.

Prue hugged her daughter. "Thanks for all your help, sweetie, I really do appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, mom, you know that I enjoy spending time with you." Billie smiled at her mother.

"Alright, go get ready, baby. I'll see you in a little while." Prue kissed her cheek sweetly.

* * *

><p>Chuck was standing up on the stage in the auditorium of the high school. Thankfully he was the last teacher to speak and then he could get the fuck out of there. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt with a blood red tie. He had on a pair of khakis and he wore black dress shoes. His wife's shopping addiction paid off every now and then.<p>

"So, they have decided that I can be trusted enough to get up here and speak, I'm not going to make any promises." He opened with and he got the expected chuckles. "The first two awards that I have to give out are for the student athletes of the year. The criterion for this award is good grades, proven ability in sports, and good conduct." He explained. "After a long and thorough process we finally narrowed it down to two." He paused to take a breath. "Going by the old adage of ladies first, it is my pleasure to present this award to Carly Janice Halliwell." He smiled he knew he was in for it later because he had used her full name.

Carly walked onto the stage with a smile on her face. She shook hands with Chuck as he handed her a plaque. Jason, who had insisted on coming stood up and let out a loud wolf whistle. He was very proud of his girlfriend.

"Congratulations, kid, I'm proud of you." Chuck said low enough so that only she could hear it before returning to the podium. "Alright, that brings me to my next recipient, William Carl Jenkins."

Billy walked up on stage with a goofy grin on his face. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that his grandma had her camera permanently attached to her hand. He saw that his mom had tears in her eyes God he loved that woman. He too shook hands with Chuck as he handed him his plaque.

"Way to go, pal." Chuck said smiling at him. "All right, you two stay where you are for a minute we have other business to conduct here." he joked lightly. "The next award I have is for the male and female athlete of the graduating class. Over the last four years these two individuals have not only distinguished themselves in the area of academics, but they have also proved a force to be reckoned with in the classroom and in the area of citizenship." He took a breath before he went on. "It has been my honor and pleasure to teach these two over the last four years, not only that but I had the distinction of being able to coach one of them in football this year. It is my profound pleasure to give these awards to Patricia Charlotte Halliwell and Derek Brian Bradford Jr." he couldn't fight the grin that made it's way to his face.

Hank of course stood up and let out a wolf whistle; Patty and Ricky were two of his favorite people in the whole entire world. "That's my girl." He said mostly to himself as he beamed with pride.

Derek wasn't one to be quiet either. "Atta boy, Ricky." He yelled clapping loudly.

Patty and Ricky walked up on stage holding hands it was no secret that the two of them were together and they weren't going to act like they were ashamed of that fact.

Chuck hadn't finished speaking yet. "This award carries with it a two thousand dollar scholarship to the school of your choice for all four years." When he had finished speaking he walked over to Ricky and Patty he hung a medal around each other their necks and handed them each a plaque.

"I really had no idea how gifted that child was until tonight." Paige commented to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know that Carly had it in her. I'm so fucking proud of both of them right now, that I can't even begin to put it into words." Henry replied he too was misty eyed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not impressed." Mel joked to her brother quietly.

"Me neither, Mel. They act like they did something, You, Wyatt, Hank, and I all have the same damn award." Chris joked back.

"You two be nice." Piper warned them.

"We were only playing, mom, I couldn't be prouder of them if I tried right now." Chris replied dismissively. His mother really should have known that he wasn't going to pass up the chance to make a joke.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm dying to know, what the hell is it that everybody has to say?" Victor asked after dinner. They were seated in the private dinning room of Charmed.<p>

"How do you guys want to do this oldest to youngest?" Piper asked them.

"That sounds fine." Wyatt said. "Troy, if you have something to say speak now." he advised his brother-in-law.

Troy stood up. "I know that this might not come as a big shock to most of you, but I'm leaving at the end of the summer. I got a job doing some excavation in Ireland for a museum." He reported.

"Like I told your father earlier, I'm going to kill him for getting you that damn job." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Nicky, you know that you can't be mad at me." Tim teased her.

"Wy, is there anything that you need to say?" Leo asked his son since he was the next oldest.

"I'm going to be doing half a semester at Columbia and half a semester at Johns Hopkins. It's a chance that they give to the best medical student and I qualified despite what certain people who shall remain nameless think about my intelligence level." Wyatt boasted.

"Wyatt Matthew, I don't know why you didn't tell me that before now, I am so proud of you." Piper gushed.

"I tried to get him to tell you, Aunt Piper, but he wanted it to be a surprise." Liz told her mother-in-law.

Chuck stood up and cleared his throat. "I quit my job." He announced trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Why did you quit your job?" Eva asked her son shaking her head.

"Because I got offered a position somewhere else." Chuck replied.

"What kind of a position?" Derek asked sometimes getting information out of his son was like pulling teeth.

"You are looking at USC's new head football coach." Chuck smiled and then he looked at his wife who was beaming at him with pride.

"Jesus Christ, Jellybean, I'm so damn proud of you." Derek said pulling his oldest son into a hug.

"Thanks, dad, they offered me the job because of the work I did with the team this year." Chuck explained to him.

"Chris?" Big Henry asked his nephew. He knew damn good and well that he had a lot that he needed to say.

"I can wait for a minute, Uncle Henry." Chris replied with a smile. He knew that Rachel wasn't happy with him for what he had to tell everyone and he also knew that that went double for how Bianca felt with Hank at the moment.

"Cal, I think that would make you the next person." Parker told his girlfriend.

Calleigh stood up and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I got a job doing choreography on Broadway." She said simply.

"Cal, I don't even know what to say to that." Eric said smiling at his daughter.

"I think that it would do me some good to go out and see the world for a little while." Calleigh replied. "I trust you not to make a mess of your books while I'm gone." She teased him.

"I'm moving to New York with Cal." Parker blurted out. "I've been looking around for jobs and there is this club up there that really wants me because of the work I've done at P3." He explained.

"Son, is this what you want?" Victor asked and Parker nodded. "Then I'm very happy for you." he smiled with some effort. He didn't like the idea of his son moving away when he was still getting to know him, but he had to grow up.

"I'm going with Troy." Chord said simply he really didn't have to much else to add.

"Damn, Tim, Nic might kill you for real, you've got two of her babies going off on her." Cole joked with his girlfriend's ex-husband.

Roman went next because Lilly had nothing to say. "I got accepted into a culinary program that is going to take me all over the world. I know for sure that I'm going to Italy and France the rest is up in the air right now," he reported.

"How am I going to function without my head chef?" Piper asked him teasingly.

"I figured that you could put Jimmy to work. God knows that he is going to need something to do with his time." Roman laughed.

"Damn, Huckleberry, you sure do know how to make me proud." Jimmy smiled at him.

"Thank God, here I was worried I was going to have to watch you mope around." Lilly joked.

"Nope, I won't be here, so you will have nothing to worry about." Roman informed her.

"Hank?" Paige asked her son with an arched eyebrow.

"Not right now, when Chris explains I will too." Hank replied. He felt his wife squeeze his hand in a sign that everything was going to be alright.

"Jake? Greg?" Phoebe asked her sons. She already knew that Prue was moving with Chuck so she didn't bother to ask her.

"I've got nothing." Jake replied.

"Same here, mom." Greg said. He had remarkably been able to talk Donnie into coming with him.

"Melinda?" Piper asked her daughter.

"I'm good." Mel replied smirking.

"Mel, you better stand up." Andy told her.

"Ok, we're redoing the rank structure at work and I got promoted to Corporal." Mel admitted.

"We promoted her just in time to lose her." Andy laughed.

"Anyone have anything else?" Prue asked her nieces and nephews and her grandson.

Billy stood up. "I've decided that I'm going to USC next year. I figured I'd stick a little closer to home."

"Don't tell me you're playing football?" Chuck asked him.

"It looks like you're stuck with me coach." Billy replied laughing.

"Everybody good?" Chris asked and they all nodded their heads. "Hank we might as well tell them now."

"Chris and I got some news today it's not bad or good, it's just news." Hank began.

"Well, for starters we both got promoted to Sergeant." Chris chimed in.

"That's great you guys." Paige said smiling at them. They were both her boys and she was proud of them.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure how to say this next part, so I'll let Chris handle that." Hank said.

"Gee, thanks, get them pissed at me." Chris joked and then he turned serious. "Hank and I are shipping out sometime between now and the end of the summer."

"What?" Piper asked him hotly.

"Well, the thing is they would have sent us anyway, but we sorta volunteered that way we got a promotion." Hank explained.

"We didn't actually volunteer it was put to us that we could go willingly and we would get a promotion or we could refuse and get shipped out at privates. You're looking at Major Christopher Halliwell and Captain Henry Halliwell." Chris explained further.

"What do they want you guys for?" Frank asked. He really didn't like the thought of his daughter being left alone.

"They want us to teach apprehension, detention, and interrogation to the military police and that's pretty much all we're at liberty to say right now." Hank answered his father-in-law.

"For how long?" Paige asked her son.

"For anywhere from three months to a year they're not really sure how long they are going to need us yet." Chris answered his aunt.

"Hell, I'm looking forward to it. I personally think that they should have asked B to teach the apprehension part she could track down anything." Hank said making a joke out of it.

"We all knew that this was a possibility with us being in the reserves, but we'll be back before you know it." Chris added smiling brightly.

"I wish I were going." Paige told her father. She was really bored out of her mind and she had nothing to do with her time.

"Paige, don't even act like we didn't find something for you to do." Andy told her rolling his eyes.

"Paige, what did you do?" Bianca asked her daughter. She wasn't in the best mood she was in pain and her husband was leaving her for God alone knew how long.

"I accepted a position with the police department. The elders got all of vital information up to date and legal looking, so we're free to pursue our lives." Paige replied. Really it didn't shock anyone that she was going back to being a cop.

* * *

><p>Chris and Rachel were walking down on the bay front holding hands. He knew that she wasn't very happy with him at the moment, but he also knew that she knew there was nothing that he could do about it.<p>

"Look at it this way, I'll be back before you know it." Chris supplied helpfully.

"I know, Chris, I'm just scared." Rachel replied.

"I'm scared too, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to come back home to you." Chris swore to her.

"Perry, you can't promise me that you're coming back." Rachel pointed out to him gently.

"I'm coming back, Rach, I came back the last time and I'll come back this time." Chris promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Rachel said hugging him around the neck.

"Good, because I need you to be here waiting for me. I need to know that I will have something to come back to." Chris retorted smiling at her.

"Perry, I'll wait for you and you know it. I would be stupid not to." Rachel assured him.

"Rach, being with you is as natural as breathing for me. I don't know when I started loving you, but I know I'm not ready to stop. We wasted so much time ignoring our feelings for each other and I plan on making up for it with interest. That's why I can promise I'm coming back to you." Chris said untangling himself from her grip. He dropped down on one knee and looked up at her with tears in his green eyes. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Claire Rachel Hoyt, since before I knew what love was I have been in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Christopher Halliwell?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

Rachel's hand was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Chris, God, I can't think of anything I rather be. I would love to be your wife." She gushed. She looked at the ring on her finger. It had one big stone in the middle and a smaller stone on either side of it with tiny diamonds set in the band. "Chris, this ring is gorgeous."

"I knew that I was only ever going to buy one of those and I wanted to do it right." Chris informed her.

"Baby, I can't wait to be married to you." Rachel told him.

"I promise you when I come back we'll get married. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to get married now and then have to be separated." Chris swore to her and he intended on keeping his promise.

"Baby, I plan on waiting for you as long as it takes." Rachel replied before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the first chapter of the last episode of the season. It looks like all the kids are going to be off doing different things, I wonder how they are going to stand the separation. Leave it to Chris and Henry to be getting shipped out. Paige is going to make one hell of a cop that is if she doesn't kill someone first. Poor B you have to feel for her with her getting her wisdom teeth pulled and then finding out that her husband of two months is shipping out. So far Phoebe is taking the news of Prue moving away better than I expected her to, but she hasn't had time for it to really sink in yet. I had to throw and little Billie and Prue bonding in here I feel like we haven't seen that in a while. Things are heating up between Billie and Mia, he just better hope that she doesn't find out about that little bet between him and Chase. It's about damn time that Chris and Rachel took the next step. Until next time please review.


	2. Homecoming

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Homecoming<p>

"O, are you mad at me or something?" Chord asked he was lying on his side of his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"No, everything is fine." Oriana replied her voice obviously strained.

"You don't sound like everything is fine." Chord called her on her bullshit.

"That's because everything isn't fine. You're leaving at the end of the summer and you didn't even talk to me about it before hand." Oriana told him.

"O, I didn't think I just reacted. This is a good opportunity for me and I needed to jump on it." Chord explained to her.

"That's the problem you just said yes without consulting your girlfriend first." Oriana griped.

"I'm sorry, in hindsight I should have talk to you about it before I took the job." Chord apologized.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me." Oriana reminded him.

"I also told you that I couldn't promise you forever." Chord pointed out to her.

"So, that's it, you want to break up?" Oriana asked him.

"I don't want to break up, I'm just reminding you that I told the only thing I could promise you is that I would be here until we vanquished the Triad. We did that last month." Chord told her logically.

"How can we have a relationship if you're halfway around the world?" Oriana asked her reasonably.

"O, I'm coming back, I don't plan on staying gone forever. My home is here; the reason I stayed gone before is because I didn't think I had anything to come back to. I couldn't hurt my mom by not coming back. This is my dad's version of a peace offering and I can't just turn up my nose at that. You had a dad growing up, O, I didn't. If it is possible for me to have a relationship with him then I want to give it a try." Chord reasoned with her.

"Chord, I want you to have a relationship with your father. I understand if you have to go, but I don't have to like it." Oriana replied.

"So, you'll come with me. You haven't had a chance to see the world yet. It'll be fun for the both of us. And then when the job is done we'll come home." Chord suggested with a big grin on his face.

"I don't think it would be very much fun for you if I came along." Oriana protested.

"It wouldn't be fun for me without you. I would be worried that you were mad at me and all kinds of other things. Either you come with me or I don't go at all." Chord said firmly.

"That is blackmail. You know that I'll go with you when you put it like that, because I don't want to make you unhappy." Oriana pouted.

"So, you'll come with me?" Chord asked brightly.

"Yes, Chord, I'll go with you." Oriana answered him.

"Good, I would have hated to have to kidnap you." Chord teased placing a tender kiss on her bare shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Chris, I'm surprised to see you here this morning." Piper smiled at her son when he walked into the kitchen with Rachel.<p>

"You know me, I follow my nose to the scent of food this time of morning. I really wasn't looking forward to cooking. So I figured you wouldn't mind if I dropped in." Chris replied cheerfully. Really he had everything in the world to be happy about. He was more excited about his overseas assignment than he was letting on and he had gotten Rachel to agree to marry him. Life couldn't get any better at the moment.

"I never mind you coming over here to eat." Piper assured him and then she turned to Bianca who was sitting at the table discussing something with Leo. "And you better eat your eggs. I promised your mom that I would get you to eat if you came over here."

"I can't, Aunt Piper, it hurts too bad." Bianca replied both of her jaws were swollen from having her wisdom teeth pulled.

"And you think that you're going to go to work like that." Rachel chuckled. She was over at the coffee pot. "Perry?" she asked her fiancé with an arched eyebrow wanting to know if he wanted some coffee.

"Please," Chris replied with a smile.

"She's not going to work there is no way that she will be able to handle the damn pain. She is only here right now to give Uncle Leo her final." Henry spoke up.

"Here you go, baby." Rachel handed Chris a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, doll face." Chris smirked at her.

"Chris, I would smack you on principal if you said something like that to me." Mel told him. She was feeding Jack his breakfast.

"Mel, you're violent and it amazes me that Roman has stayed with you this long." Henry teased his cousin.

"You have no room to talk about Roman with what you're married to." Mel informed him.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Bianca protested.

"You know that I love you, B." Mel replied rolling her eyes.

"Mel, you have to like me, you and I are a lot alike." Bianca pointed out to her.

"So, who wants to hear some good news?" Chris asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I could always do with good news." Mel quipped dryly.

"Rach," Chris said gesturing for her to do the honors.

"Chris and I are getting married." Rachel said flashing her engagement ring.

"Chris, I'm so happy for you guys." Piper said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Congratulations," Leo beamed at them.

"I hate you both right now, this means I'm going to have to get dressed up." Mel teased them.

"I know, but you'll get over it." Rachel said pinching her cheek.

Henry held up his hand and pointed to his wedding ring. "Dude, just say no. You don't want one of these." he advised him.

"I'm with Mel on this one." Bianca said nodding her head.

"You'll get over it too." Rachel assured her. "And, Perry, you're wearing a wedding ring." She told Chris.

"Hank, I think that I do want one." Chris chuckled.

"I've told him I don't know how many times that he can take his off if it gets in his way." Bianca said rolling her eyes. She knew that her husband just carried on because he liked aggravating her.

"He never wears his damn ring when he's working." Mel supplied.

"Only because I don't want the damn people we arrest to know that I'm married. We piss off a lot of people in our line of work and I don't want them going after her to get to me." Henry informed her.

"Like she couldn't handle them." Chris laughed.

"Hell, I don't do it for her safety I do it for theirs. She would fucking kill someone." Henry corrected him.

"Mel, you want to go to magic school and give this final for B?" Leo asked his daughter.

"Do I have a choice?" Mel asked in reply.

"It's either you or Paige and we all know how much chance we stand of getting Paige to do something like that." Bianca replied.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you people are pushing your luck with me lately." Mel sighed shaking her head.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Bianca assured her.

"B, you teach four classes." Mel said like the thought had just occurred to her.

"I actually teach five, but two of them are in the same class period. Basic powers, basic spells, advanced spells, basic self defense, and advanced self defense." Bianca listed for her.

"You owe me so big for this that it isn't funny." Mel warned her.

"I'll pay up, you know I always do." Bianca promised her.

"I would like to know who I have to kill to get out of going to that damn fashion show tonight." Henry grumbled he had been dreading that for weeks.

"Your sister and her partner in crime. I don't know how the hell they managed this one and I'm not sure that I want to know." Mel replied throwing her hands up in the air.

"Didn't they rope you into being one of their models?" Chris asked his sister with a smirk.

"Yes, the things I do because I love those two bitches are unbelievable." Mel bitched.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Janice batted her eye lashes at me and got me to agree to it before I even knew what I was saying yes to." Henry offered some consolation.

"They talked me into it too. I don't know how." Chris admitted.

"Baby, that's because those girls know that you would do anything for them." Rachel told him gently.

"I would do anything for them within reason. I don't think that this is reasonable." Chris protested.

"Perry, you have to learn to say no." Rachel joked with him.

"I know how to say no, Claire." Chris replied.

"Christopher, you know that I don't like to be called Claire." Rachel reminded him not that she should have had to he knew she didn't like it. "Why? That's what I want to know. Why did mom and dad think that Claire and Rachel sounded good together?" she asked rhetorically.

"You get no sympathy from me, my name is Bianca Lyn." Bianca said.

"At least that sounds like it goes together." Rachel observed.

"Uncle Mickey must have been getting in touch with his Irish roots and then Rachel is a biblical name. You know that they had to appease Nonna." Bianca replied.

"Who by the way is totally your sister's grandmother, because I am refusing to claim her." Rachel felt the need to interject.

"If we're talking about Oriana I totally agree, but I refuse to put that burden on Maria." Bianca retorted.

"Of course we're talking about O, she is the only one that can deal with Nonna. I wouldn't wish her on Maria." Rachel confirmed.

"God, that woman hates my guts." Henry smirked.

"She doesn't hate you as much as she hates my father. Not that she likes Uncle Frank, but for some reason she really hates my dad." Rachel laughed.

"But she has no problems with the littlest Hoyt brother and if she had her say in it that is who Donnie would marry." Bianca went on.

"Never mind the fact that he is thirty-three and Donnie is almost twenty-six." Rachel laughed again.

"That is a moot point because I don't even know where the hell he is right now." Bianca replied.

"The last I heard he was in Japan." Henry offered.

At that moment recognition dawned on Bianca's face. "I love my grandma, so lord forgive me for what I'm about to say. That no good son of a bitch is the one who talked you two into shipping out, isn't he?" she asked. The no good son of a bitch she was referring to was Daniel Emmett Hoyt, her uncle.

"He's a Lt. Col. when he asks for us for a favor we really have no choice in the matter." Chris said shrugging innocently.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Bianca announced. It didn't surprise anyone she said shit like that all of the time.

"Just don't kill him until I get off of work. I want to have a word with him, but I have to get going or I'm gonna be late." Rachel said looking at her watch.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." Bianca grumbled. She was not happy at all at the moment.

* * *

><p>Coop was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his eyes closed. He really didn't have anything much to do. At the moment all was right with the relationships in San Francisco. He didn't even bother opening his eyes when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called. He figured it was just his son coming in to give him a hard time.<p>

"Well, Coop, I can honestly say that you've done well for yourself." A man said walking into his office. The man had his dark hair cut close to his scalp and he had an intense set of hazel eyes.

Coop's eyes flew open and his mouth formed a small o. "Cody?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, big brother." Cody said waving shyly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Coop asked getting up from behind his desk to hug his younger brother.

"I figured that I'd just stop in and say hi." Cody replied.

"Damn, it sure is good to see you, baby brother." Coop gushed. He had thought for sure that he would never see his brother again.

"You've got that right, I never thought that I would see you of all people sitting behind a desk. You were going to single handedly solve the relationship problems of the whole world." Cody joked.

"I've settled on fixing the love lives of the greater San Francisco area. It's an easier job and it helps just as much." Coop chuckled.

"Mom and dad would be so proud." Cody said sarcastically.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" Coop asked him.

"I'm the baby brother that means I get to be the screw up. I've just mostly been kicking around the last few years. I give the cupid thing a try every now and then, but I'm pretty sure that I do more harm than good." Cody replied.

"I guess twenty-something years really doesn't make a big difference when you've lived as many lives as we have." Coop commented.

"Yeah, you know me, I never have been much of a cupid, I'm more dad's son." Cody laughed.

"The implication of that being I'm more mom's son." Coop chuckled.

"You said it, I didn't, but it does happen to be true." Cody teased him.

"I'm a lover not a fighter, you on the other hand like to get in drunken brawls over women." Coop teased right back.

"It's not my fault that women can't resist the Valintine charm." Cody shrugged with a grin.

"Even if they are married women." Coop corrected him.

"You know, I do what I can." Cody had a cocky look on his face. Brady was actually a lot like his uncle.

"I'm well aware of what you can do and it scares the hell out of me with good reason." Coop said shaking his head.

"Hey, dad…" Jake said sticking his head in the door he stopped short when he saw that his dad was busy. "Sorry, I didn't know you were working, I can come back later." he apologized.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on in there is someone that I want you to meet." Coop said ushering his son into his office. "Coop, this is my little brother Cody. Cody, this is my oldest son Coop." he said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you, nephew." Cody said offering him his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jake said shaking his hand. "Is this the brother that Greg is named after?" he asked his father.

"Yeah, he is that Cody. I should explain that we get along about as well as you and your older sister." Coop chuckled.

"So, you've told him that his birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory?" Jake asked. That was one of the more creative things that Prue had said about him.

"I'm not quite as creative as your sister, I just used to beat the tar out of him." Coop replied laughing.

"How many nieces and nephews do I have?" Cody asked him.

"You have three nieces and three nephews." Coop informed him.

Phoebe came into the office at that moment with Phil in her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and our son were actually working for a change." She said.

"We're not, Phoebe, this is my little brother Cody, Cody this is my wife Phoebe." Coop said introducing the two.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing with my bonehead older brother?" Cody asked.

"He's not so bad, like right now he is going to take his son so I can go to the office and get some actual work done today." Phoebe replied handing Phil to Coop.

"Pheebs, I can't, I think I have a meeting later." Coop told her.

Jake took his little brother from his father. "I have just decided that since I'm an all around splendid fellow that I have earned the day off. Phil and I are now going to go to Lilly's place of employment and bug the shit out of her." He announced.

"Cupcake, are you sure that you don't mind watching him?" Phoebe asked.

Jake scoffed and then smirked at her. "Perish the thought, woman, Phil and I haven't had the chance to bond in awhile. I'm thinking that we might go throw Cody out of bed to have a Halliwell brothers bonding session. That and I need to advise them both on how to handle Prue. It's shameful for me to admit this, but my twin can't handle our sister."

"Oh, God, Jakie, Prue is going to kick your ass." Phoebe warned him.

Jake snorted upon hearing that. "I would love to see her try, I will simply sic my cousin the gorilla's wife on her." He said. "Come, Phillip, we must go off and do masculine things." He told his little brother as they walked out of the office.

"Are you two sure that there isn't something wrong with that boy?" Cody asked.

"Actually, we know that there is something wrong with him. It's called he's a Halliwell." Phoebe replied.

"Halliwell, as in the Charmed Ones?" Cody asked.

"I see that my sisters and my reputation precedes us." Phoebe commented dryly.

"Coop, you hit the jackpot my friend and by extension so have I. I have a little problem that I was hoping to discuss with a group known as the thirteen and I was hoping that you would know how to find them. Now I know that I did the right thing by coming here." Cody stated.

"What do you need with the thirteen?" Coop asked him a worried expression crossing his face.

"That is nothing for you to concern yourself with today. We can deal with my problems tomorrow." Cody assured him.

"Coop, you should bring him tonight." Phoebe told her husband.

"Cody will fit right in at a fashion show. There will be tons of women for him to hit on." Coop laughed.

"Damn right," Cody said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Frank and Lyn were sitting at the kitchen table. Gus was sitting in his bouncy chair on the table and Chase and Donnie were standing at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

Frank looked up from reading the sport's section when he heard someone else walk into the room. A big grin lit his face when he saw who it was. "Daniel Emmett Hoyt, if you're not a sight for sore eyes I don't know who is."

"Hey, Frankie, I hope you don't mind that I used my key to let myself in." Emmett replied. He went by his middle name. He was six-three with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a buff build from all of his years in the Marines.

"Of course we don't mind, Emmett, let me get a look at you." Lyn said hugging her brother-in-law.

"That guy standing at the counter can't be who I think it is. The last time I checked my godson was this short gangly little thing." Emmett said pointing at Chase.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett, I will have you know that I grew and I am almost twenty-one." Chase protested.

Emmett went to Donnie and kissed her on the cheek. "Donnie, you're looking beautiful as ever I see."

Donnie's skin flushed bright red at the compliment. "Emmett, long time no see." She commented.

"The last time I saw you was in Germany I believe." Emmett smirked at her.

Donnie glared at him for mentioning that. "Yeah, I think that was the last time I saw you." she replied tensely.

Emmett turned his attention to Gus. He went over and picked him up out of his chair. "And who is this little guy?" he asked.

"Emmett, that is your nephew Augusto." Lyn informed him.

"Gus," Frank told his brother.

"Auggie," Chase interjected.

"Vinny," Donnie chimed in for good measure.

"Way to confuse the poor kid." Emmett chuckled. He turned back to Gus. "I'll tell you what I'm going to call you Vince. I know it's one more name that you have to answer to. Vince, I'm your Uncle Emmett, and I'm sure that your Uncle Mikey has been talking a big game to you, but I'm the cool one." He told the little boy.

"You know that he doesn't like to be called Mikey anymore than I liked to be called Frankie." Frank reminded him. The truth was his baby brother was the only one who could get away with calling him Frankie.

"I don't really listen to much you and Mickey have to say." Emmett replied and then Gus started fussing in his arms. "Vince, when you start that I give you to your mommy, because Uncle Emmett knows jack shit about kids." He said handing him to Lyn.

"Mom, have you seen my glasses?" Oriana asked coming into the room.

Emmett's eyes went wide with surprise when he saw his niece. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, it sure is." Frank replied with a smile.

"Oriana Rose, get over here girl." Emmett called out opening his eyes to his niece.

"Uncle Emmett," Oriana yelled out as she went running into his arms.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Emmett told her kissing her on the head. He felt tightness in his chest and it hurt to breathe. Finally he took a shuddering breath and let tears flow freely down his face.

"Uncle Emmett, are you crying?" Oriana asked him sounding highly amused.

Emmett swiped at the stubborn tears with his knuckles. "Yes, because I thought that I was never going to see you again, little girl." He kissed her on the head again as he held her close to him.

"I thought marines didn't have tear ducts." Oriana joked with him.

"This marine damn sure does and he isn't ashamed of that." Emmett replied finally letting her go.

"Em, not that I care, because I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Frank asked his baby brother.

"I had some business to take care of, I don't know how long I'm going to be around." Emmett replied.

"I'll tell you this much you're not going to be around for long after I get my hands on you." Bianca said coming through the side door.

"Is that any way to treat the uncle who you haven't seen in forever?" Emmett asked her with a pout on his face.

"Yes," Bianca replied in a clipped tone.

"When am I going to get to see this husband of yours?" Emmett asked knowing damn well that he had already talked to Henry.

"Don't give me that innocent act, Emmett, you know damn good and well that you already talked to Hank. You somehow convinced him to go along with your fucking insanity by putting him in an officer's uniform." Bianca spat back at him acid dripping from her words.

"B, I promise that this is important, I need him and Chris or I wouldn't have asked for them. I know that you're mad at me, but he's not going to be gone long. This is a four-month assignment and I don't think it will take more than three. Besides that I might be able to get him home to you on leave a couple of times." Emmett assured her.

"Damn it, Emmett, when you talk rationally like that you make it hard for me to stay mad at you." Bianca sighed.

"For what it's worth I had to threaten to ship him out as a private to get him to go." Emmett offered.

"I know, he told me that." Bianca replied.

"Can you forgive me?" Emmett asked her.

"I guess I can just this once." Bianca replied a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Emmett pulled her into a hug. "Damn, it's good to see you, B."

"It's good to see you too, when did you get promoted?" Bianca asked him.

"I made Lt. Col. a couple of months ago and I knew when they gave me my new assignment that I was going to have to have Chris and Hank to help me set this up." Emmett replied.

"Emmett, you take care of them and make sure that they come home to me." Bianca pleaded with him.

"I promise and I will get them home as quickly as possible." Emmett swore to her.

"In that case I no longer feel the need to kill you." Bianca told him.

"Good, I would have had to let you kill me, because I'm pretty sure dad likes you more than he likes me." Emmett joked.

"I know that he likes me better than he likes you, I can keep up with him when I drink with him and you can't." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I find that highly insulting, I am a marine I can drink anyone under the table." Emmett protested.

"You couldn't out drink me on a bet." Bianca rolled her eyes at him.

"If that was a challenge, Mrs. Halliwell, then you're on." Emmett replied.

"You bet your ass that was a challenge, Col. Hoyt." Bianca smirked at him. If given enough time to get their act together those two could be a very dangerous combination.

* * *

><p>Maria was sitting on her couch enjoying the hell out of the fact that she didn't feel the urge to throw up at the moment and the fact that her daughter was taking a nap, so she was pretty much left in peace for the time being. Her peace was shattered when Donnie came walking through her front door.<p>

"What are you doing here, Donnie?" Maria asked sighing. It wasn't that she minded her aunt being there; it was just that the look on her face said that something was bothering her.

"I'm here because I have a potential disaster on my hands." Donnie replied throwing herself down on the couch next to her niece.

"What did you do this time and is mom going to want to kill you?" Maria asked.

"I didn't really do anything per se. I just have a feeling that a situation is going to develop." Donnie replied.

"Again, what did you do?" Maria repeated her question.

"You know how Troy is really the only serious boyfriend I have ever had?" Donnie asked her. Maria nodded her head. "Well, that isn't exactly true. I know I say I don't do serious relationships well, but that is a lie. I found the guy that I could settle down with the only problem was that he wasn't ready."

"How is this causing you problems now?" Maria asked her.

"He's here and I kinda sorta have a thing with Greg. The thing is the minute I saw him all those old feelings came rushing to the surface, I know that if he wants to try again I'm not going to turn him down." Donnie explained.

"Donnie, for some reason it doesn't surprise me that you have managed to make such a mess out of your love life." Maria sighed.

"There's more," Donnie said she waited for that to sink in before continuing. "The guy I'm talking about is Emmett."

"My dad's brother?" Maria asked her with an incredulous look on her face.

"That'd be the one." Donnie confirmed.

"Donnie, Emmett is a player he keeps true to that adage about marines having a girl in every port. Not only that, but I think he's a little too old for you." Maria replied.

"Like I said, I'm about to have a situation on my hands." Donnie said shaking her head.

"Greg is actually a nice kid, so you had better think long and hard about what you want before you do anything that is going to hurt him." Maria warned her. She knew that she should have hated Greg after what he had had done to her sister, but she also knew that he hadn't really had a choice in the matter. The elders were the ones responsible for him being evil and he had more than made up for the things he had done. She wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Greg and I have an understanding about how neither one of us wants a serious relationship at the moment." Donnie informed her.

"You could do a lot worse than him, Donnie. I understand though if you're not ready to settle down. I love my daughter with all of my heart, but I wish I would've waited until I was a little bit older to have her." Maria replied.

"I don't do settled well, I'm not Lyn or Angie. I'm a little bit of a free spirit." Donnie went on.

"A little bit of a free spirit who took one look at Emmett Hoyt in his uniform and decided that she was in love rather than in lust which was actually the case." Maria commented dryly.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the older of the two of us. For some reason you are so much wiser than I am." Donnie observed.

"It's because I'm a mother, I have to act like I know what I'm doing or I'll have a revolt on my hands." Maria chuckled.

"You were right about one thing. Emmett looks damn fine in his uniform." Donnie replied with a rueful grin.

"Donnie, until you said that I was starting to think that there might be hope for you." Maria replied shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Park, you do know that you have employees that you can call in to polish glasses for you, don't you?" Calleigh asked her boyfriend with an amused expression on her face.<p>

Parker looked up from the glass that he had been polishing. "I was told that things tonight are supposed to go off without a hitch. That means that I have to oversee it, and what that further means is if I want things done right I'm better off doing them myself." He replied.

"I'm pretty sure that Piper wasn't talking about you polishing the damn glasses when she told you that." Calleigh chuckled.

"With her I can never be sure, so it is better to play it safe." Parker informed her with a laugh of his own.

"Billie is going to jump your ass when she finds out you came down here and rearranged her bar again." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"Let her jump my ass I got permission from the dragon lady herself to do anything and everything to make sure everything is perfect for my darling nieces tonight." Parker replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe that you just referred to your sister as the dragon lady." Calleigh laughed she knew that he wouldn't say something like that if he even suspected that it had a chance of getting back to Piper.

"My sister was being that thing that rhymes with witch and starts with a B when I talked to her earlier." Parker replied with a shrug.

"Parker, when you say things like that it makes you sound like a five year old." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"I do what I can, hot stuff, you know that." Parker said leaning over the bar to kiss her.

"You are a big fucking goofball." Calleigh told him before kissing him again.

"I'm just good like that." Parker replied when he pulled away from her.

"I still can't believe that you let them talk you into modeling for them." Calleigh was cracking up laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you because I told them that we both would help." Parker smirked at her.

"If I didn't love you so damn much I would kill your stupid ass right now." Calleigh said hitting him with his own towel.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing here?" Mickey asked his oldest daughter when she stepped into his living room with Chris.<p>

"I just figured that I would come over here since it doesn't seem like I've had much time to spend with you lately." Rachel replied.

"I see that you couldn't part with your boyfriend long enough to come see your parents." Angie teased her.

"Mom, I don't mean to spread rumors, but you're getting more and more like Nonna everyday." Rachel told her mother with a smirk on her face.

"Watch yourself, Claire." Angie warned her.

"Aunt Angie, you might not want to call her that, she was carrying on about her name earlier." Chris spoke up.

"Rach, all blame for you being named that horribly goes to your father." Angie said pointing at her husband.

"Why is it that I think you two came here for a reason?" Mickey asked glaring at his wife.

"Because I wouldn't come here and risk seeing my younger annoying ass siblings for no reason." Rachel replied reasonably.

"What can daddy and I do for you?" Angie asked her.

"I kinda need money." Rachel said making a valiant effort not to let her facial expressions give her away.

"What do you need money for?" Mickey asked sighing he thought that she was his responsible child.

"Just for the record I'm not going to say anything because of the number of times we've had to bail your brother out." Angie said rolling her eyes.

"Rach, what do you need money for?" Mickey repeated his question.

"Well, I don't really need money I just need you to pay for something." Rachel replied she was really toying with her parents now.

"What could you possibly need us to pay for?" Angie asked the possibilities running through her head weren't good.

"Just this little thing that I like to call my wedding." Rachel retorted with a big grin.

"Did you just say wedding?" Mickey asked his eyes going wide.

Rachel flashed her engagement ring. "Chris asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"No shit?" Mickey asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No shit, we're not getting married until after he comes back from his assignment, but there are still some things that I can do without him." Rachel replied.

Angie stood up and hugged her future son-in-law. "You'll take care of her, right?" she asked him.

"I plan on taking care of her for the rest of our lives." Chris replied with a smile.

"Chris, if you hurt her I will break both of your legs." Mickey told him in a friendly tone.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, I love her too much to be able to hurt her." Chris promised him.

"Daddy, be nice, you know that Chris wouldn't hurt him. He knows that his best friend would kill him if he even thought about it." Rachel assured her father.

"I always knew that I would be able to count on you to pick a good man to marry." Angie told her daughter.

"Even if it did take us forever to get together." Rachel grinned.

"At least we're not as bad as Wyatt and Liz. We knew how we felt about each other, we were just always with other people." Chris protested.

"Baby, no one could be as bad as Wyatt and Liz." Rachel pointed out to him.

"I know that, I was just merely making an observation." Chris replied.

"Chris, do you know anything more about when you're leaving?" Mickey asked him.

"No, those details have not been forthcoming. I'm sure when I do find out they will want me the day before." Chris chuckled.

"You could always ask Emmett." Rachel suggested to him.

"What does Emmett have to do with that?" Angie asked knowing that she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"He's just the one that talked him and Hank into this nonsense." Rachel couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"He didn't talk us into this he ordered us to do it. We might have made a deal with him, but it was an order." Chris defended himself.

"I didn't even know that the little brat was back in town." Mickey huffed sounding highly indignant.

"I don't think that he wanted you to know he was back until after he got us on board with what he needs us to do." Chris informed him.

"I can't get over him being grown up enough to give people orders." Mickey commented.

"Mickey, at some point you're going to have to start thinking about him like he is an adult." Angie told him.

"No matter how old he gets he is always going to be the Runt to me." Mickey snorted.

"Dad, you know that he doesn't like to be called the Runt." Rachel reminded him.

"Rachel, I am his big brother. I will call him whatever I want to." Mickey intoned solemnly.

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking that us deciding to double date was a dangerous idea." Brady told his cousin with mirth in his eyes.<p>

"I know that it was a damn bad idea, but you practically begged me, so I couldn't say no." Jack replied.

"I really hope that you two aren't talking about us that way." Emily said batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

"Of course we weren't talking about you and Hails, we were talking about ourselves. Brady and I can get into trouble if the occasion calls for it." Jack replied like he would never think of such a thing.

"Jack, you sounded really condescending when you said that." Hailey observed.

"Words like that are why we say that you hang around Mel too much." Emily informed her seriously.

"Actually, I read a lot. If I were hanging out with Mel that would imply that she had time to spare, which she doesn't. When she isn't at work she is with your brother, that doesn't leave a whole lot of time for anything else." Hailey corrected her.

"And to think you used to be sweet and innocent a year with us sure did cure you of that." Emily chuckled.

Brady mimed putting a gun to his head. "Just shoot me now." he pleaded with Jack.

"Phillip, behave yourself." Hailey scolded him.

"Yes, dear," Brady replied with a grin.

"I sometimes think that they like trying to piss us off." Emily commented.

"I know that they do, it's not in their best interests, but they do it just to see how much we'll let them get away with." Hailey replied.

"Jesus Christ, I'm starting to think that this was a horrible idea." Jack muttered running his hands over his face.

"At least we know now that those two aren't man enough to handle more than one woman at a time." Emily supplied.

"We don't need more than one woman when we have the two of you to contend with." Brady retorted.

"I am not as bad as Emily, thank you very much." Hailey protested.

"That doesn't mean that you can't be a real pill when you want to be." Brady replied.

"Phillip, if that is the way you feel I can gladly go find another boyfriend." Hailey said barely keeping a smirk off of her face.

"Perish the thought. I wouldn't dream of you having another boyfriend. I was merely saying that you have a knack for being difficult when it suits you." Brady said trying to placate her.

"See what you started with your mouth?" Jack's question was directed at Brady.

"I was stating facts, dear cousin of mine. And I was obviously right." Brady grinned at him.

"You and your psychology major get on my last fucking nerve most of the time." Jack told him.

"This has nothing to do with my psychology major, you can leave that out of this quarrel." Brady was really on a roll today.

"Damn it all to hell, Brady, I can't deal with you when you get like this." Jack cussed.

"These two are highly amusing." Emily said turning to Hailey.

"I know it's almost better than watching TV." Hailey agreed.

"This is what you two do to us. You turn us into a couple of raging idiots." Jack pointed out to them.

"Jackie Sam, you two were idiots before we ever got our hands on you." Emily countered.

"What makes you say that?" Brady asked.

"You two are Halliwells, you're not known for being the most sane people on the face of the earth as it is." Hailey explained to him.

"I will have you know that every Halliwell is certifiably sane we just are very quirky people. If you've ever spent two minutes with my older brothers you will know this to be a profound truth." Jack said solemnly.

"Jackie, I will never know what keeps me with you." Emily said shaking her head.

"You were the one who decided she didn't like being left alone to watch the Charlie and Ricky show and then you made your move on me." Jack grinned at her.

"I don't think that was how it happened at all, but I will allow you to think what you want. If my memory serves you're the one who said and I quote, "I'm going to kiss you now, Em.' Or words to that effect." Emily corrected him.

"I stand corrected." Jack said throwing up his hands in a sign of surrender.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So, it looks like Oriana is going to be going off with Chord on his little adventure. I thought that I should throw Coop's brother in the mix since we have been hearing so much about him lately. He also ties in with the kids getting sent back to Ancient Greece. Emmett also serves a couple of purposes in this episode, I couldn't just let Donnie and Greg be happy without messing with them a little bit. He is really going to come into play next season I think, you guys will understand more about that later. I thought that we could use some interaction between Emily, Hailey, Jack, and Brady, I feel like I don't use them enough. Only Donnie would have dated Emmett and decided that he was the one she wanted to settle down with when that wasn't what he wanted. We'll get more into that later too, though. I think I feel a love triangle coming on lol. Until next time please review.


	3. Next Steps

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Next Steps<p>

Carly and Val sat with the style section of the newspaper spread out between the two of them. It was midnight and they were still in Voodoo. Their fashion show had been a huge success and now they were trying to see what the critics had to say about it.

"You and I are a hit my friend." Val addressed Carly, clicking glasses with her. She had just seen that all of their reviews reflected favorably on them.

"Of course we are, I don't know why you expected anything less." Carly replied smugly.

"Shit, there is going to be no living with the two of them now for sure." Mel said rolling her eyes at her younger cousins.

"Mel, you love us and you know it." Carly observed.

"I don't know that I like you two very much right now." Mel replied barely keeping a straight face. She was still upset that they had talked her into modeling for them.

"This was a no lose situation, we got exposure and Aunt Prue got to take pictures to put in her portfolio." Val pointed out.

"Yeah, this was a no lose situation for you three the rest of us don't feel that way." Chris chimed in.

"Perry, I don't know why you're being so damn cranky." Rachel told her fiancé.

"I'm not cranky I'm just not happy that I had to be used as a damn dress up doll." Chris replied.

"If anyone gets to be cranky it's me, my mouth hurts like hell." Bianca complained.

"And you can't take your painkillers because you've been drinking." Henry threw out there. He wasn't going to let his wife doing something stupid like that.

"It won't hurt her much, I've taken pain killers while drinking before." Emmett put his two cents in on the matter.

"Emmett, that is because it isn't going to hurt you to lose a little bit of your brain cells, you don't use them much anyway." Bianca commented dryly.

"I can't believe the parents just left us here to our own devices and they didn't say anything about us having school in the morning." Penny said brightly.

"That's because they know that the older kids are going to chase us home as soon as they can. There is no telling what kind of drunken stupidity that they are about to engage in." Emily replied.

"We do not engage in drunken stupidity. We get drunk and then some of us who shall remain nameless decide to do unwise things." Wyatt protested.

"B, I think that he might be talking about us." Henry told his wife.

"We don't get drunk and do unwise things." Bianca said pretending to be offended by her husband's statement.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that you two got so drunk in Vegas that you thought it would be a good idea to get married." Oriana reminded her sister.

"We weren't as bad as you're making it sound like. I think that we were both well aware of what we were doing, but we had had just enough to drink not to give a damn." Henry objected.

"Hank, you need your head checked. You married her once and then your obviously got free of her only to marry her again." Emmett observed.

"Emmett, first of all I love my wife with all of my heart. Second off, you two are just alike when you want to be so you have no room to talk." Henry replied with a shrug.

"Henry, my young friend you know better than to suggest that any of the people in this group are anything alike." Greg intoned solemnly.

"Can it, Cody." Henry said pointing a finger at his cousin.

"Shouldn't we think about heading home and getting to bed. I mean some of us do have finals tomorrow." Ricky chimed in.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Patty replied.

"Tomorrow is our last day of high school, I'm thinking that tonight we should do something totally epic." Carly threw out there.

"Like what?" Billy asked.

"Things that we really shouldn't talk about in front of my brother." Carly retorted.

"Forget the fact that your brother is a cop and remember if you will that I am a teacher and I shouldn't be hearing this." Rachel reminded her.

"I didn't say anything mildly incriminating." Carly replied with a smug smirk on her face.

"Carly, this is you we're talking about anything you do is incriminating." Mel pointed out to her cousin.

"B, have I told you how sorry I am that you fixed her?" Carly asked her sister-in-law.

"Someone needed to be able to keep you and Val in line." Bianca replied not sounding repentant in the least.

"Mels obviously doesn't do a very good job of it or we all wouldn't have had to been tortured by them and their fashion show." Paige quipped.

"Paige, you don't want to start a fucking war with me." Mel warned her niece.

"Now, Mel, don't say things like that I might enjoy seeing you two fight in a pool of jello." Emmett corrected her.

"I ought to kick his ass just for saying something like that." Paige observed.

"Emmett, that is disgusting, she is your niece." Bianca said pointing at Paige.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"She is actually your great niece because she is my daughter." Bianca explained to her.

"I know that pained you, mom, you much rather treat me like I'm your dirty little secret." Paige smirked at her mother.

"Paige, that couldn't be further from the truth. I love you with all of my heart, though I don't know why sometimes." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"B?" Emmett asked needing more of an explanation.

"She's from the future, she came back to fix something, and she wound up getting stuck here." Bianca rattled off.

"I never figured Hank as someone who would make a girl on the first try." Emmett commented.

"That's because he didn't she is Chris's daughter and Hank is her twin brother's father." Bianca went on.

"I don't want to know so I'm not even going to ask." Emmett said shaking his head.

"I made the mistake of asking too and I was sorry everyday for a week that I had." Donnie put her two cents in on the matter.

"You're really funny, Donnie." Paige said flipping her off.

"B, I hope you saw what your daughter just did to me." Donnie told her niece.

"I saw and I don't know what you want me to do about it. It's not like the girl actually listens to me." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"Baby girl, please try to control yourself." Chris begged her.

"I'll take that under advisement and see what I can do about it." Paige retorted with a smirk.

"B, I can't do anything with her, I'm pretty much useless once she smiles at me." Chris admitted.

Bianca just shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Chris, I'm well aware. You're not telling me anything that I don't know."

"Chris, we should probably have a meeting in the morning. I want to get you and Hank through the commissioning process as quickly and as painlessly as possible." Emmett said while he was thinking about it.

"Sounds good to me, I for one would like more than a vague set of orders about when this shit is going to go down." Chris retorted.

"Emmett, the only reason I don't kill you is because my dad is very attached to you." Rachel told her uncle in a conversational tone.

"B has already threatened to kill me and then she decided that she couldn't go through with it, but nice try." Emmett smirked at her.

"It doesn't mean that I haven't earned the right to be upset with you. You're sending my fiancé off to God alone knows where." Rachel huffed.

"I'll tell you like I told B, I wouldn't have asked them to help if I didn't need them." Emmett replied with a shrug.

"And I'm sure that those two really put up a damn fight when you told them that you needed them to go play hero." Wyatt scoffed. He was way less than thrilled about the fact that his brother and cousin were going to go put themselves in harm's way yet again.

"Actually, I had to threaten to ship them out as privates to get them to go." Emmett corrected him.

"Well, then that it just means that they were putting up a front." Wyatt quipped sarcastically.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Doc, you need to stop worrying so much." Henry advised his cousin while fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You guys know that he can't suppress his over protective instincts." Liz reminded them.

"We all know how your husband is. He once called the apartment at one in the morning just to make sure that Jake was ok." Lilly reported.

"I guess it's a damn good thing that I never claimed the boy was sane." Liz replied.

"Don't talk about me like that, Lizzie." Wyatt pouted. Liz leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. "Whatever you say, darling wife of mine." He replied automatically.

"Why is it that I think she just whispered something obscene in his ear?" Jake asked with a growing smirk.

"Just shut up, Cookie Dough." Prue told her brother.

"I'm officially not complaining about being called Grego anymore you guys could have come up with something much worse." Greg said shaking his head.

"I told you once, I was drunk or I would have come up with something much better." Henry reminded him.

"Just do me a favor and don't." Greg said shaking his head while he grinned at his cousin.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Pumpkin." Paige said after had gently shaken Patty awake.<p>

"Mom?" Patty asked groggily.

"Don't worry nothing is wrong, I just wanted to come wake you up for your last day of school." Paige told her before she could panic.

"What time is it?" Patty asked if it were time for her to get up her alarm would have gone off.

"It's a little earlier than you normally get up, but I wanted to spend some time with you. Your sister should be joining us in a minute." Paige replied.

"For the record I resent being woke up in this manner." Carly said coming into the room and falling into bed with her sister.

"At least get on the other side of the bed, so you're not laying on top of me." Patty complained pushing her twin off of her.

"I can't believe you are willingly letting me lay on Ricky's side of the bed." Carly teased her.

"Shut up, Skank, it's too early in the morning for me to fight with you." Patty said she was still struggling to wake up all the way.

"You call me that like it's a bad thing." Carly smirked at her.

Paige shook her head at her daughters. She shuddered to think that they would be out in the world alone in a couple of months. "I can't believe that my babies are both old enough to be graduating high school." She said. She was already getting maudlin and the day hadn't really begun yet.

"Mom, I'm always going to be your daughter no matter what. This is home and I promise you that I'm always going to come back." Patty swore to her.

"You and daddy gave us all a really great base to work from and I like to think that we are ahead of the game. I promise that you're not losing either one of us, I mean look at Hank he's married and you still see him everyday. I know that it's going to be hard having us on the other side of the country, but I'll come home every chance that I get." Carly promised her mother.

"I don't think that I could be any prouder of you two if I tried at the moment. Charlie, you are so smart and I know that you're going to do great things. Carly, you have really surprised the hell out of me; you are going to be one hell of a fashion designer one day. I'm proud to know that I had something to do with you two turning out as good as you have." Paige told them.

"I hope this fashion line works out. Val and I have a lot riding on it." Carly replied.

"With as determined as you two are I know that you will succeed." Paige assured her.

"Mom, I'm not so sure you are right to think that I'll do great thing. I'm having a hard time with my damn speech. I'm nervous and I know that I'm going to mess it up." Patty voiced her concerns to her mother.

"I know I didn't just hear the young woman who got the damn English scholarship say that she is having trouble writing a speech." Paige teased her youngest daughter lightly.

"I told you that I don't do well in front of a bunch of people. I'm not a natural leader like Hank is and I don't have to be the center of attention the way that Carly does." Patty replied.

"And I told you that just because you're not a natural leader doesn't mean you don't have the ability to lead. You have to make people listen to you and I know that you are very capable of doing that. You are going to knock that speech out of the park and you will have everyone hanging on everything that you have to say." Paige promised her.

"Thanks, mom." Patty said throwing her arms around her mom's neck.

"I'm your mom, that's what I'm here for." Paige smiled at her softly.

Carly moved so that she could hug her mom too. "I love you, mommy." She said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, mom." Patty kissed her other cheek.

"What are my girls doing without me?" Henry asked with a smirk on his face as he walked into his youngest daughter's room.

"I was having a talk with our daughters." Paige looked over her shoulder to answer her husband.

Henry just rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm just going to go have guy time with Al." he said walking out of the room slowly.

"He is so fucking goofy, but he is a good man." Paige said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"How's it going, Champ?" Derek asked Ricky. He had walked into his bedroom without knocking and he knew he was lucky that he hadn't found Ricky and Patty in bed together.<p>

"It's going, I just figured that I would get up early and get ready." Ricky replied.

"Are you nervous?" Derek asked him.

"There is nothing for me to be nervous about. I already took most of my finals I just have two today and I'm getting out early." Ricky informed him.

"This is your last day of high school, it's a pretty big deal." Derek reasoned with him.

"All this is, is the end of one chapter and the start of something new." Ricky was taking this all in stride.

"You know that I'm proud of you, right?" Derek asked him. He had to make sure that his son knew how much he meant to him.

"I know that you're proud of me, dad." Ricky said smiling at him.

"I just feel like I didn't spend enough time with you when you were growing up. You might as well be Chuck's son; he is the one who raised you and Emily. You two suffered because your mother and I couldn't get our shit together." Derek went on.

"Dad, you were there for everything that mattered and you did the best you could." Ricky reasoned with him.

"It's just been here in the last couple of years that I've been around for you all the time and I just don't want you to doubt that I love you." Derek pressed harder.

Ricky actually threw his head back and chuckled. "I don't doubt that you love me, dad. I have always known that you and mom love me. You two never had any problems showing Em and I how much you loved us even when you two couldn't admit that you loved each other." He picked up a ring box off of his desk and started to put it in his pocket.

"Derek, what is that?" Derek asked his son using his given name.

"That is not what you think it is." Ricky assured him.

"What do I think it is?" Derek asked his imagination running wild.

"I'm pretty sure you think it's an engagement ring, but it's not, it's just a promise ring." Ricky replied.

Derek let out a sigh of relief. "Good, for a minute there I thought that you had lost your mind."

"I know that neither one of us is ready to be married yet, I'm not stupid enough to ask her to marry me before I think we're ready." Ricky promised.

"God, I don't know when you turned into a man on me. It must have happened when I had my head turned for just a second." Derek said getting misty eyed.

" I can promise you that I will always be your son no matter what happens." Ricky offered.

"I know, but you're grown up now you're not going to need me as much." Derek reasoned with him.

"I'm always going to need you, you're my dad." Ricky said like that should have been evident to him.

"You are by far one of the best things that I have ever done. I love you, Ricky." Derek said pulling his son into a hug.

"I love you too, dad." Ricky said hugging him back.

* * *

><p>"Here, Sweetie, I brought you a cup of coffee. I figured that you could use it with as late as you were up last night." Billie said walking into her son's room.<p>

"Thanks, mom." Billy smiled taking the cup from her.

Billie looked at her son and for the first time she was seeing the man that he had become instead of the boy that he used to be. His hair used to be bright blonde and time had turned it to a light brown. He used to be short and skinny boy he was now a muscular six-foot tall man. His once smooth face was now covered with a beard. "When did you get so grown up on me?" she asked him.

"I don't know, mom, I guess time did it." Billy replied not knowing how to respond to that statement.

"You really are the best of your father and I." Billie told him.

"I just want you to know that you and dad have been great. I couldn't have asked for better parents. I know that you were still young when you had me, but you've done one hell of an amazing job. I don't say it as much as I should, but thank you for everything you've done for me." Billy replied. It wasn't often that he got serious like that, but he thought that the occasion called for it.

"I'm your mom, William, you don't have to thank me for doing the things that I was supposed to do." Billie assured him.

"I know, but I just thought it would be nice to say it." Billy replied with a shrug.

"So, USC?" Billie asked him.

"Yeah, it's far enough away that I can have some space, but still close enough that I can come home every weekend if I want to." Billy informed her.

"I guess I'm never going to get you to give up football." Billie chuckled.

"Nope, I've got another four years to play, I don't know what I'll do after that." Billy admitted.

"You have no clue what you want to do either?" Billie asked. She had fallen into the job that she had now because of Piper. When she had been in college she had really had no clue about what she wanted to do with her life.

"I have no clue at all, but we'll see. I might become a sports writer. I really don't know yet, that's why I have four years to figure it out." Billy replied.

"It's not something that you have to stress yourself out about now. It'll come to you in time." Billie assured him.

"I have no worries. I know that I can always live with you and dad until I figure things out." Billy said trying hard to suppress a smirk.

"Your father will be thrilled to hear that." Billie commented rolling her eyes.

"I love you, mom." Billy said putting his arms around his mother.

"I love you too, Bill." Billie reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

Billy groaned when he heard his phone ring. He could tell who it was calling him from the ring tone. "What do you want, Leigh?" he asked his cousin. "Yeah, right now, that means I can't really talk at the moment. Call your boyfriend and get on his nerves if you need to talk to someone that badly." He told her hanging up the phone.

"What did your cousin want?" Billie asked.

"I'm not really sure that she even knew what she wanted. I think she just felt like hearing the sound of her own voice again." Billy said throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe," Ricky threw his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss. They were standing at her locker one last time for old time's sake.<p>

"Hey," Patty replied. She was more than ready to get the rest of her finals out of the way. She was just nervous about the speech she had to give tomorrow night.

"Let's take it all in one last time ladies and gentlemen. It's been one hell of a ride." Billy said walking over to the pair.

"You can say that again." Carly agreed joining them.

"I can't believe that we're being paroled tomorrow." Ricky commented trying to keep the conversation light.

"I know what you mean, it seems just like yesterday that we set foot in here for the first time." Billy agreed with him.

"That was back when the last of the older kids were still here. I remember my brother putting his arm around me and taking me to his lunch table the first day. At the time I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me, but now I get it. He was making sure that everyone knew I wasn't to be messed with and I was cooler than they thought I was." Patty recounted.

"Hank did watch out for all of us the last year he was here even though he was going through all kind of shit at the time. He never stopped being a good big brother." Carly admitted. That was pretty much the nicest thing she had ever said about Henry.

"I think that we should just take a moment to take it all in one last time." Billy suggested.

The group fell silent listening to the hustle and bustle of the voices in the hall and taking in the sight of everyone rushing off to class. This was the place where they had become adults, the place where they had made lifelong friends, and found love no matter how fleeting. They had experienced heartbreak and grown closer to each other in the process. This place helped to define the people that they had become and now they were leaving it behind.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm really going to miss this." Carly said after the moment had passed. She looked at the other three her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Me too, I don't know what I'll do next year without you guys." Billy admitted. He was going off alone.

"You won't be entirely alone, Prue will be there and you know that she will insist on spending time with you." Ricky reminded him.

"It won't be the same though, I get what he's saying. We just met up for our last breakfast at the manor before school. There won't be anymore carpooling or borrowing homework for each other. This is it the very next time that we'll be all together in one place we'll have jobs and we will have moved on with our lives." Patty spoke wisely.

"And you're worried about your speech?" Carly asked her. Her sister had really struck a cord with her.

"Yeah," Patty replied simply she knew she didn't have to go into more detail than that. Carly was her twin and they shared a bond unlike any other.

"You shouldn't be, all you have to do is speak from your heart like you did just a minute ago and no one is going to be able to ignore you." Carly said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"For the first time in a long time I think that you might actually know what you're talking about." Patty said smiling at her.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about. You should take it as accepted faith that I know a hell of a lot more than I like to let on." Carly said like her sister should have thought of that.

"Forgive me my ignorance." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"I forgive you, I know that you are in no way as smart as I am when it comes to things like this." Carly said making a gesture with her hand like it didn't matter.

Patty couldn't help sighing. "Way to ruin the moment, Leigh." She said shaking her head.

"You know that you love me." Carly countered.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." Patty said throwing her hands up in a sign of helplessness.

"That's ok I'm used to it, I render people speechless all of the time. Mostly my boyfriend though and that's because I've just…" Carly started to say but a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"For the good of everyone around you, I'm going to stop you from finishing that sentence." Rachel was the one who had put her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," Ricky said with a sigh of relief.

"I figured I might as well do that one last time, because God knows I'll never get her to listen to me again after today." Rachel replied. "Ok, I'm going to move my hand, you better not finish that sentence." She told Carly.

"I wasn't going to say anything that bad." Carly said in mock indignation.

"I wasn't going to take the chance of hearing something that I didn't want to hear come out of your mouth. I know you very well and you have a tendency to have a potty mouth." Rachel chuckled.

"I am not as bad as her," Carly pointed at Patty. "She walks into a bar and ten minutes later sailors come running out because of her nasty mouth."

"Be that as it may, I don't have to call her out on it all of the time the same way I do with you." Rachel pointed out to her.

"You only say that because you've never been in the weight room when they're all in there. Some days I have to make them play the quiet game because they get so carried away." Chuck said leaning against the row of lockers.

"Did you need something?" Ricky asked his brother.

"I just came to tell you four good luck with your last day." Chuck answered him.

"Thanks, Chuck, that was really sweet of you." Patty smiled at him.

"I'm a sweet guy, I have to be or my wife would kill me." Chuck laughed.

"That's what you get for marrying a Halliwell, you know that we're all nuts." Billy told him.

"You are all nuts, but that is why I love you guys so damn much." Chuck replied.

"You four should probably think about getting to class." Rachel pointed out to them.

"I don't know about Carly and Billy, but Ricky and I just have your final and Chuck's final today and then we're done." Patty seriously wasn't sweating her English final and it was pretty hard to fuck up her gym final.

"You have never been late to my class and I would really like it if you didn't make this last time the first time for that." Rachel teased her.

"I promise that Ricky and I will both be on time." Patty laughed.

"I would expect nothing less from our valedictorian." Rachel continued to rib her.

"Don't remind me that I have to make that stupid speech." Patty begged her.

"Honey, it won't be so bad, I had to make a speech when I graduated, so did B and Chris for that matter." Rachel assured her.

"All three of you had to make a speech?" Patty asked her with a confused look on her face.

"Chris and B were all dead even and there was no way to decide between them. I'm still hearing about the fact that I came in second to those two." Rachel informed her.

"Ricky and I were both pretty well matched, but when they went by weighted classes I had a little bit more weight than he did and that's how they decided it." Patty replied.

"She beat me out by like a fraction of an ounce that's how close it was, but I will never mind coming in second to her." Ricky said looking down at Patty with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Rach, you can tell them that they are being sickening it won't hurt their feelings." Mia said she wanted to get a second with her boyfriend.

"Hello, beautiful," Billy greeted her with a kiss.

"What have I told you about saying things like that?" Mia asked him, but she couldn't help grinning.

"You've asked me not to refer to you as beautiful, honey, babe, sweetie, baby, or any combination of those names." Billy replied automatically.

"That's right, and I do believe that you just broke that rule." Mia pointed out to him.

"I'm sorry, it just slips sometimes, sweetheart." Billy grinned knowing that that pet name wouldn't go over very well either.

"Don't call me sweetheart either." Mia scolded him.

"Can I call you bitch?" Billy asked both of his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Don't be a smart ass, William." Mia told him rolling her eyes at him.

"Forgive me for trying to be funny, Amelia." Billy retorted.

"Billy, if she kicks your ass I'm not going to blame her. That's some of the shit that Chris does to me and it pisses me off." Rachel advised him.

"Dude, never call a woman by her given name. I would have to sleep with one eye open if I ever called my wife Prudence." Chuck gave him a word to the wise.

"No joke, only men with a death wish do things like that." Ricky agreed with his big brother.

"Ok, point taken, I won't be guilty of making that mistake again." Billy said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Yes you will, you men always do things like that." Rachel teased him.

"On that note I'm actually going to do something new and show up to class on time." Carly said shaking her head.

"Hell has officially frozen over. My sister is going to make it to class on time." Patty joked.

"Stranger things have happened." Ricky told her laughing as he slipped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning, Paige?" Bianca asked her daughter when she orbed into the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment.<p>

"I need a reason to come talk to my mom now?" Paige asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but I know you very rarely do anything without having a reason." Bianca replied.

"You're right I do have a reason, I'm bored out of my fucking mind." Paige groaned.

"I thought you took a job with the police department?" Bianca asked her.

"I did, but I don't even know when that is going to start." Paige replied.

"I'm not sure that I like the idea of you having too much time on your hands there is no telling what kind of trouble that you can get into. You're a lot more like me than either of us is willing to admit." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me working for Uncle Mickey. I wouldn't do that to you." Paige assured her. She knew damn well what her mother was worried about.

"Thank you for that, with everything else that is going on I need a little peace of mind right now." Bianca thanked her softly.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked.

"I don't feel so great, but I did just have four teeth pulled. I can't eat anything and that just plain sucks." Bianca informed her.

"I would have thought that Uncle Hank would be fluttering around here waiting on you hand and foot." Paige observed.

"He had a meeting with Emmett, but he will be back in just a little while." Bianca responded.

"Mom, how are you doing with all of that?" Paige thought it was a good idea to ask that question.

"He shouldn't be gone too long and I know that he will do everything in his power to come back home to me in one piece. It doesn't mean that I have to like it, but I'm not really worried about him leaving. I knew that this was a possibility when I married him." Bianca assured her that she was fine and really she was.

"It can't be easy on you though." Paige commented.

"Hell, a little time apart might be good for us." Bianca played off her daughter's concern.

"You know that I'm not going to stop worrying about you, right?" Paige asked her.

"Paige, I'm the mother it's my job to worry about you not the other way around." Bianca corrected her.

"Exactly, you're my mom and I worry about you because I love you so much." Paige reasoned with her.

"Kiddo, I'm going to be fine I promise you that. I was on my own for a long time before I started dating Hank." Bianca assured her.

"Mom, no offense, but you weren't exactly sane then either." Paige pointed out to her.

"You don't have to worry about me falling off the wagon or anything stupid like that. I just might go work for your grandpa. It will give me something to do with my time and you know that he would love to have me." Bianca informed her.

"Maybe I should go work for grandpa too, just until Uncle Hank gets back." Paige suggested.

"I don't think that you and I could survive working with each other." Bianca chuckled.

"I know that we couldn't we would more than likely kill each other." Paige agreed.

"Chris, I'm thinking that these two being alone together can't be good for either of us." Henry said as he and Chris walked through the door of the apartment.

"Actually, it's probably worse for you than it is for me. I only have to deal with the messes that my daughter gets herself into. You on the other hand have to worry about the ringleader of that little operation." Chris replied pointing at Bianca.

"You don't need to worry, I don't feel well enough to go off and do anything stupid with the woman-child." Bianca laughed.

"Did you seriously just refer to me as that?" Paige asked her mother with an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm your mommy, I get to refer to you in whatever terms I deem fitting." Bianca reminded her.

"What have I told you about those mommy comments?" Paige asked with a scowl on her face.

"If you would stop letting them piss you off I would stop making them because it would no longer be any fun for me." Bianca leveled with her.

Paige ignored that last statement and turned to her father. "What were you doing, daddy?"

"I had to go get fitted for uniforms and get sworn in as an officer." Chris replied.

"You and Hank should be officers. If an idiot like Emmett can lead men then you two might as well get in on it. You both happen to be better leaders than he is." Bianca told them.

"Thanks, baby." Henry said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Bianca asked. She knew that they probably had something to do.

"In a little while I'm going to go make sure that Louie is up because we have to be at the manor. Something about Uncle Coop's brother needing our help," Henry answered her.

"Who is Louie?" Paige asked with a confused look on her face.

"That is what Hank started calling Greg today." Chris clued her in.

"Honey?" Bianca inquired. She was clearly asking him to explain himself.

"It's short for Lucifer. I thought it fit him pretty well." Henry explained his thought process.

"The sad thing is that I know that makes sense to all three of you." Bianca made a sweeping gesture with her hand to indicate the other three people in the room.

"Yeah, the three of us share a thought process and it isn't pretty sometimes." Chris agreed with his best friend.

"And to think I came over here willingly." Paige muttered while shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Go away," Greg yelled out pulling his pillow over his head.<p>

"Greg, you can try to smother yourself with your pillow all you want to, but I'm not going away." Jake taunted his younger brother.

"If I threw you a steak or something could I get you to come back in an hour?" Greg asked in a whine.

"As tempting as that offer sounds I'm going to have to pass. I was sent here on a mission and I can't leave until I complete it." Jake replied.

"What kind of mission?" Greg asked. He was afraid to find out the answer to that question because his brother was not known for being the sanest person in the world.

"I'm just supposed to tell you that you have to be at the manor in a couple of hours." Jake informed him.

"You could have used the phone to tell me that. I really didn't need you to come here and disturb my sleep for that." Greg bitched.

"But, Grego, I just wanted to see my little brother." Jake told him in an annoying voice.

"And I just want you to go away so I can sleep." Greg retorted throwing his pillow at him.

"For some reason it doesn't surprise me that you sleep on silk sheets. It's fitting since you live your life like a porn star." Jake joked falling into bed with him.

"Coop, so help me God, if you don't get the fuck out of here I'm going to kill you." Greg seethed.

"You've tried that several times and it never worked for you." Jake reminded him.

"I'm not going to hire demons to kill you this time I'm going to do it myself." Greg shot back at him.

"That one hurt pretty bad, Greg, and here I thought we were over this trying to kill each other business." Jake said batting his eyelashes at him just to piss him off.

"How is it that your wife hasn't killed you yet?" Greg asked him seriously.

"My wife loves me and she would never do anything to hurt me." Jake retorted.

"You are nothing more than an annoying pain in the ass, I honestly prefer Prue's company to yours." Greg zinged him.

"That one really hurt, you speak heresy when you say things like that. Prue is fucking Satan, there is no way in hell that I could be any worse than she is." Jake said taking offense to that statement.

"What do I have to do to get you to go away?" Greg asked him in a pleading tone.

"Kiss my feet, click your heels, and bow." Jake answered like that was the most normal thing in the world for him to say.

"Just get the fuck out." Greg yelled out him.

Jake stood up with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll see you later, sunshine." He blew him a kiss before shimmering out.

Greg grabbed the other pillow and put it under his head. "Stupid ass annoying older brother." He grumbled to himself as he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cody, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Coop asked his little brother. They were seated in the kitchen of the manor.<p>

"I'll tell you what it's all about when my little worker bees get here." Cody replied.

"I'm not going to let you ask them to help you until you tell me what this is about." Coop stated firmly.

"There is a demon out there killing off anyone with any hint of a gods' blood in them." Cody told him.

"You would know this how?" Coop asked.

"Because the son of a bitch tried to kill me. The only damn reason that I got away from him is because I was strong enough to fight him off." Cody answered him.

"Is this something that those kids really need to be messing with?" Piper asked.

"You know if you tell them not to do it they are just going to do it anyway." Lyn reasoned with her.

"Why are you looking for the thirteen?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law.

"They are pretty much the only group of people who have any hope of being able to defeat this bastard. Trust me I wouldn't have come looking for them if this wasn't super important." Cody swore to her.

"Well, we know for sure they are going to do it because it is dangerous and right up their alley." Prue commented with a snort.

"Prue, really I don't think it's wise to encourage them." Leo advised his sister-in-law.

"Like Lyn said they are going to do it with or without our blessing. We might as well just let them do it so they don't go behind our backs." Frank spoke up.

"That is a very wise idea, Frank. And to think they say all sorts of bad things about you." Cole ribbed him. He was at the manor for lack of anything better to do at the moment. He wasn't really sure where Nicole was right now.

"I'm sure that my wife is the one who says those bad things, you should know that you can't really listen to her." Frank said in a stage whisper.

"Francis, I heard that." Lyn glared at him.

"I meant for you to, Lynette." Frank grinned when she glared at him harder. "I love you." he recovered.

"I don't even know why I like you sometimes." Lyn told him.

"Because, I'm the father of your children." Frank pointed out to her.

"That right here is reason enough for me not to like you. All of our kids are brats." Lyn chuckled.

"Don't be like that, Lyn. You know that you're pretty badass and all our kids want to be like you." Frank reasoned with her.

"Bullshit, your daughter is exactly like you and she is very proud of that. I know that I don't even have to use her name, because you know damn well who I'm talking about." Lyn retorted.

"B can't help it that she is so much like me." Frank defended his little buddy.

"I'm not even having this argument with right now, Frank." Sometimes Lyn could only shake her head at the juvenile that she had willingly married.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that I took so long getting it out. I had a massive case of writer's block, but I seem to be cured now. I know that there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but the action is coming next chapter or at least I'm pretty sure it is Lol. The little kids are all getting ready to take the next step with their life and it's kinda making me sad, I mean we have watched them grow up over the past two years. There is no telling where Nicole is at the moment she is most likely with Tim though, I think that whole playhouse is getting ready to break wide open. Hank really needs to stop with all of his nicknames, but I agree Louie is a pretty fitting name for Greg. Billy can actually be serious every once in a while, who would have thought something like that? I just hope that that bet he made with Chase doesn't come back to bite him in the ass. The poor future kids really don't know what to do with themselves now that the demons that they were sent back to get rid of are all gone. Until next time please review.


	4. Greece Or Bust

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Dancer96 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Greece Or Bust<p>

"Come on, Louie, stop whining." Henry teased his cousin as he led him into the living room of the manor by his shoulders.

"Do I want to know why you're calling my son Louie?" Phoebe asked her nephew. She was well aware that with him it was likely that she didn't want to know.

"Louie is short for Lucifer." Hank explained to his aunt.

"Don't worry about it, mom, Tank just thinks he's funny." Greg said. He secretly loved it that his cousins took the time to come up with nicknames for him.

"That is by far one of the coolest fucking nicknames that anyone has ever come up with for me." Hank gushed. He thought that it suited him to a T.

"And to think I just put you in charge of people." Emmett commented he really had nothing better to do, so he was hanging out with Bianca.

"He's better equipped to be a leader than you are, Col. Hoyt, Sir." Bianca mocked him.

"Hey, this better not be about the fact that I slept with a night light until I was like thirteen." Emmett protested.

"Em, please don't admit to that in public, you make me embarrassed for you when you say things like that." Frank groaned as he shook his head at his baby brother.

"That's not as bad as Mr. I Wet The Bed Until I was seven." Jake said inclining his head in Greg's direction.

"I was really hoping that you guys would forget about that. I only admitted to that because I thought that we were all going to get killed by the Triad at the time." Greg said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because you share the secrets that are better off being taken to the grave when you think you're going to die." Paige said sarcastically. She really needed to find something to do with her time. Being bored was making her a bigger bitch than she already was.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I actually agree with the woman-child for a change." Bianca smirked knowing that she had just found a new way to get on her daughter's nerves.

"Aunt B, please don't piss her off, I'm the one who has to deal with her when you get her all riled up." Dom begged her.

"Dom, I don't even pay attention to the woman anymore. She wonders why I never listen to anything she says, well now she knows why." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Can I ask what we're all doing here?" Prue asked raising her hand.

"Your Uncle Cody wants your help with something. I want you guys to know that this is entirely up to you, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Coop began.

"If it is at all potentially dangerous then you guys can count me in." Emmett offered.

"You Hoyts are all fucking retarded." Lyn commented rolling her eyes.

"Mom!" Oriana protested.

"Honey, I can't help it that it's true." Lyn replied with a small smile.

"So, there is this demon going around killing anyone who has any hint of gods' blood in them." Cody started explaining.

"What does that have to do with you?" Greg asked with a confused look on his face.

"Our parents are Ares and Aphrodite." Coop stated simply.

"Wouldn't that make one of you two Eros?" Hank asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That would be our older more annoying brother. He's the perfect one and no one else can do anything right." Cody grumbled.

"What do you know about this demon?" Bianca asked. She knew a lot about demons and she already had an idea of what they were dealing with.

"Mom, what are you thinking?" Paige asked her.

"Not now, Paige, I'm trying to concentrate." Bianca dismissed her daughter.

"I don't know much about this demon just that he is after anyone with gods' blood in them." Cody replied.

"Just the Greek gods or other gods too?" Chris inquired.

"I don't really know." Cody admitted.

"I'm thinking that this is just a diversion." Bianca stated.

"Because, they want to distract us from what they are really trying to do." Hank agreed with his wife.

"The underworld is in chaos right now. I can't think of a better way to take power than what they are trying." Chris jumped on the thought train with the other two.

"What the hell are you three carrying on about?" Parker asked them. He found that if he didn't make them explain themselves he never knew what they were talking about. Actually no one knew what those three were talking about unless they explained themselves.

"They want to go after the Valkyries, because they are the greatest weapon that good has for the end of the world. If they were to take them out then they would earn the respect of the other demons and they would be able to rule the underworld." Bianca explained.

"Fuck, that means that not only are Puck and I not safe, but my mom isn't safe either." Calleigh cussed.

"Cal, you know that no one is getting to you on my watch." Parker swore to his girlfriend.

"I'm not worried, we've faced a lot worse than this." Calleigh assured him. Really she knew that she and her brother were safe she was more worried about something happening to her mother.

"You're sure that you know what demon this is?" Frank asked his daughter.

"I'm sure enough that I would bet my life on it." Bianca replied confidently.

"You know it may come to that, right?" Wyatt asked her sounding pretty damn amused.

"It's pretty much come down to that before and everything turned out fine, this time won't be any different." Bianca assured him.

"Where do we start?" Liz asked.

"I would say that we start by having a look at the book." Lilly answered her friend.

"I'm willing to bet that nothing in the book will help us. If these demons are as old as we think they are they're not going to be in there." Troy said shaking his head.

"Then we just use a spell or something. This isn't rocket science and it's not like we have a shortage of people who are good with spells." Oriana pointed out.

"I've seen what happens when you attempt a spell, so I'm begging you not to do anything drastic." Chord told his girlfriend.

"If there is nothing in the book to help us, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked. In her mind it was a very valid question.

"Wing it like we always do would be my guess." Roman ventured.

"We're not going to wing it, we're going to go to Magic School." Bianca corrected him.

"Which is a fancy way of saying that we're going to wing it." Emmett cracked.

"Emmett, you're in enough trouble with her as it is. I don't think that it would be smart for you to talk to her like that." Lyn pointed out to her brother-in-law.

"I'm not always known for doing the smart thing." Emmett pointed out to her.

"Before we go to magic school I think that I'm going to go find my brother and have a little chat with him that he isn't going to like." Calleigh said.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Parker asked her.

"No, I'll just meet you guys at magic school, I have a feeling that Puck isn't going to like what I have to say to him anyway." Calleigh replied.

"Alright, we're going to go investigate this further. I'm sure we'll be in touch if we figure something out." Wyatt said.

"Wait a minute, there might not be any reason for us to go to magic school at all. If this demon is as old as we think he is then there is a way to stop him before he comes to power." Hank said after giving it some thought.

"What are you thinking, son?" Henry asked him.

"I'm thinking that if we just go back to ancient Greece that he isn't going to be as powerful and it will be much easier to put an end to him." Hank explained to his father.

"You can't seriously be suggesting something like that." Prue said looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why not? We've got sent everywhere else, I figured that ancient Greece might be an improvement for us." Hank replied shrugging.

"Hank, I think that is taking a bigger risk than you should." Paige pointed out to her son.

"Aunt Paige, we have taken much bigger risks than this one. Like seriously we just played a hunch with the Triad. It was a miracle that it turned out to be right." Chuck spoke up.

"I'm both shocked and appalled that you people don't trust my judgment. I wouldn't have just let you go up against the Triad if I had any doubts." Paige told her uncle.

"Right, because, you are just so into doing the sensible thing." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm only caviler with my own life, I don't take risks with other people's." Paige protested.

"You've never almost got us all killed with one of your hair brained plans." Alan said sarcastically.

"And she's never asked us to do anything stupid either." Savannah added.

"Please, she doesn't ask for volunteers she just tells us what we're going to be doing." Brady threw out there.

"You guys are going to piss her off." Dom warned them.

"I'm not as bad as you people are trying to make me out to be." Paige huffed.

"You're not as reasonable as you are trying to act like either." Jack said smirking at her.

"That's it, I'm not talking to you people for the rest of the day." Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You say that like it hurts our feelings." Savannah grinned at her.

"Where is your mother to keep you in line when I need her?" Cole asked knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer. He really did wonder where his girlfriend was. If only he knew what she had been doing behind his back he wouldn't be so calm.

"I believe we have demons to deal with, so we are just going to do that now." Chris said wanting to get away from the parents.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, I would say that I was surprised to see you here, but that would be a lie." Tim grinned at his ex-wife when he opened the door to his apartment.<p>

"I'm not here for the reason you think I am." Nicole replied.

Tim nodded his head knowingly. "I take it that this is about me getting Troy and Chord that job." He said.

"This is about that among other things." Nicole confirmed.

"What other things could we have to talk about?" Tim asked her.

"Timmy, I can't keep cheating on Cole. It isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to him, and it isn't fair to me." Nicole told him bluntly.

"I knew that you were going to come to your senses sooner or later." Tim said with a small smile.

"It's not because I don't still love you, because I do. I just have to give this thing with Cole a chance. As I've said before I wish you would have come back a couple of months sooner." Nicole said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm the one who fucked up not you. I'm the one to blame for all of this. I will always love you and if I have to prove that by letting you go then so be it. I'll just let that be my penance for walking out on my family." Tim replied with a shrug.

"I'm never going to stop loving you either, God knows that I've tried. I've just got Dom now and I owe it to Savannah to make sure that she is born." Nicole supplied.

"When you're a parent you do what you have to for the sake of your kids. I guess that's something that I never learned." Tim admitted.

"Timmy, that's why you walked away in the first place. You wanted to keep our babies safe. I can't fault you for that, I just wish you would have told me at the time." Nicole replied understandingly.

"I should have stuck it out, I'm always going to regret not hanging around. You shouldn't have to live with regrets too, for me it comes with the territory. I don't know if I have ever told you this, but the reason I didn't turn around when I walked out the door was because I wouldn't have been able to live with seeing the look that was on your face." Tim told her.

"Timmy, I don't even know how we got here. You were my first love, I thought that we would be together forever." Nicole replied sighing.

"I don't know, I always knew that you were the one for me and I would never want to be without you." Tim agreed.

"I think that we just let life and everyone else get in the middle of what we had." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"No, I'm the one who messed up what we had. I'm a compulsive gambler; I gave up the best thing that ever happened to me because of that. I honestly could forgive myself for walking out on you, but I can't forgive myself for walking out on my babies." Tim knew that there was no way that he would ever forgive himself for the things that he had done.

"You did what you thought was best at the time." Nicole said trying to relive him of some of the guilt he was feeling.

"Nicky, there is no absolution for what I did. I know that and it is just something that I have to live with. I want you to go be happy with Cole, I'll manage just fine without you." Tim assured her.

"I really love you, Timmy." Nicole said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Nicky." Tim said pulling her closer to him. Knowing that he would probably never get another chance he dipped his head to kiss her. What had begun as a chaste kiss soon turned into to something more. His mouth was hungry and urgent on hers as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

"Timmy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to make love to me like it's the last time it's ever going to happen." Nicole told him.

Tim wasn't about to argue with her he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Cal, is this really important? You caught me just before I was about to leave to hang out with Penny." Huck asked his sister. Since he and his girlfriend started having sex it seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.<p>

"Yes, Puck, this is super important." Calleigh said from her place behind her desk. She knew that the best place to catch him was at work.

"What do you think I did this time?" Huck asked her. Really this time he was innocent of any wrongdoing.

"I need you to go spend some time with mom today." Calleigh told him hoping that he wouldn't argue with her about it.

"I'm not going to Valhalla without you giving me the reason that you want me to go." Huck replied stubbornly.

Calleigh sighed; she knew that that boy wouldn't just do what she told him to without asking questions. "There is this demon running around that is killing anyone with gods' blood in them." She informed him.

"What does that have to do with me going to Valhalla?" Huck asked her. He thought it was a reasonable question.

"By definition what is a Valkyrie?" Calleigh asked in reply.

"A goddess," Huck answered and recognition dawned on his face. "You want me to go so you'll know that I'm safe."

"Yes, that is why I want you to go." Calleigh admitted.

"Cal, I'm not going to turn tail and run like I'm afraid. That demon has been on the loose for God alone knows how long and he hasn't made a move on us yet. I'm not going to give the bastard the satisfaction of chasing me to Valhalla." Huck stated firmly.

"You have no idea what it would do to me if something happened to you. I really wish you would do this one thing for me." Calleigh pleaded with him.

"Cal, I know how to handle myself, and I promise at the first sign of danger I'm gone. But, running never solved anything. I'm a man now; I can't expect you to take care of me for the rest of my life." Huck reasoned with her.

"I know that you know how to handle yourself, but I raised you and it would kill me if something bad happened to you." Calleigh pointed out logically.

"Cal, I really need to learn to handle things on my own. You're not always going to be right there when I need something. I mean you're moving to New York in a few months and I'm going to have take care of my own shit then. I might as well get a jump on that now." Huck replied.

"Huck, I'm always going to be there for you no matter how far away I am. But, I guess you're right, you need to learn to stand on your own two feet sooner or later. I'm going to trust your judgment this one time and I will let you do what you think is right." Calleigh relented. She was proud of the man that her brother had become. She was even prouder of the fact that she had had something to do with it.

"I promise at the first sign of trouble I'm gone." Huck swore to her.

"That's all I can ask." Calleigh said nodding her head.

"Cal, while I'm thinking about it, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me." Huck said having a rare serious moment.

"You don't have to thank me, it was an honor to raise you. You turned into a good man and I am very proud of you." Calleigh told him with a smile.

"I know that I haven't always made it easy on you and dad, but you never once gave up on me." Huck said smiling back at her.

Calleigh stood and opened her arms to her baby brother. "Come here, you," she told him. Huck went to her and allowed her to pull him into a hug. "I love you so much." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Cal." Huck replied hugging her just a little bit tighter than he normally did. He didn't know what he would do with himself when she was away in New York.

* * *

><p>"Hen, I'm pretty sure that this isn't the best idea that you've ever had." Wyatt cautioned his cousin. They were in the library of magic school researching the demon that they were after.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that we don't have a lot to go on and this is better than waiting around to see what is going to happen." Henry pointed out to him.

"I'm going to align myself with that statement." Chris said.

"As will I." Bianca raised her hand.

"It doesn't surprise any of us that you three agree about something." Lilly said rolling her eyes at them.

"Could this plan be remotely dangerous?" Emmett asked. He got a bunch of raised eyebrows and head nods in reply. "Then I'm totally on board." He said with a big grin.

"B, he is without a doubt your uncle." Oriana told her sister.

"I know." Bianca said shaking her head.

"I say that there is no way we are going to come up with a better plan so we should just go with what Hank is suggesting." Chuck threw out.

"It's not like Hank has ever really steered us wrong." Prue agreed with her husband.

"That's because he is the only one who can ever come up with a decent plan." Jake was actually agreeing with something that Prue said.

"If Chris, Hank, and B all think that this is the best way to go I can't argue with that." Rachel said. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get one of them to change their mind much less all three of them.

"Seriously, you, Chris, Hank, and B are all about to count as one vote. You four very rarely disagree about anything." Roman said rolling his eyes.

"Hank and I disagree all of the time." Bianca corrected him.

"Not when it comes to hunting demons, you don't." Troy said arching his eyebrow.

"The hell we don't. We fight because my wife thinks it's ok for her to go off on her little demon hunts alone." Henry told him.

"Really, Troy, the last thing you want to do is get those two started." Chord groaned.

"I vote that we just fucking go with Hank's idea, because it is the least likely to get us killed. At least with him we know that there is a chance of something going wrong and we can plan for it. If we wait for the demon to come to us, then there is a lot more that could go wrong." Parker was actually the only one who had thought that through all the way.

"I got here just in time if we're voting on a plan. My vote goes to whatever plan is going to get this over with the quickest." Calleigh said teleporting into the library.

"I'm going to vote with the Tank on this one." Greg said.

"Lizzie and I can't be the only two sane people here." Wyatt said shaking his head.

Liz looked at her husband and sighed. She knew that what she was about to say was going to piss him off royally. "Wuvey Bear, it's you against everyone else on this one. I'm voting with Hank too." She told him gently.

"That is just fucking great, everyone else has lost their fucking minds. I don't even know how you people can consider this a good idea." Wyatt said throwing his hands up in the air. They never appreciated the fact that he was just trying to look out for all of them.

"Here is the plan, I think that we can get one more use out of our swords. That way we are prepared for everything." Henry said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"That actually sounds like a pretty damn good plan. Here I thought I was agreeing to chaos." Emmett commented. He sounded just a tad bit disappointed.

"Emmett, we really don't have luxury of doing anything half assed, so we plan to the hilt." Oriana explained to her uncle.

"All we need to do is word the spell so it takes to the right time and the demon. It should also be worded in a way that we will blend in, but still retain all of our memories." Henry went on. He was ignoring the chatter going on around him.

"I still think that this is a stupid fucking idea." Wyatt huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Wy, this will be fun for you. You get to use your favorite toy and everything." Chris tried getting his brother to stop being such a jackass.

"Fine, but, I'm only going along with this because I get to use my sword, not because I think it's a good idea." Wyatt said fixing a pout on his face.

"Now we just need someone to come up with a spell." Greg stated the obvious.

Bianca frowned when she saw that all eyes were on her. "How come you guys always look at me like that? I can't just pull spells out of my ass." she asked hotly.

"B, you do teach advanced spell writing." Rachel pointed out to her cousin.

"That doesn't mean that I have all the fucking answers." Bianca said incredulously.

"In this case we are going to say that you do and let you write this spell. You're a teacher you know everything that can go wrong and that way you know what not to do." Emmett was using some pretty fucked up logic, but as long as he wasn't the one who had to write the spell he didn't care.

"I should warn you that when using spells things can still go wrong." Angie said walking into the library.

"Great, just what I needed on top of everything else at the moment." Bianca said grabbing her jaw in pain. She hoped like hell that Henry didn't see her do that. "Rachel, deal with her, she is your mother and that makes her your problem. I would do it, but my mom would disown me for killing her sister." she told her cousin.

"Mom, is there something that we can do for you?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"No, I was just coming here to kill time between my classes and to my shock and total surprise I found my first born getting ready to do something that is more likely than not ill advised. I know that you have to be up to no good if Emmett is with you." Angie replied.

"I take offense to that, Ange, and then you wonder why I like Lyn better than I like you." Emmett said flashing her a charming smile.

"I have to tell you that my older sister isn't as great as you people make her out to be." Angie gave him a word to the wise.

"You're talking about my mom, Aunt Ange." Oriana reminded her.

"I didn't say anything that I wouldn't say to her face, so you have nothing to be offended about." Angie told her niece pinching her cheek. "What are you guys doing anyway?" she asked.

"We're not doing anything as a matter of fact we consider this fun." Bianca answered her sarcastically.

"There was no need for the sarcasm, Bianca Lyn." Angie said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm married to a Halliwell there is always need for sarcasm." Bianca replied with a smirk.

Angie pointed her finger at her. "Watch it, girl, you are on very thin ice at the moment." She warned.

"What are you going to do, tell my mom?" Bianca asked the sarcasm making its way back into her voice.

"No, I'm going to do worse, I'm going to tell my mom. I know that you don't want your Nonna on your ass." Now it was Angie's turn to smirk. She knew that Bianca didn't get along with her grandmother.

"Go on, I'll dial the number for you." Bianca retorted with a shrug.

"Hank, I can't believe that you married her, there is seriously something wrong in her head." Angie said shaking her head.

"I love her, Aunt Ange. I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but love makes you do stupid things." Henry replied he was looking at his wife with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you too, honey." Bianca smiled at him.

"Now, seriously, what are you guys doing?" Angie asked again.

"We are going after a demon that kills anyone that has gods' blood in them." Rachel finally answered her mother knowing she would go away quicker if they told her what was going on.

"Do your parents know about this?" Angie asked the group as a whole.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone's parents but mine know about this. And I wouldn't be surprised if Frankie called dad and told him what I was up to." Emmett answered for them.

"Ok, I'm just going to tell you idiots to be careful and don't do anything that will get you killed." Angie said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"We've got it all under control, mom, there is nothing for you to worry about." Rachel assured her.

"I'm your mother, Claire, it's my job to worry about you." Angie reminded her.

"We're always careful." Rachel promised her.

"You better be, I have to get back to work now." Angie hugged her daughter and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Something tells me that we should have volunteered to help out." Paige said. They were sitting in the living room of her apartment without anything better to do at the moment.<p>

"You know that they wouldn't have let us help, so there was no use in offering our services." Jack pointed out to her.

"But, still it would be nice to be needed again." Alan totally got where Paige was coming from and he felt the same way.

"Face it, we did our job and now there is really nothing else for us to do." Dom grumbled.

"We are pretty much useless at the moment." Brady agreed.

"That's because there is nothing else for us to do." Savannah pointed out to him.

"Savannah, you at least have the option of going back home the rest of us are stuck here." Dom told his sister.

"And I told you that as long as you guys are stuck here I'm not going anywhere either." Savannah replied stubbornly.

"Right, well, arguing about it doesn't do us any good. It's not like we can change the fact that we're stuck here." Paige commented.

"I guess we're just going to have to find something to do to occupy our time." Jack threw out there.

"I mean I guess I could always go back to school and finish my damn degree." Brady said.

"And I could go back to being a firefighter." Alan stated.

"I might as well go back to law school." Dom said with a shrug.

"I know that I'm going back to nursing school." Savannah supplied.

"I could always talk grandpa into giving me a job." Jack guessed.

"And I'm going back to being a cop, so it's not like we have nothing at all to do. We just have nothing to do at the moment. I know that this is hard, but we're all just going to have to adapt to the fact that there is no going back for us." Paige said reasonably.

No sooner had those words left her mouth than Matt Hunter appeared in a shower of purple and blue orbs. "Guys, I really need to have a word with you," he said by way of greeting.

"What do you want, Matty?" Paige asked him. She didn't really realize how easily her nickname for him slipped out of her mouth.

"I actually have some good news for you for a change." Matt told her.

"What your bosses have decided to actually be helpful for once?" Dom asked him sarcastically.

"Actually they have," Matt answered him. "It took some doing on my part, but they decided that if you guys want they will send you back to your time."

"What?" Jack asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"They said that it was only fair after everything that you guys did to help out." Matt explained to him.

"When do you need an answer from us?" Brady asked.

"You guys can take your time. I know that it is a big decision and it isn't one that you should make without giving it a lot of thought." Matt answered him.

"Matt, you've given us a lot to think about and we're going to need time to talk it over. I'll give you a call when we have an answer for you." Paige told him with a smile.

"I'll be waiting." Matt said before he orbed back out.

"Wow, that was wow." Alan said rubbing his hands over his face.

"We have to talk about it." Brady said sighing. If this had happened a couple months before he would have jumped at the chance, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Damn right, we have to talk about it. They have got to stop going around playing with people like this. I gave myself over to Emily and I don't know that I'll be able to leave her." Jack muttered. He really didn't know what to think at the moment. On the one hand he would love to go home, but on the other hand he didn't want to break Emily's heart.

"We'll talk about it, we just don't have to talk it to death." Alan said he couldn't help being just a little hopeful about their situation.

"You want to vote now?" Dom asked.

"Sure, let's just see where we stand." Paige replied. "By a show of hands who wants to stay?" she asked. Of course Brady's hand shot right up. Jack also raised his hand, but you couldn't really tell if it was up or down it was somewhere in between. "Who wants to go home?" Alan, Dom, and Savannah all put their hands up.

"You don't have an opinion?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know what I want right now. We don't know what will be waiting for us back at home." Paige told him honestly.

"We don't have to decide anything right this minute. We should take our time and chew it over." Brady stated. Just when things had started looking up for them they got this shit dumped in their laps.

* * *

><p>"Hey, old pal, how are you doin'?" Victor greeted Caleb Bradford cheerfully when he walked into his office.<p>

"I'm doin' alright, Vic, I'm still alive so I can't complain." Caleb replied with a grin.

"What brings you to town?" Victor asked like he didn't know damn well what he was going in town.

"My middle grandson is graduating tomorrow and only a real bastard would miss his grandson's graduation." Caleb explained to him.

"Ricky is going to be thrilled to see you here." Victor stated unnecessarily.

"I know that I'm proud as hell of him right now. I can't believe that he is going to be a division one football player." Caleb was beaming with pride as he spoke.

"I'm proud as hell of him and his girlfriend. Those two pretty much kick ass and take names." Victor was also glowing.

"It doesn't seem like we should be old enough to have grandchildren who are adults." Caleb commented.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday that I was bouncing them all on my knee and now they are all ready to take on the world." Victor agreed with him.

"We really are getting old." Caleb chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, buddy, age is just a number and I happen to be young at heart." Victor teased him.

"Forgive me for being so blind." Caleb said dramatically.

"I think that just this once I can look past your stupidity." Victor grinned at him.

"Thank you ever so much." Caleb said giving him a mocking bow.

"Let's blow this joint. We can call Sammy and Brennan and get a damn poker game started." Victor said shuffling the papers on his desk to the side. He could always come back to them later.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Caleb agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, we probably shouldn't have ditched the other idiots there is no telling what kind of mess they are going to get into." Patty told her boyfriend.<p>

"They will be fine on their own for a little while. I just wanted to spend some time with you before things get hectic." Ricky replied brushing off her concern.

"We have all summer together." Patty reminded him.

"I know that, but I wanted to spend time with you now." Ricky reasoned.

"Any special reason we're on the pier right now?" Patty asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel." Ricky said leading them on. They waited in line and got on the ride. They were both silent as they did so just content to be in each other's company.

"The view from up here is really amazing." Patty said when they had stopped at the top.

"It's no where near as beautiful as what I get to look at every day." Ricky told her with a charming smile.

"Don't you start being cheesy on me." Patty teased him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ricky rolled his eyes. "Give me your hand." He ordered her.

Patty gave him her left hand. "I don't even want to know what you're up to this time." She commented.

Ricky pulled the ring out of his pocket, but he kept it hidden. "I just want to make a promise to you. I promise to always be faithful only to you, to share every part of who I am with you, and to love you more everyday." He said. After he finished speaking he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ricky, what is this?" Patty asked him admiring the hardware that he had just put on her. It was a thin silver band that had an emerald in the middle and a diamond on each side. The inside of the band was inscribed _Forever and Always. _

"That is a promise ring." Ricky explained.

"I love you so much." Patty said capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you too." Ricky said after he had pulled away from her.

* * *

><p>"That spell packed quite a punch." Emmett commented dryly as he tried to get his bearings. His eyes were squinted in the harsh sunlight; he could see vast ranges of mountains, lush trees, and sand.<p>

"Uh, how do we know that we're in the right place?" Roman asked. He felt that he needed to they had had spells backfire on them before.

"We know that we're in the right place because I wrote that spell. Trust me when I say that my spells don't backfire." Bianca told him with a cocky smirk.

"I think that something needs to be done about the way we are dressed." Lilly bitched. They women were all dressed in some form of a toga, while the guys were dressed in battle armor.

"Just think of it as a toga party gone wrong." Chuck offered his little sister.

"The point is to blend in." Chris reminded them.

"Damn, I'm good." Bianca gloated.

"Let's not get too cocky yet, B. We still have to find our demon." Henry chided his wife.

"It's hard to be humble when you're great." Bianca smirked at him.

"Really, B? Must you be so damn full of yourself?" Oriana asked her sister while rolling her eyes.

"O, don't even start with her right now. We have a job that we need to do and I would really like it if we could get it over with quickly." Rachel begged her younger cousin.

"I don't even know where we should start looking." Parker admitted.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us know where to start on this one, Park, it's not only you." Calleigh told her boyfriend gently.

"That is the same place that we always start at, but we always get the job done." Prue said brightly.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but she is right." Jake agreed with his sister.

"I can't believe you two just agreed about something." Greg said his eyes going wide. His brother and sister never got along and when they did that could only mean trouble.

"Do you guys still think that this was a good idea?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"Wy, we've talked about this before you need to be a big boy things can't go your way all of the time." Liz told her husband like she was talking to a small child.

"I say that we split up and take a look around." Chris suggested. Most of his plans involved them splitting off into groups.

"I think that that is a pretty stupid idea. Splitting up will only get us into trouble." Chuck protested.

"We could cover more ground that way." Chris pointed out.

"If we were at home or in the underworld I would agree with that, but we don't know anything about this place and separating wouldn't be a good idea." Chuck replied.

"Chris, Chuck does make a pretty valid point, I think that it would be ill advised to split up into groups right now." Emmett put his two cents in on the matter.

"Ok, we'll stick together, but I don't want to hear anyone bitching about how long this takes us." Chris finally relented.

"C. Perry, you know this group of people they are going to bitch no matter what you do or how you do it." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

"Of course they will." Chris muttered shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Lynette, do you have any idea what kind of stupidity that your daughter has gotten my daughter into this time?" Angie asked her sister when she shimmered in the living room of the manor.<p>

"First of all my daughter isn't as bad as you make her out to be. Second of all don't call me Lynette; you know that I don't like it, Angela. And lastly I know damn well what they're all up to right now." Lyn replied ticking off each point on her fingers as she went.

"I swear it's the fucking Hoyt in them that makes them both retarded and Bianca got a double dose." Angie commented rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to choose not to take offense to that statement, because it's a known fact that the Hoyts are all nuts." Frank said. He knew it was better to go along with what they said than it was to argue with them about it.

"At least you can admit to it, if I were to say that to your brother he would shit a brick." Angie chuckled. "Do I want to know how they found out about this demon?" she asked.

"Because, Cody here can't handle his shit and he about got his ass kicked by the demon that they're after." Coop explained. He didn't miss the pissed off glare that his little brother shot him when he said that.

"I did not almost get my assed kicked. The damn demon just caught me a little off guard that's all." Cody said defensively.

"Which is the same thing as saying you got your ass kicked." Cole supplied helpfully.

"Cody, a word of advice," Phoebe began and then she went on when she saw that she had her brother-in-law's undivided attention. "It's not worth arguing with them because you're not going to win." She advised him.

"With him we don't even know that it was a demon, it could have been a jealous husband for all we know." Coop cracked.

"I will have you know that I gave up on married women a long time ago." Cody protested.

"How long has it been, Cody?" Coop asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"A month," Cody admitted.

"You are gonna get your ass shot one day. I swear you have been the same damn way since you were fifteen." Coop could only roll his eyes at the little idiot.

"Perish the thought, I can get out of a bedroom window quicker than anyone that I know." Cody dismissed his concern.

"And you do it half dressed, hell a couple of times I had to come rescue your ass you were naked." Coop reminded him.

"Hey, I was young and inexperienced then. You can't hold that against me for the rest of my life." Cody protested.

"These two fight about like Frank and Mickey do." Angie observed.

"Frank and Mickey have fought about worse than this before." Lyn corrected her.

"Hey, Michael and I are not that bad." Frank protested and he knew that it was a lie.

"You and Michael are that bad, you two fight about shit that happened ten years ago." Lyn rolled her eyes at him.

"You and Angie aren't any better, you two argue about shit that happened when you were teenagers." Frank replied.

"Don't start something that you can't finish, Francis." Lyn warned him.

"You know damn good and well that I'm not scared of you, Lynette." Frank replied staring his wife down.

"Oh, shit, Lyn and Frank are going to fight yet again. I've got to say that this stopped being amusing years ago." Angie really just liked to get those two going because it was entertaining as hell for her.

"Angie, I swear that you and Mickey just like to get those two going." Piper said shaking her head.

"Hell yeah, we do, they are our older siblings they caused us hell, it's our turn to return the favor." Angie replied like Piper should have thought of that.

"I happen to agree with you on that one, older siblings in general are a pain in the ass and I'm mostly talking about Prue when I say that." Phoebe grinned at her sister when she glared at her.

"I honestly don't know why I hold out hope that any of you people are going to grow up." Prue grumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I'm sorry for the wait. Caleb, Victor, Sam, and Brennan together can't be a good combination they will just end up getting in trouble together. Ricky is such a good boyfriend when he wants to be and he is totally sweet. Frank and Lyn are pretty much just an older version of Henry and Bianca. Huck can be sweet when he wants to be. Look at that now the future kids have a tough decision on their plates, I don't know what they're going to do, they are pretty much between a rock and a hard spot on that one. Only and Henry and Greg would call each other Tank and Louie that is some pretty funny stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try my best to finish this episode in a timely manner. Until next time please review.


	5. Legends Of The Temple

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Legends Of The Temple<p>

"So, where do you guys suggest we look first?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. He really didn't think that this was the best idea that they had ever had.

They were in an acropolis with people hustling and bustling all around them. The smell of drying fish wafted from some of the stands and there were venders selling all kinds of wares.

"I have no clue where to start on this one." Chris admitted.

"You guys should consider yourselves lucky that I like to read about different things. Magic was something that was pretty well reserved for use in the temples of the gods." Henry spouted off.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were a nerd in high school." Bianca told her husband shaking her head at him.

"Hey, I wasn't a nerd, I just liked to read a lot." Henry said pretending to take offense to that statement.

"Your stupid ass graduated at the top of your class, you had to be doing something that was uncool." Chuck teased him.

"I can't help it that I'm so damn smart." Henry said with a shrug.

"Ok, do you have any idea as to where the nearest temple is?" Lilly asked. It was a valid question. Plus she knew if they didn't get back on topic they would be there all damn day.

"Well, all signs are pointing to us being in Athens, so I'm thinking that the Temple of Athena can't be far." Chris supplied helpfully.

"Chris is another of the nerds in this group." Liz felt the need to tease her brother-in-law.

"Chris doesn't really give a damn what you say about him." Chris replied talking about himself in the third person.

"Perry, I'm begging you not to talk about yourself in the third person. You know that it is weird for me when you do things like that." Rachel pleaded with him.

"Rach, don't let him know that it bothers you it will only make him do it more often." Prue advised her.

"So, I'm thinking that we're always going to be this off topic." Parker said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Park, you know as well as I do that there is no hope for this group of people." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"I don't know why B hasn't killed you guys yet." Emmett said. He knew how his niece was about people being off topic all of the time.

"I've long since given up about getting them to stay on topic. I'm just happy if I can get them to get the job done without getting anyone killed." Bianca said throwing her hands up in the air. Really she knew that they got that off topic just to piss her off sometimes.

"B, we haven't come remotely close to getting killed in a long time." Roman corrected her.

"We just do risky things that could get us killed." Chord supplied.

"I don't think that we've actually been in any danger in a while." Oriana agreed with Roman.

"I can't believe that we're having this conversation in the middle of a damn demon hunt." Troy said rolling his eyes. Really he didn't know why anything they did surprised him. He had been around this group of people long enough to know what they were like.

"I don't know why you can't believe that we're having this conversation now. We've had more ridiculous conversations than this at worst times before." Jake reminded him.

"Uhm, this is just a suggestion, but I'm thinking that we should find that temple so we can get rid of this demon sometime today." Greg suggested. It was a just a thought, but they should probably be getting on with what they needed to do.

"Louie is right, we really need to get a move on." Henry said. Greg shot him a glare at him when he called him Louie and Henry grinned at him.

"Ok, then let's just go find that temple." Chris agreed with his partner in crime.

"How are we going to find it?" Emmett asked. He did have an intelligent question every once in a while.

"That is simple all we have to do is ask. It can't be that hard to find. You know as well as I do how big these people were on their gods." Bianca explained to her uncle like he was a small child. Really he was pretty child like even though he was the oldest one in the group at the moment.

* * *

><p>The intense sunlight beat down on the Amazon like tropic local that was Valhalla. It hit the blue lagoon so that it appeared to be made of a million sparkling sapphires.<p>

"Pens, you really didn't have to come with me." Huck addressed his girlfriend.

"This is important to you, so yes I did have to come." Penny replied kissing his cheek.

"I just wanted to check in with my mom and make sure that everything is ok after what my sister told me." Huck explained to her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just wanted you to know that I support you and that is why I'm here with you." Penny informed him.

"Really, I don't know what I did that was right enough to deserve you." Huck said gazing at her lovingly.

"Well, you did stalk me for about three months, so I'm thinking that that has something to do with why we're together now." Penny joked with him.

"Hey, I take offense to that, I didn't stalk you." Huck protested. Really he had done everything but stalk her to get her to give him a chance.

"You didn't exactly leave me in peace either." Penny corrected him.

"I couldn't leave you alone and you know why. You were being stubborn at the time and I had to pull out all the stops to get you." Huck pointed out.

"Puck, you followed me around like a lost puppy dog." Penny reminded him.

"Well, it worked out for me, because we have been dating for almost a year now." Huck knew that he wouldn't get the last word, but he had to at least make an attempt his pride was at stake here.

"I only went out with you at first because I felt sorry for you. After a while you started to grow on me." Penny zinged him.

"I don't know why I even try arguing with you I can't ever win." Huck said as they approached the training arena where his mother could normally be found.

"Puck, you should be used to the fact that a woman is always going to be right." Kara told the boy that she thought of as her nephew.

"Aunt Kara, you scared the shit out of me. I know that you have extensive ninja training, but you could a guy some warning next time." Huck clutched his chest like he was having a heat attack.

"That wouldn't be any fun for me and you know it." Kara really liked giving him a hard time. She turned to Penny. "And you must be the one who was finally woman enough to tame him."

"I wouldn't say that I tamed him because that isn't possible, but he is house broken now." Penny joked.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." Kara told her with a grin.

"Do you by chance know where my mom is?" Huck asked her hopefully.

"Your mom is the same place she always is and she is going to be very happy to see you." Kara informed him seriously.

"I know that I don't see her as much as I should, but things have been really busy lately." Huck offered his explanation for his recent absence.

"I'm not that one you need to tell that." Kara replied not unkindly. "Hey, Freyja, your spawn is here." she called out to her friend as they approached the place where she was sitting with Mist.

"Kara, I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to refer to him as my spawn." Freyja said in mock castigation.

"I can't think of a better word to describe what he is. I'm still not sure that he wasn't switched at birth." Kara replied with a shrug.

"He looks just like his father as you well know." Freyja replied a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Although, I will admit that he can be quite the handful when he wants to be."

"Let's not talk about me like I'm not standing right here." Huck said sounding highly offended.

"Has anyone ever told him that men should be seen and not heard?" Kara asked knowing that it would piss him off.

"Penny, in case you were wondering this is why I don't ever come here. Actually this isn't even the main reason that I don't come here. This is just one thing on the very long list of why I don't come here more often." Huck rambled.

"Does he get like that often?" Kara asked Penny.

"Yeah, he has the tendency to go off the deep end every now and then, fortunately or unfortunately he always comes back." Penny quipped in jest.

"Like I said, you and I are going to get along really well." Kara told her again.

"It's nice to know that I don't even rate a hi from my own mother anymore." Huck muttered to himself.

Freyja smiled and opened her arms to him. "Hello, sweet boy, it has been entirely too long since I last saw you." she pulled him into a hug more or less against his will.

"Hi, mom, I know that I haven't been able to get here recently and I'm sorry, but things have been hectic as hell. I've just had a lot to deal with and then I have to make sure that dad doesn't run shit into the ground." Huck replied. He never really knew what to say to his mother.

"It's ok, sweetie, I know that this isn't the most ideal place for you to come either. I will take whatever time I can get with you." Freyja told him holding on to him tighter.

"I should spend more time with you than I do, and I'm sorry. I will do my very best to get here more often." Huck swore to her.

Freyja released her grip on her son and turned to Penny. "You must be the young woman who has managed to set my son straight."

"Mom, this is Penny my girlfriend. Penny this is my mom just keep in mind that she is about as dangerous as Aunt Piper and you will be fine." Huck said introducing the two.

"I won't go as far as saying that I have set him straight, but he is better than he used to be." Penny chuckled.

"Hey, I was never as bad as you people try to make me out to be." Huck protested.

"Noah, your father and I have had to get you out of jail on several occasions." Freyja pointed out to him.

"So maybe I did used to be as bad as you make me out to be. You and dad didn't even have to deal with some of my really bad stunts, poor Cal had to put up with me." Huck admitted.

"I honestly feel sorry for your poor sister, she still has to make sure that you don't do anything to hurt yourself." Penny laughed when she saw the face he made upon hearing that.

"Noah, I am thrilled to see you, but what brings you by today?" Freyja asked him.

"Cal said that there was a demon flitting around killing off anyone who has gods' blood in them and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Huck told her honestly. He could be sweet when he wanted to be he just didn't want to be often.

"Actually, it is a group of demons and we are well aware. We have taken out most of them and there are only a few stragglers left. There is really nothing for you to be worried about." Freyja assured him.

"Cal wanted me to check in." Huck replied.

"You haven't been threatened have you?" Freyja asked him concern burning in her blue eyes.

"No, I didn't even know about the demons until today." Huck assured her.

"Is your sister ok?" Freyja asked.

"That is a tough question to answer right now. All I know is she said she was going to do something about the demon, so there is no telling what kind of mess she is in right now." Huck couldn't help laughing.

"Well, if she is with her normal group there is nothing for me to be worried about. Plus I know that Parker won't let anything happen to her." Freyja replied.

"Parker would take a bullet for her without being asked to." Huck agreed. He was really fond of his sister's boyfriend and he could talk to Parker about stuff.

"And while Parker is protecting your sister you know that Wyatt is protecting Parker." Penny added.

"Of course he is, like Wyatt is actually going to let anyone out of his sight." Huck said like she was talking crazy. They all loved Wyatt to death, but that didn't stop them from mocking him for his overprotective tendencies.

"That's right, Parker is your uncle isn't he?" Freyja said recognition dawning.

"Yes, Parks is my uncle, so if he told you anything about me, I can assure you that he was probably making things up." Penny threw out there. She had no way of knowing what Parker had said about her.

"Please, you know that Parker wouldn't say anything bad about you, I should be more worried about what my sister has said about me." Huck pointed out to her.

"Noah, no one says anything about you that isn't true." Freyja smirked at him. She loved her son, but she knew that he could be a troublemaker if he set his mind to it.

"I swear I have no one to defend my honor." Huck rolled his eyes. He knew that he was as bad as they were making him out to be.

"Puck, you do a lot of shit and I think we both know that." Penny couldn't help giggling at him.

"Hey, I will have you know that I am a reformed bad boy." Huck protested.

"Think whatever will make you feel better, sweet boy." Freyja was trying hard not to laugh at the offended look that he now wore on his face.

* * *

><p>"Should we feel bad about the fact that we are hiding out down here so we don't have to go to the manor?" Chase asked. He really didn't care about the fact that they were dodging what the older kids were doing; he just thought it would be nice to ask. They were at Paige and Henry's house.<p>

"Hell no, we shouldn't feel bad." Val said like he was talking crazy.

"Really, we helped the older kids out for months. I'm sure whatever they're doing now is not too much for them to handle. They know what they're doing." Carly assured him.

"You guys only say that because you don't want to do anything." Mel chuckled she really had them pegged.

"Of course we don't want to do anything that we don't have to do. That is just ridiculous, we shouldn't do anything that we can avoid." Emily spoke up.

"Em, I really shudder to think what you're going to do without me around." Ricky said. He was really going to miss his baby sister.

"You guys take too much stock in yourselves. We'll be just fine without you around." Hailey joked.

"It's really nice to know that you're going to miss us, Hails." Patty commented dryly.

"We will miss you guys, it'll just be nice to be able to get into stuff without you around." Mia corrected her.

"You better miss me, woman." Billy mock pouted.

"See, I'm really not all that fond of you, I'm only dating you because I felt sorry for you." Mia zinged him.

"Hey, that one hurt." Billy said with a mock pout on his face.

"And to think you date her willingly." Hailey cracked. She loved her best friend, but the girl could be taxing at times.

"I know there must be something wrong with my head." Billy joked.

"It's called you're a Halliwell." Chase threw out there.

"I would be offended by that, but it is very true. I haven't met a Halliwell yet that is completely sane." Mel said nodding her head in agreement.

"I think that I would like to know where the hell my little sister and her boyfriend are." Val worried about Penny when she didn't know where she was.

"Val, you know that Penny and Huck wouldn't get into trouble without asking us to tag along with them." Carly assured her.

"The trouble makers group is not going to have as much fun with you two in New York." Emily observed.

"We trust you guys to carry the torch without us around. I know that you will put the things that we have taught you to good use." Val intoned solemnly. She was always very serious when trouble making was involved.

"Jesus Christ, Val, don't encourage them. The last thing they need to do is get in trouble without us around to bail them out. The aunts will kill them without us here to protect them from the wrath that is also known as my mother." Mel reasoned with her cousin.

"Honey, trust me on this one, if they paid attention to me they will be very good at what they do and they won't get caught." Val smirked at her.

"I don't even know what to say to you sometimes." Mel shook her head at her cousin. She was actually glad that she wasn't going to have to put up with her antics everyday anymore she just couldn't take it.

"Val, we seem to have the effect to render people speechless." Carly told her best friend.

"That is because you and I are just that damn good." Val said high fiving her.

"Those two happen to be beyond help." Patty said shaking her head.

"Babe, they have been like this for I don't know how long. I don't know why you expect them to change all of a sudden." Ricky chuckled.

"I don't expect them to change, I just hold out hope that they may grow up one day." Patty laughed.

"Sister of mine, I think that I'm going to have to have a word with you about the enormous rock on your left hand." Carly said arching her eyebrow at her twin.

"It's no big deal and I can assure that it's not what you think it is." Patty retorted.

"Of course it's not what I think it is. You wouldn't do something as badass as getting some bling from one of your sugar daddies. That is without a doubt an engagement ring." Carly replied like it was the most reasonable thing in the world for someone to say.

"This is not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." Patty corrected her.

"You are Henry's sister so we wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised if it was an engagement ring." Val quipped.

"That's right, I learned a lesson from Hank I won't get married until I'm in my twenties." Patty replied. "And don't mention anything like that in front of Hank he doesn't like it because he thinks it makes B uncomfortable." She added.

"My boyfriend really is an ass, we've been together for almost two years and I'm lucky if I get flowers from his stupid ass." Mel bitched. She loved Roman, but he didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"We have all warned you about dating the hobbit and you still refuse to listen." Val said shaking her head in mock sadness.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't refer to my brother as a hobbit he is very sensitive about his height." Emily pleaded with her.

"I will take that into consideration and get back to you." Val said pretending to think. "I've thought about it and making fun of him is just too much fun for me to stop."

"Really there is no hope for them." Ricky said shaking his head to himself.

"We all know that there is no hope for them it's not like they are ever going to get any better." Chase quipped.

"Of course they are never going to get any better this is Carly and Val were talking about. We wouldn't know what to do with them if they behaved any other way." Billy laughed.

"We would go down to the underworld to make sure that hell didn't freeze over." Mia supplied helpfully.

"I'm thinking that that would be what we would do. But I don't think that we're ever going to have to worry about that." Hailey agreed with her.

"This is very true." Patty nodded her head thoughtfully.

"For some reason I'm not surprised that we teleported in on you people having an abnormal conversation." Penny said when she teleported in with Huck.

"Penny, you know the only thing that we do is talk about irrelevant things." Huck pointed out to her.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mel asked them.

"I had to go to Valhalla to check in with my mom and Penny decided to go with me." Huck explained quickly.

"Right, because the older kids are after another demon and you had to make sure that your mom knew that your sister was doing something that could get her killed." Val said rolling her eyes. It would be an off day if the older kids weren't putting themselves in harm's way.

"Among other things I did have to do that, but the demon they're after is one of the only things that can hurt my mom and the other Valkyries. They already knew about the threat and they have been taking care of it." Huck replied. He honestly didn't know how he and Val had been an item for so long they barely got along.

"You know the older kids, they won't rest until they get rid of the demon so there is nothing for you to worry about." Carly assured him.

"I know that I don't have to worry, but I kinda needed to see my mom. It had been awhile since I visited her." Huck retorted.

"Well, you guys are just in time for another of our meaningless conversations." Hailey informed them.

"I'm really gonna miss this when we're all spread out." Penny said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all going to miss just sitting around and shooting the shit.

* * *

><p>"Paige, I think that we need to talk about what you're feeling right now." Dom told his girlfriend. The others had gone off to do God alone knew what and they were lying on her couch.<p>

"I don't know what to feel right now. On one hand I know that we should jump at the chance to go home, but on the other hand I don't know what we're going to find if we do." Paige began. She really wasn't good at vocalizing her feelings. That was one of the things that she had gotten from her mother.

"I know what you mean, we have built a life here because we didn't think that we would ever get the chance to go home again and now it has been dropped in our laps. I will do whatever you want me to do, because I don't want to live if I can't have you in my life." Dom spoke passionately.

"Dom, I don't want you to make your decisions based on what I want you have to do what's right for you and I have to do what I thinks right." Paige replied.

"Are you worried about your mom?" Dom asked knowing damn good and well that would be a reason she was worried about going back to the future.

"Hell yes I'm worried about my mom. We have a really great relationship right now and I know she says that she won't give me away again, but I don't know if I believe that." Paige admitted.

"Paige, Aunt B loves you so damn much that it isn't funny. She would never dream of giving you up again. She promised you and you know that your mother doesn't make a promise if she doesn't mean it." Dom reasoned with her. He wished that she could see just how much her mom loved her.

"I think deep down I know that, but I am so fucking insecure that it isn't funny." Paige actually admitted that she was perfect.

"Baby, there is nothing for you to be insecure about, but I understand why you are. You need to know that your mom didn't give you up because she didn't want you; she gave you up so that you could have a shot at a normal life without being pulled from house to house. I know that it was hard for you to find out that your whole life was a lie, but you need to realize it was harder for your mom to give you up for someone else to raise." Dom was pretty much the only one who could ever make anything penetrate her thick ass skull.

"You try telling that to an eighteen year old kid who thought the world of her mom and dad. That's the same kid who absolutely adored the ground that her Aunt B walked on. Come to find out my mom was the same damn woman I had spent so much time with growing up that she might as well have been my second mom." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Paige, you love your mom and you know it." Dom called her out.

"I never said that I didn't love my mom. What she did to me is always going to be in the back of my mind and it wasn't like that was the only time she did it to me either. You know that I have the unfortunate ability to remember ever life I have ever lived and that means that I know about what happened when Uncle Wyatt was evil." Paige reminded him.

"I hate it that you have the advantage on me when we argue. It's a damn shame that you're a cop you would make one hell of a lawyer. I don't know anyone who can argue things the way that you can." Dom teased her.

"That's because I'm my mother's daughter and I can be quite persuasive when I need to be." Paige smirked at him. She leaned in to kiss him and then groaned when her cell rang. "What?" she barked at the person on the other end of the line. "Fine, we'll be right there, but you can tell Matt that I'm going to kick his ass the minute I get my hands on him." she hung up without saying anything else.

"What did Hunter do this time?" Dom asked with a sigh.

"That was Brady, Matt apparently has something that he wants to show all of us." Paige informed him rolling her eyes.

"I guess we better get going then. If Matt wants to show us something there is no telling what it is." Dom quipped sarcastically.

"This better be good I was just about to get into your pants." Paige joked.

"You have that shit the other way around, but I still like the idea. Let's go see what they want and then we can think about continuing this conversation." Dom said making his eyebrows dance.

"I really like the sound of that." Paige agreed kissing him before he shimmered them out.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, do you care to tell me what brought on this whole you can't sleep with me anymore thing?" Tim asked as he watched his ex-wife get dressed. He was only curious because right after she got done saying that they couldn't do this anymore she had asked him to make love to her.<p>

"Timmy, we should just leave it as my conscience getting the better of me. I don't think that you want the explanation of why I need to stop." Nicole replied.

"Nicky, you know that you can tell me anything." Tim reasoned with her.

"Timmy, I'm pregnant." Nicole told him bluntly.

"Oh," Tim said not knowing what else to say.

"There is nothing for you to worry about, you're not the father Cole is. You and I have been very careful about that." Nicole assured him.

"Ok, I don't know what to say to you right now, so I'm just going to tell you congratulations and wish you well." Tim said behind a strained smile.

"Tim, you and I both knew when we started this that we weren't going to be able to keep this forever. We knew that this was just us sorting through all the unresolved issues that we had." Nicole reasoned with him.

"I know that, but I can't help it that I am always going to love you no matter what." Tim replied.

"You know that I'm always going to love you too. I just had to make sure that Savannah is born. After everything that she has given up I owed her that much." Nicole explained to him.

" You don't have to justify your actions to me of all people. I had my chance with you and I blew it." Tim said with a shrug. He was putting up a brave front when he felt like falling to pieces.

"Timmy, I'm not saying that we can never be together, I'm just saying that we can't be together right now." Nicole corrected him.

"Nicky, don't give me false hope that is the last thing that I need. I need to know right now if I still have a chance with you or if I need to move on." Tim replied honestly.

"You still have a really good chance with me, I just don't know when you and I will ever have a chance to be together again." Nicole leveled with him.

"I can wait for as long as I have to just so long as I still have a chance." Tim said giving her a genuine smile this time.

"I just need to know that you can handle being around me without being with me." Nicole said.

"I promise you that I won't do anything untoward with you if that's not what you want." Tim swore to her.

"Ok, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be able to make this work." Nicole smiled at him.

"I love you so much, Nicky." Tim said not ashamed by the fact that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Timmy." Nicole said she had tears running down her face too. She leaned down and kissed him.

"We'll always have Paris." Tim quipped smiling through his tears.

"Paris, Tennessee maybe." Nicole joked wiping her tears away.

"Actually, it was Rome, Georgia and we were lost." Tim laughed knowing damn good and well what she was talking about.

"You were lost, I knew right where I was." Nicole chuckled. She was prolonging saying goodbye she just didn't want to leave him yet.

"Nicky, you should go. Otherwise we both know what will happen." Tim told her gently.

"I'm going to go, but I'll see you around, Timmy." Nicole replied.

"I better see you around, we do have three kids together." Tim teased her.

"That reminds me, I can't believe you arranged for my babies to go to Ireland." Nicole mock glared at him.

"Nicky, they both had that look in their eyes like they need to get away. Now, I had two options I could either let them go and not know what they were doing or I could give them someplace to go. I thought you would like it if I chose the latter option." Tim explained to her.

"Oh, I understand your reasoning, I just don't have to like it." Nicole smirked at him. She wasn't going to let him have the last word and he should have known that by now.

* * *

><p>"What did you want, Matthew?" Paige asked her former flame with her arms crossed over her chest. They were P3 since it wouldn't be open for a few more hours.<p>

"I thought that it might be nice if you guys knew what you were going back to. So, I decided that I would give you a sneak peak of the lives that you would have if you were to go back." Matt explained.

"Matt, how can you do that without getting into trouble?" Jack asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"The simple answer to that is I can do whatever I want to do within reason." Matt replied with a shrug.

"Will this take very long?" Savannah asked. She really didn't want to be here at the moment, she and Alan had been right in the middle of something when they got the call to show up here.

"It shouldn't take long at all, it will seem like it takes longer than what it actually does." Matt answered her.

"Are you sure that this is something that we should be doing right now?" Alan asked. The last thing he wanted was the powers that be pissed off with them.

"I assure that we won't get into trouble for this." Matt promised him.

"I've heard that before and for some reason I'm not comforted by your reassurances." Dom said shaking his head.

"You guys are just going to have to trust me on this one and I know that you don't trust easily." Matt replied.

"Matty, this better not be a waste of time." Paige warned him.

"Paige, I would never dream of wasting your time and you know that." Matt assured her. He knew better than to play around with her it would only piss her off.

"Ok, then I suggest that you get on with this." Paige told him. She really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"You guys are going to have to sit down for this." Matt instructed them. When they had done that he hit them with a blast of orbs before they could change their minds. "I only hope that she doesn't kill me for this one." He muttered to himself. He knew that dealing with Paige when she was pissed off was not fun at all.

* * *

><p>"Anymore bright spell ideas, B?" Wyatt asked his cousin's wife sarcastically. He had just lowered his sword because he was sure that the threat was gone.<p>

"We're not blaming this on me we got the right demon, it's not my fault that we're still here." Bianca shot back at him.

"Well, normally as soon as we vanquish the demon we get to go home." Liz said she hated to agree with her husband when he was acting like a baby, but he had a point this time.

"I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation as to why we haven't got sent home yet." Chris suggested.

"Yeah, it's called that my cousin is entirely too good at spell writing." Rachel spoke up.

"Again, we're not blaming this on me no matter how badly you people want to." Bianca shot back.

"B, I hate to break it to you, but this is kinda your fault." Oriana told her older sister.

"O, you know that she will kick your ass, I don't know why you start with her." Chord shook his head.

"Look, this isn't B's fault, I don't know if anyone is to blame for this. Sometimes shit just happens that we have no control over." Henry defended his wife.

"Tank, this is just an idea, but maybe we should come up with a way to get out of here." Greg suggested.

"If you want me to take you seriously, you are going to have to stop referring to him as Tank." Prue told her little brother.

"He calls me Louie, I have to do something to get back at him." Greg huffed.

"We've talked about how you should handle Prue and this isn't the way, Grego." Jake pointed out to him with a smirk. He loved pushing Prue's buttons.

"Prue, don't even engage that is what he wants right now." Chuck advised his wife.

"Chuck, they always fight, I'm thinking that there is nothing you or I can do to change that." Lilly pointed out to her brother.

"Oh boy, let's not start trying to get those two not to fight, because that is the one thing that is never gong to happen." Roman quipped.

"You really want Prue to kick your ass. One of these days she is going to kill you." Emmet said shaking his head.

"If she hasn't killed him yet then she isn't going to." Parker added.

"Discussing whether or not Prue is going to kill Roman is not going to get us home." Calleigh pointed out to them.

"I'm sure that we can get out of here all that is required is a little bit of thought." Bianca said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"B, I really hate to point this out to you, but our magic really doesn't work here." Rachel told her.

"I know and that is going to pose a little bit of a problem, but I'm sure that we can find some way around that." Bianca replied.

"I'm thinking that that poses more than a little bit of a problem." Troy suggested.

"If this is a little problem I would hate to see what passes for a big problem in her world." Parker commented and then he gulped when Bianca glared at him.

"Parker, you don't want to fucking test me." Bianca warned him.

"B, stop intimidating Parks long enough to think of a way to get us out of here. Lord knows that Wyatt won't shut his damn mouth until we get out of this mess." Oriana begged her sister.

"Those two are going to have words and there is nothing that I can do about it." Chord muttered to himself.

"Dude, the sooner you realize that you can't stop them from fighting the better off you'll be." Henry advised him.

"Look, it's going to take me a minute to think, so you guys might as well get comfortable." Bianca told them and they all shook their heads in resignation.

* * *

><p>"You three are nothing more than old cheating bastards." Sam yelled out throwing his cards down on the coffee table.<p>

"Now, why would you say something like that, Sammy?" Victor asked his friend with a smirk on his face. He held a cigar between his teeth as he spoke.

"Because, there is no way in hell that Brennan got that good at cards all of a sudden. He plays about as well as Frank does." Sam pointed out to him.

"I can assure you that we're not cheating you, Sam." Caleb promised his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You three sure as hell aren't being honest either." Sam pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really, Samuel, I think that someone might need to grow up." Brennan teased him after he took a healthy swallow of the drink that was sitting in front of him.

"I know that I did not just get told to grow up by the drunk of all people." Sam rolled his eyes.

Brennan took another slug of his drink before smirking. "You call me a drunk like it's a bad thing."

"Bren, old buddy, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but being a drunk is a bad thing." Caleb told him gently.

"No wonder my wife is always on my case. Here I thought it was just because she liked to bitch at me." Brennan said sarcastically.

"All women like to bitch, I thought that every man knew that." Victor chuckled.

"Vic, you are the last person who needs to be giving relationship advice." Sam pointed out to him.

"I wasn't I was merely stating facts." Victor replied with a shrug.

"He is right, women do like to bitch. My wife, God rest her soul, would bitch at me about anything that she could get away with." Caleb chuckled at the memory.

"My wife didn't bitch at me as much as my mother-in-law did. No woman can hold a candle in the wind to Penny Halliwell when it comes to bitching." Victor threw out there.

"Penny is an acquired taste." Sam agreed with him.

"When I get to feeling really bad about marriage in general I remember that I'm not Johnny and I don't have to be married to Satan like he is." Brennan said.

"Satan is putting it mildly." Johnny said shimmering into the room. "Sorry I'm late, boys, my wife wouldn't let me out of the house until I listened to her litany of complaints about our youngest daughter."

"You deserve to be made a saint for putting up with the woman so long. I don't think that I could drink enough to be able to stand her." Brennan said raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Just when I think that I'm finally going to kill Bianca I remember that she gave me three of the most beautiful daughters a man can ask for and one hell of a son." Johnny replied.

"They all have to be useful every now and then." Sam quipped.

"Sammy, at least you have never been married. I'm telling you it's not for the faint of heart." Victor lectured him.

"Because for as much as you love them you want to kill them just as badly sometimes." Johnny threw out there.

"I have to ask, why do you stay married to her?" Caleb asked what he thought was an obvious question.

"Because, her more annoying qualities aside I love her." Johnny answered simply.

"Love makes us all do stupid things." Victor laughed.

"You're telling me I just had to listen to my wife ramble on for an hour about what our twenty-six year old daughter likes to do with her time." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I would tell you that it gets better, but my son is thirty-three and he has still yet to grow up." Brennan laughed.

"I'm not worried about Donnie, Bianca is, but I know that she will figure out what she is supposed to do with her life one day soon." Johnny said with more passion than what he felt at the moment.

"Phoebe was the same damn way and look at her now. It just takes some of them a little longer to grow up than it does the others." Victor assured him.

"And some of them just straighten up, they don't necessarily grow up." Caleb added.

"Speaking from experience?" Johnny asked him.

"Derek's little sister is thankfully holding a job, but she has yet to grow out of her wild child ways. I still half expect to get a phone call telling me that she has been arrested." Caleb replied.

"I'll tell you who is going to get arrested, Carly and Val. Those two are going to be in New York left alone to their own devices. I shudder to think what kind of messes that they are going to get into." Victor sighed. Those two alone together scared the shit out of him. It wouldn't be so bad if they used their better judgment, but very rarely did they do anything like that.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that there is no hope for those two, but I'm sure that Parker will drop in on them from time to time." Sam said trying to make him feel better.

"Sam, don't remind me that my only son is moving all the way across the country. I don't think that I can take that right now." Victor joked.

"I forgot that you are having abandonment issues since he is leaving you alone with just his sisters again." Sam laughed at his friend.

"Don't laugh, you know that those girls are all ruthless when they want to be. I don't mind admitting that Piper scares the hell out of me when she wants to." Victor said rolling his eyes.

"Piper scares the hell out of any sane person. The only person I know who isn't afraid of her is Hank. And that boy quite obviously has a screw or two loose. I mean they don't call him Hardcore for nothing." Caleb supplied.

"I know that there is something wrong with the boy because he married my granddaughter. I love B to death, but she is not the easiest person in the world to get along with." Brennan threw out there.

"Nonsense, I think she happens to be the smartest out of Frank and Lyn's kids." Johnny corrected him.

"I never said that she wasn't smart, I said that the girl can be a fucking handful. She is my little buddy and if I'm saying that about her it has to be true." Brennan explained to him.

"Henry Victor isn't the easiest person in the world to get along with either. Really the two of them are perfect for each other." Victor chimed in.

"That's because you spoiled the boy rotten." Sam called him out.

"I did no such of a thing. I don't know how you could say something like that about me, Samuel." Victor had a look of mock indignation on his face. He knew that he had spoiled Hank so he wasn't going to try that hard to deny it.

"Vic, old pal, the whitelighter does have a point." Caleb leveled with him.

"I plead the fifth." Victor crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head for good measure. However he couldn't help the grin that made is way to his face. He knew that they were speaking the truth, but he didn't plan on making it easy for them in the least little bit.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that there isn't much action, but I promise that it is going to get really good next chapter. I'm really trying to hurry this along so we can get to next season. I have all kind of good things in store. Thanks for sticking with me this long, I promise that the wait is going to be well worth it. Until next time please review.


	6. Changing Tides

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

A/N2: The Song used in this chapter is My Wish by Rascal Faltts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Changing Tides<p>

To put it mildly Paige was pissed and sure it was fairly easy to piss her off, but she was really steaming this time. She would have taken her frustrations out on Dom like she normally did except for one small problem he along with everyone else in her little group was no where to be found. "Matthew, mark my words I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of this mess."

She turned to face the scene that was playing out before her.

_Bianca was lying in a hospital bed she didn't look to be much older than she was now and she had a little pink bundle in her arms. She smiled as she studied her daughter's perfect little body. _

_Chris was leaning against the doorjamb with a smile on his face. He couldn't get over how perfect his daughter was. "Is this a private party or do you two mind if I join you?" he asked announcing his presence. _

"_Paige, tell daddy that he doesn't have to hover he can see you whenever he wants to." Bianca addressed her little girl. _

"_Where are Hank and Victor?" Chris asked. _

"_Victor was kinda fussy, so Hank is walking with him." Bianca answered him. _

_Chris nodded his head in response. "She really is beautiful, just like you, you know." He told her. Part of him felt bad for cheating on his wife with his best friend, but the other part of him could never regret the beautiful little girl that that fling had produced. And it wasn't like that he had cheated on Rachel on purpose. _

"_Chris, this little girl looks exactly like her daddy and I'm not ashamed to say it." Bianca replied. _

"_What are we going to do about the situation that we find ourselves in?" Chris asked the question that he had been putting off for months. _

_Bianca sighed deeply. "I just don't know the one thing I do know is that we have to find a way to make this work. It can't be that difficult, we both love her and want what's best for her." _

"_B, if you think me stepping back will do any good then that's what I'll do." Chris offered. _

"_No way in hell am I going to allow that to happen. Chris, you might not realize this, but your eyes light up every time you look at her. We are just going to have to come to an agreement we both can live with. She is just as much your daughter as she is mine and I'm not going to keep you from spending time with her." Bianca told him firmly. _

"_B, I won't ask you to let me keep her for the night until you're ready to be separated from her. I'm not enough of a bastard to do that to you. It's not like I won't be able to see her everyday." Chris assured her. _

"_And it's not fair for me to ask you to miss out on getting to spend time with her." Bianca countered. _

"_Every two days and every other weekend." Chris suggested. _

_Bianca chuckled. "Chris, this isn't something that we have to hammer out right now. I promise you that I'm not even thinking about giving her up if that is what you're worried about." She swore to him. "Now, come hold your daughter before she thinks that her daddy doesn't love her." She ordered him. _

_Chris walked over and scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Hi, little Peanut, daddy loves you so much." He cooed at her. He looked Bianca dead in the eyes now. "B, thank you so much for this beautiful little girl." _

"_I'm the one who should be thanking you, she is so perfect that I can't get over it." Bianca corrected him. _

"_Seriously, B, you're my best friend and if this had to happen I'm glad that you were the one it happened with." Chris said his voice thick with emotion. _

"_Chris, I know that neither one of us planned on this happening, but I promise that we are going to figure it out even if we have to make it up as we go along." Bianca countered. _

_Chris nodded his head. "This is you and me we're talking about of course we are going to figure it out and until we do the only thing we can do is make sure our little girl knows how much we both love her." He replied. _

"_I love her more than I thought it was possible to love another person." Bianca admitted with a smile. _

"_Did you hear that, baby girl? Your mommy and I are going to make sure that you always know how much we love you. If we get nothing else right I promise you that you will always get more love than you can stand." Chris told his daughter. He sat down on the edge of Bianca's bed. _

_Bianca ran her hand over the dark fuzz on her daughter's head. "Paige, mommy and daddy aren't always going to get it right, but we're going to try our hardest to always do what's best for you." _

"_And just so you know you are not dating until you're thirty." Chris felt the need to add that in there. _

"_Sweet Pea, you're going to have to learn that there are times when we ignore your daddy." Bianca joked. _

"_B, I think that we can make this work." Chris announced. _

"_I know that we can." Bianca agreed with him. _

Paige had gotten a little misty eyed watching this and she shook her head. Everyone knew that Paige Halliwell didn't cry over anything, but what she had just seen was what she had wanted more than anything ever since she had found out her parents had lied to her.

"Jesus Christ, Paige, you're getting a little soft in your old age." She chided herself rolling her brown eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, this is just great, I'm probably going to have to talk Paige out of killing Matt for this one." Dom grumbled to himself. He really got tired of being the one to reign in Paige's temper. There was no doubt in his mind that Paige was going to be upset about what Matt had done to them. He soon focused his attention on the scene in front of him.

"_Honey, I'm home." Dom called out as he walked through the door of an apartment. He looked to be about thirty. A huge grin came to his face when he saw Paige walk into the living room. She was about twenty-eight and she had a huge smile on her face. _

"_I can hear that, and somebody else could too." Paige said gesturing to the infant that she held in her arms. _

"_Did I wake him up?" Dom asked going to put his arms around his wife and son. _

"_No, he was ready to wake up from his nap. Although, I have asked you I don't know how many times not to yell when you walk into the house so you don't wake him up." Paige countered tilting her head up so she could kiss him. _

"_I'm sure that Little Chris doesn't mind if daddy wakes him up from his naps. He's just like his mommy he doesn't like to slow down unless he has to." Dom took their son from her. _

"_Mommy minds you waking him up because I get more things done when he naps." Paige countered. _

"_That's because mommy doesn't know what to do with herself now that she can't hunt demons for fun." Dom teased her. _

"_I know one half demon that I would love to kill right now and there would be no hunting required." Paige glared at him. _

"_Now, Paige, you don't really mean that, you have to remember that our son is a quarter demon." Dom pointed out to her. _

"_I don't have a problem with you being half demon I have a problem with you being my husband at the moment." Paige zinged him. _

"_That one hurt, babe." Dom couldn't help grinning at her though. _

"_Good, I'm going to hurt you with more than words if you keep up with me." Paige gave a satisfied snort. _

"_I think that you're just a little stressed right now." Dom replied. _

"_I work forty hours a week, I cook, I clean, and I take care of Chris. A little stressed doesn't begin to cover how I feel at the moment." Paige gave him a litany of complaints. _

"_Is there anything that I can do to help?" Dom asked her concern shining in his eyes. _

"_Honestly, it's just going to take a little getting used to. I really don't know how my mom did it, she had two jobs and still managed to have all the time in the world to spend with us and have a romantic marriage." Paige sighed throwing her hands up in the air. _

"_We'll figure it at, we're still new at this whole being parents thing. Hell, we almost forgot him this morning when we were leaving for work." Dom chuckled. _

"_Dom, it's not funny. Normal parents don't forget their child when they leave for work." Paige argued. _

"_I'm sure that our parents hit a few stumbling blocks when they were first starting out too." Dom tried his best to calm her. _

"_I'm not complaining I love the life that we have built together, but I could use a break every now and then." Paige informed him. _

"_Honey, all you ever have to do is tell me when things get too much for you and I will do whatever I can to help you." Dom told her gently. _

"_Dom, you know that I'm not good at asking for help." Paige reminded him. _

"_And you really shouldn't have to ask. I have two eyes I can see when things start to overwhelm you. I haven't been the best husband that I can be and I promise that is going to change starting right now." Dom swore to her. _

"_Dom, really I'm just in one of my feeling sorry for myself modes. And really there is nothing for me to be moping about, I have everything that I could have ever asked for." Paige assured him. _

_Dom got a thoughtful look on his face and then he smiled. "How long has it been since your mom has seen Chris?" he asked her. _

"_You know that my mom sees Chris every day." Paige reminded him. _

"_Do you think that she would watch him for a little while tonight?" Dom asked. _

"_Dom, you know that it would make her day if we asked her to watch him." Paige chuckled. _

"_Good, so you can call Aunt B and I'll get Chris ready to visit his Nana." Dom told her. _

"_What is this all about?" Paige asked him. _

_Dom grinned at her. "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise." _

_Paige pecked him on the lips before kissing their son on his head. "I love you both so much." _

"_I love you too, and I know that our son adores you. You're a great mom, Paige." Dom replied. _

"_And you're a pretty great dad." Paige looked at him with a loving expression on her face. _

Dom couldn't help the smile that was on his face now. What he had just seen was what he wanted more than anything in the world. He couldn't wait to start a family with Paige no matter how much she got on his nerves sometimes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack let out a long loud sigh he couldn't believe that Matt had zapped them like that. "Right, because this is the last thing that we need right now." he grumbled as he turned to see the scene before him.

_Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment absentmindedly twirling the plain silver wedding band on his left ring finger. He looked to be about twenty-three. He smiled when he looked up and saw his wife standing over him. _

"_Jackie, you were in a zone on me again. What were you thinking about?" Lyn asked her husband. _

_Jack shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about anything much, I was just thinking." He replied. _

"_I don't ever worry about you thinking about anything much, I know that you don't have much up there in your head to think about." Lyn joked with him. _

"_I really enjoy the way that you talk about me, wife." Jack said and then he noticed that she had her hands behind her back. "Ok, what are you up to?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. _

"_I'm not up to anything, I swear you spend too much time with Paige. You are both so suspicious of everyone." Lyn replied scoffing at him. _

"_First of all you have to remember that Paige and I can't help the fact that we both act like my mother. Secondly, we are not suspicious of everyone." Jack corrected her. _

"_Well, then stop looking at me like you think I'm up to something." Lyn countered. _

"_I don't think that you're up to something, I know that you're up to something." Jack replied he knew from the look on her face that she had something up her sleeve. _

"_I don't know how you could say such a thing to me, I'm totally innocent." Lyn assured him. _

_Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's why you're acting like you're up to something, Lyn." _

"_I'm not up to anything, if I were up to something you would know about it." Lyn retorted. _

"_I'm not buying the innocent act." Jack informed her with a smirk on his face. _

"_It's not an act." Lyn stated firmly. _

_Jack arched his eyebrow and looked at her intently. "Oriana," he said calling by her given name. _

"_Jackson," Lyn replied in kind. _

"_If you're not up to anything then I guess you won't mind showing me what you have behind your back." Jack called her bluff. _

"_Here, I got you something." Lyn said handing him a box that had a bow tied around it. _

_Jack took the box from her and sank back down on the couch. "What is this?" he asked. _

"_You're just going to have to open it and see." Lyn smiled at him. _

_Jack had a confused look on his face when he pulled out a pair of tiny work boots. "What the hell is this, Lyn?" he asked. _

"_Come on, Jackie, I know that you're a smart guy. It shouldn't take much thinking to figure this out." Lyn said looking at him expectantly. _

"_Lyn, I have to confess, I have no clue what you're talking about." Jack told her. _

"_Jackie, I'm late." Lyn said trying a different approach. _

_Jack consulted his watch. "You're actually home earlier than you normally are." He replied. He really didn't know what his wife was talking about. It was entirely possible that she had lost her mind. _

"_Jackie, I'm late." Lyn said patting her stomach. _

_Jack's face lit up in recognition of what she was saying. "What are you saying, Lyn?" he asked her just to be sure that he understood her. _

"_Jackie, you're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant." Lyn told him with tears pooling in her eyes. _

_Jack jumped up off of the couch and pulled his wife into a bear hug. "Oh, baby, I couldn't be happier right now if I tried." He put his hand on her belly lovingly._

"_I'm glad that you're happy, I was so afraid that you were going to be mad." Lyn said kissing him. _

"_There is no way that I could be mad right now, we're having a baby." Jack grinned so widely that his face hurt. _

"_We sure are and I'm glad that I'm that you're the one I'm having this baby with." Lyn replied. _

"_Lyn, I love you so much, and I promise you that I will always do my best to take care of both of you." Jack swore to her. _

"_Jackie, I know that you will." Lyn said knowingly. _

"_Seriously, Lyn, we're having a baby." Jack said sounding excited. _

"_I know I'm the one with the morning sickness." Lyn chuckled. _

"_How far along are you?" Jack asked. _

"_I'm sixteen weeks." Lyn informed him. _

_Jack had tears streaming down his face. "I love you, baby." He told her then he got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you and he can't wait to meet you." _

"_I love you too, goofball." Lyn said she had tears on her face as well. She bent down and kissed him on top of his head. _

Jack scrubbed at his stinging eyes with his knuckles trying hard to get rid of the unwanted tears that were forming. He knew that as much as he wanted what he had just seen he could never have it. He just couldn't bring himself to do that to Emily. "Oh, man, leave to Matt to show me just what I want and have it be what I can't have." He mused.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right now." Savannah said rolling her eyes.

"Matt obviously thinks that he's helping or he wouldn't have done this." Alan said trying to calm her down.

"Matt is obviously full of shit and he has a problem in his fucking head. He knows that Paige is crazy and she will kill him for doing something like this." Savannah countered.

"I think that whatever we're doing here this is something that we need to see." Alan said pointing to the scene in front of them.

"Wonderful," Savannah said letting out a sigh.

_Savannah was lying in a hospital bed she looked to be about twenty-five. She had beads of sweat rolling off of her face and she was in a considerable amount of pain. "Alan, you bastard, you are never fucking touching me again." She yelled at her husband. _

_Alan clenched his teeth in pain she had a vice like grip on his hand. He looked to be about twenty-six. "Baby, I know that it hurts right now, but I promise you it is going to be so worth it." _

"_You don't know shit, you're not the one in pain here. You did this to me and it is your fault that I'm in this much pain right now." Savannah shouted. _

"_I know that that is just the pain talking and not you, so I'm not going to take that personally." Alan replied. _

"_Alan Andrew Halliwell, I damn well mean that we are never having sex again." Savannah seethed. _

"_I'm going to remind you that you said that the next time that you come onto me." Alan joked making his eyebrows dance. _

"_Alan, don't try to be cute with me right now, I don't think you're funny at all." Savannah shot back at him. She yelled out in pain as another contraction racked her body. _

"_I know that that hurt, baby, and I promise it will be over soon." Alan spoke to her in a soothing tone. _

"_Alan, don't you dare talk to me like I'm an idiot or a child right now." Savannah called him out. _

"_I'm not talking to you like you're a child, I don't know what you want me to do, baby." Alan said in resignation. _

"_I just want you to stand there and let me take my aggression out on you right now." Savannah answered him. _

_Alan couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when he heard her say that. "Ok, that sounds fair, I can do that." _

_A time shift occurred and Savannah was lying in the bed with her hair plastered to her forehead by a layer of sweat. She held a tiny pink bundle in her arms and she was smiling. _

"_My God, she is so beautiful." Alan said running his hand gently over the fuzz on his daughter's head. Her hair was light brown with streaks of blonde running through it every so often. She really was the perfect combination of both her parents. _

"_She has your nose." Savannah said looking up at him. _

"_No, I think she looks just like you." Alan corrected her. _

"_She looks more like you than she looks like me." Savannah argued with him playfully. _

"_I wish she would open those eyes so I can get a good look at them. She had them open for a little while earlier, but I couldn't tell if they were green or blue." Alan threw out there. _

"_I would imagine that they are blue just like yours. The only reason that my eyes are green is because my mom has brown eyes and my dad's eyes are blue." Savannah reminded him. _

"_With her it could go either way, but I'll love her no matter what color her eyes are." Alan kissed his wife on her forehead. _

"_I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you earlier." Savannah apologized. _

"_You don't have to apologize for that, I knew that you didn't mean anything that you said." Alan assured her with a smile. _

"_No, I damn well meant what I said at the time, I regret it now, but it didn't then." Savannah informed him. _

"_You know that you're going to let me make love to you again. Look at what that got us." Alan pointed to their daughter. _

"_I have a feeling that she is going to be trouble just like her daddy." Savannah joked. _

"_I'm not trouble, you have me confused with yourself." Alan corrected her playfully. _

"_If she gets in half as much trouble as we used to get into she is not leaving the house until she is thirty." Savannah announced. _

"_She won't get into the messes that we got into because we know the signs to look for." Alan assured her. _

"_Please, she will find ways to outsmart us just like we found ways to outsmart our parents." Savannah said rolling her eyes at his previous statement. _

"_Nah, we've got her Aunt Paige on our side, there is no one in the world who can think up more ways to get into messes than she can." Alan laughed. _

"_Mark my words, this one is ours she is going to be just as much trouble as we ever dared to be." Savannah reasoned with him. _

"_I really don't think that we have anything to worry about yet." Alan replied. _

"_I know, but we have to be thinking ahead. If we don't she will always be two steps ahead of us." Savannah pointed out to him. _

"_That is a pretty good point, now I remember why I married you, you are a very smart woman." Alan said pecking her on her lips. _

"_Honey, I would be in very sad shape if I wasn't smarter than you are sometimes." Savannah laughed and her green eyes lit up with mirth. _

_Alan was going to reply to that but his mom knocking on the doorjamb cut him off. "Hey, are guys up to some visitors?" Paige asked her son hopefully. _

"_Of course we are, come on in." Alan told her with a grin. _

"_Good, I don't want to see you anyway, I came in here to see my grandbaby." Henry told him in a joking tone. _

"_It's nice to know that you still love me, dad." Alan rolled his eyes at his father. He was nothing more than a big kid stuck in the body of a grown man. _

"_Aunt Paige, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Savannah asked her mother-in-law. _

"_I would love to meet my granddaughter." Paige said taking the little girl into her arms. "Hi, baby girl, I'm your grandma. I'm the one who you can run to when your mommy and daddy are being mean to you," she cooed at her. _

"_Paige, really, we're grandparents, you don't have to sell yourself as being the cool one anymore." Henry pointed out logically. _

"_Let her be, dad, if it makes her feel good then so be it." Alan chuckled. _

"_What is my granddaughter's name?" Henry asked. _

"_I'll let Savannah tell you since she is the one who picked out her first name." Alan said gesturing for his wife to go on. _

"_Alana Alexandra Elizabeth Halliwell," Savannah reported proudly. _

"_I just want you both to note that I wasn't vain enough to name her after me." Alan threw out there. _

"_Savannah, you guys didn't have to give her my middle name." Paige said tearing up._

"_That was Alan's idea, he wanted her to be named after both of her grandmas." Savannah explained. _

"_Alan, you did not have to do that." Paige told her son. _

"_Yes I did, I want her to be strong and I can't think of two better role models than her grandmas." Alan grinned at her. _

"_You are very sweet, that's how I know that dad and I did a good job with you." Paige said touching his cheek tenderly. _

"_Alright, woman, let me see our granddaughter." Henry told his wife. He cradled the baby gently in his arms after Paige handed her to him. "Hello, little one, I'm your grandpa. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together and I am going to spoil you rotten. I feel it my duty to tell you that you are not going to date as long as I have anything to say about it." He told her seriously. _

"_Dad, you really don't have to worry about that one. You are out of your mind if you think that I am ever letting a boy anywhere near her." Alan swore. _

"_Albie, you have issues." Savannah told her husband. _

"_There would be something wrong with him if he didn't say something like that. It is his right as a father to make her life hell when it comes to dating. You just have to be there to keep him from getting carried away." Paige explained to her. _

"_You obviously did a good job of that or Aunt Carly and Aunt Charlie wouldn't be married." Savannah chuckled. _

"_Henry is all bark and almost no bite. You just have to learn to ignore him the way that I have." Paige joked. _

"_Sweetie, you need to learn this right now. Your grandma thinks she's funny, but she really isn't. We just laugh at her to make her feel good about herself." Henry told his granddaughter. _

"_Don't talk bad about me in front of the girl, Harry." Paige called him down. _

"_Don't call me Harry." Henry shot back. _

"_And to think those are the people who raised me." Alan said shaking his head. _

"_You didn't turn out so bad." Savannah smirked at him. _

"_I'm not normal either." Alan countered. _

"_Honey, I'm not normal and neither is our daughter for that matter. She happens to be a third demon, a third witch, and a third whitelighter." Savannah pointed out to him. _

"_Bullshit, she's half witch, a quarter demon, and a quarter whitelighter." Alan corrected her. _

"_You two need to stop arguing that point. She is perfect no matter what she is and she is grandpa's little angel." Henry told them scoffing. _

"_You two are really in for it, that man is going to spoil that little girl so badly that it isn't funny." Paige warned them. _

"_That's alright, it's his reward for raising the doofus I call my husband." Savannah assured her with a smile. _

"Wow, she really was beautiful." Alan commented.

"The best of both of us that is for sure." Savannah agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Alan asked her.

"I have no clue, but we'll figure it out." Savannah took his hand in hers to show him everything was going to be ok.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Matthew Hunter, you better hope to God that Paige gets her temper under control before she gets her hands on you. I always knew that I liked her with Dom better for a reason." Brady rattled off before he turned to face the scene that was playing out before him.

_Brady looked to be about seventeen in this scene he was in the living room of his mom and dad's condo sitting on the couch with a rather glum look on his face. _

"_What's wrong, baby brother?" Greg asked plopping down on the couch next to him. _

"_Nothing's wrong, Greg, I don't want to talk right now." Brady snapped at him. _

"_Whoa, Phil, I come in peace there is no need for you to bite my head off." Greg told him raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Coop, get in here ASAP our baby brother needs you." he called out. _

_Jake came strolling into the living room from another part of the condo. "What's going on, Phil?" he asked his baby brother concern etched into his face. _

"_Nothing is going on, I already told Greg that everything is fine and I don't want to talk about it." Brady told him in a strained tone of voice. _

"_We're your big brothers it's our job to bug you when we know that something isn't right with you. Phil, something is clearly wrong or you wouldn't be so cranky right now." Jake told him gently. _

"_It's about a girl." Brady admitted with a sigh. His brothers wouldn't leave him alone until he told them what was going on. _

"_What girl?" Greg asked him his eyes dancing with mirth. _

"_Addie," Brady answered him. _

"_Shit, Hank might be the better person for you to talk to about that one. You just had to fall for a Hoyt woman didn't you?" Jake asked him in a joking tone. _

"_I know that I probably need my head examined, but I can't help it that I like her." Brady replied with a shrug. _

"_Phil, we're just giving you a hard time because we love you." Greg assured him. _

"_I just don't know what to do." Brady told them. _

"_Have you tried talking to her?" Jake asked him. _

"_No, I'm not even sure that she likes me that way." Brady informed him. _

"_Buddy, you're never going to know if you have a shot if you don't talk to her." Greg pointed out to him. _

"_Yeah, well, she could say that she doesn't like me that way." Brady offered lamely. _

_Jake slapped himself in the center of the forehead and shook his head. "Phil, if you think that then you totally haven't been paying attention to the way that she looks at you. I can't believe that my little brother of all people needs help in the relationship department." He chuckled. _

"_You really think she likes me too?" Brady asked hopefully. _

"_Hell yes, she likes you, she even laughs at your unfunny jokes. That is either love or extreme kindness." Jake said slapping him on the back. _

"_Just don't let Prue know that you are having any doubts about yourself or she will not rest until she has done something to unleash her nosey ass cupid genes." Greg warned. He knew first hand what his sister was capable of. _

"_I don't think Prue is as bad as you guys make her out to be." Brady brushed off his brother's warning. _

"_Prue is every bit as bad as we make her out to be. Don't be stupid the last thing you want is her fucking around in your love life." Jake advised him. _

"_How is that any different than you messing around with my love life?" Brady asked with a hint of a smirk playing on his face. _

"_I will have you know that Coop knows when to back off Prue on the other hand did not inherit that gene." Greg told him. _

"_You should listen to Grego he knows what he's talking about. You just do not want Prue anywhere around when you are trying to figure things out." Jake agreed. _

"_I'm about sick to death of you two talking bad about me to my baby brother." Prue said walking into the room she had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at her older two brothers. _

"_We didn't say anything that wasn't true, Ladybug." Greg gave her an innocent grin. _

"_Save the innocent act, Cody. We all know that you are anything, but innocent." Prue spat out at him. _

"_Do you have a radar that goes off every time someone mentions your name?" Jake asked her with a smirk. He knew that it would piss her off. _

"_Can it, Cookie Dough, I know that you are the main one who talks bad about me to Phil." Prue seethed at him. _

"_Way to go guys, here we were having a good day and you got her started." Brady said throwing his hands up in the air. _

"_It couldn't be helped you needed to be warned." Greg replied not sounding repentant in the least bit. _

_Brady smiled at his sister. "It's ok, Ladybug, I still love you no matter what they say about you." he assured her. _

Brady couldn't help smiling this was way more than he could have ever asked for. Not only was his favorite big brother good, but his other brother was as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Matt threw his hands up in a sign of surrender when the six people in the room came to and glared at him. "Hey, don't you guys look at me like that. I was only trying to help you out." he stammered. He backed away when Paige glared at him harder.

"Matthew, I ought to kick your ass for doing that to me without any warning." Paige fumed at him.

"Matt, it might be a good idea for you to run now." Dom advised him.

"Paige knows that she isn't going to hurt me no matter how badly she wants to." Matt said. Or at least he hoped that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't be so sure about that, man, you know that she has a very violent temper. She got that temper from my mother." Jack reminded him.

"Jack, you got your mother's temper." Alan pointed out to him.

"Any Halliwell who has a temper got it from Aunt Piper." Brady said like he was talking crazy to suggest otherwise.

"Some of you just happen to be worse than others." Savannah commented dryly.

"So, do you guys have any clue what you want to do yet?" Matt asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"I don't know about what they want to do, but I'm staying. It's not like that I'll ever be able to have what you showed me, because I'm just going to remember everything anyway." Paige said her decision was pretty much final.

"If she is staying then I guess I'm staying." Dom stated. He didn't see anything that he couldn't have by staying in the past.

"As much as I would like to go back I can't. I just can't break Emily's heart that way." Jack said shaking his head sadly.

"If they're all going to stay then I'm staying too. I have what I saw right now. All I ever wanted was for Jake to be good and somehow I got Greg in that deal too." Brady said he really didn't want to be separated from them or worse than that not remember them at all if he went back to the future.

Alan looked at Savannah and sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, but if they are staying then I have to stay too." He told her gently.

Savannah smiled at him to let him know everything was fine. "That's ok, I didn't see anything that we can't have here and now." she assured him.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Matt wanted to make sure that they were ok with their decision.

Paige looked at everyone in the group and one by one she got a head nod. "We're positive, Matty, but thank you for going to bat for us." she told him.

"Hey, it was nothing, I thought you guys at least deserved the option." Matt replied with a shrug.

Before anyone could say anything else a swirl or orbs appeared and cleared to reveal Victor, he wore a bright smile on his face.

"Vic, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her twin unable to hide her grin.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Victor answered her question with one of his own.

"I don't know or I wouldn't have asked." Paige replied with a sigh. He loved to push her buttons.

"I made a deal with this angel of destiny that I know. I figured that maybe you could use me around here." Victor told her.

"Vic, I can't ask you to do that." Paige reasoned with him.

"You're not asking me to, I'm doing it because I want to. Sure I still get to be with you in the future, but it's not the same. Besides that we're twins, you deserve this much after everything that you have sacrificed to save the future." Victor pointed out to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Paige asked him.

"I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't sure." Victor said locking eyes with her.

"Ok then, I'm really glad that you're here." Paige pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really glad that I'm here too." Victor said kissing her cheek.

"I can see that you guys are going to be just fine without me, so I'm going to go." Matt said before orbing out.

"I hate to break up the little love fest that you two have going on right now, but I'm thinking it would be a good idea for us to get to the manor mom has been calling me for the last five minutes." Jack said breaking up their moment.

Paige sighed. "There is no telling what's going on down there. We should go see." She agreed. She was actually excited at the prospect of having something to do.

* * *

><p>"You and Mia seem like you guys are pretty solid." Chase commented to Billy. They were in Paige's kitchen.<p>

Billy smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "Yeah, things between us are pretty great."

"That's good," Chase said nodding his head. He had a purpose for starting this conversation he just didn't want Billy to know who had put him up to it.

"I think it's good anyway, it seems like I'm finally getting her to see that relationships aren't as bad as she thinks they are." Billy informed him.

"She's a smart girl, I'm sure that she has figured out by now that you would never do anything to hurt her." Chase assured him.

"I hope so, because I like to think that we are happy together." Billy grinned.

"In that case, that is one bet that I'm glad I lost." Chase laughed.

"I'm glad that you lost too, I'm really happy right now." Billy replied.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a prize from some bet that you made?" Mia asked coming into the kitchen. They hadn't even thought about her coming in there.

"Mia, it's not like that, I really like you and you know that." Billy reasoned with her.

"I don't know that, I thought I knew that but then I find out that you bet on me." Mia spit back at him.

"Mia, I promise you that I have feelings for you." Billy swore grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me, Billy. I don't want to talk to you right now." Mia seethed yanking her hand away from him.

"Mia, just give me a chance to explain this. I promise you that it's not what you think it is." Chase told her.

"Chase, I don't want to talk to you right now either, both of you just leave me alone. You have each other I hope you're both very happy." Mia said before wheeling around on her heel and stalking out of the room.

Billy looked at his best friend intently. "Chase, what did you mean when you told her it wasn't what she thought it was?" he asked. He had the feeling that his friend was keeping things from him.

"You really think that I was that interested in Mia?" Chase asked him.

"With you I never know." Billy answered him.

"Well, I wasn't. Prue decided that she was tired of having to work on all of the relationships of the Halliwell men so she enlisted my help with you. She knew that you liked Mia, but you weren't likely to act on your feelings. She had me make that stupid bet with you so you would get off of the dime. Surprisingly enough it actually worked. Just give me a chance to talk to Mia and I promise you that everything will work out." Chase explained to him.

Billy shook his head and groaned. "Leave it to my damn nosey ass cousin to use my best friend against me."

"You're not mad at me are you?" Chase asked him.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm glad you challenged me to that bet. I'm the one who won in the end. Now I just need to get Mia to see that." Billy sighed.

"Hey, if nothing else we can get Prue to fix this. This is sorta her mess anyway." Chase told him brightly.

"I intend on it, the only problem is Mia can be stubborn." Billy replied.

"On the bright side there is no one who can out stubborn a Halliwell woman." Chase offered helpfully.

"Especially Prue, ok, everything is going to be fine. I just have to wait for my cousin to get done with whatever the hell it is that she is doing at the moment so she can fix the mess she made with my girlfriend." Billy said taking a deep breath. He had to believe that things were going to be ok or he would go insane.

* * *

><p>Piper was pacing back and forth across the living room floor like she hoped to wear a hole in it. "I just don't understand this, those damn kids should have been back by now. I don't know what could be taking them so long." She muttered as she changed directions in her pacing.<p>

Leo stepped in front of his wife to stop her mid stride. "Piper, I'm sure that they are fine. They have handled a lot worse than this before. You know better than anyone that things like this take time." He tried his best to calm her down.

"Leo is right, Piper. It used to take us the whole damn day to battle demons and you know it." Paige said hoping to make her older sister feel better.

"Bullshit, we never took this long." Prue disputed.

"Prue, we did take a really long time, hell sometimes it took us two days." Phoebe agreed with her baby sister.

"We had to get attacked, plan, attack them, go back to the drawing board if that plan failed, maybe get taken hostage, plan some more, and then finally get rid of them." Paige listed.

"I for one am not worried, I know that my daughter is too crazy for anything to happen to her and by extension she isn't going to let anything happen to her baby sister." Lyn said.

"Now, you decide to have faith in my Frank Jr. you weren't singing that tune last month." Frank teased her.

"That's because they were going up against the Triad." Lyn couldn't believe that he was on her because she had been worried about their girls.

"My daughter wouldn't be in this mess right now if her cousin hadn't thought it was a good idea." Angie threw out there.

"Actually, this is Hank's plan as usual." Henry spoke up.

"Henry, that doesn't really inspire a lot of confidence, I have seen some of his plans go to shit." Coop told his brother-in-law.

"His plans usually work out in the end. The only one that I can think of that really didn't work out so well was that one time they went after the source." Andy defended his nephew.

"I still say that Liz is lucky I didn't know about that at the time or I would have killed her." Nicole said.

"It wasn't one of the brightest ideas that they have ever had." Eva sighed.

"They aren't really known for having bright ideas. They come up with a plan that sounds good and they go charging in before they think it through all of the way." Derek commented.

"I know for a fact that they only plan several steps in advanced. I asked them why one time and they told me if was because their plans end up going to hell before they can get to the end anyway so they make that part up as they go." Cole said. He had worked pretty closely with them over the last year or so.

"I think that they have done a pretty good job or they would have been dead a long time ago." Tim tried offering a bright side to the situation.

"That's because they are all too damn crazy for anything bad to happen to them." Jimmy put his two cents in on the matter.

"And to think my son is headed down the same damn path." Billie rolled her eyes.

"Baby girl, he's a Halliwell, it's what he is meant to do." Prue told her gently.

Before that discussion could go any further the future people all teleported into the room.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been calling you guys for twenty minutes." Piper demanded of them.

"We had some things that we had to take care of, mom. But we're here now." Jack replied.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her grandson.

"It's a long story, grandma. Let's just say I came to keep my twin some company." Victor smiled at his grandmother.

"Of course you did, because we all absolutely need someone to make your sister worse than she already is." Leo rolled his eyes dramatically. He loved giving his granddaughter a hard time.

"Grandpa, I say this with the utmost love and affection that I can muster, but go fuck yourself." Paige said flipping him off.

"We called you guys for a reason, the older kids should have been back by now, but they are still gone." Nicole told them knowing she had to get things moving along.

"That is simple enough to fix I'm pretty sure that I already know what happened." Paige told her.

"What happened?" Lyn asked her granddaughter.

"Mom outsmarted herself she must have thought she worded the spell she used right, but she didn't." Paige explained.

"Paige, that is a pretty bold statement, you know that mom doesn't get her spells wrong." Victor reminded her.

"Vic, you have a lot of adjusting to do, you have to realize that mom is still coming into who she is as a witch. Yeah, she is damn good, but she isn't as good as she likes to think she is." Paige informed her brother.

"Can you guys fix this or not?" Henry asked them.

"Yeah, we can fix it, dad. Or rather we'll let Paige fix it because it'll give her something to do so she isn't bored for the rest of the day." Alan joked.

"How sure are you that they used a spell?" Jack asked his mother.

"Positive, because that is what they said they were going to do." Piper replied.

"What exactly were they doing?" Brady asked he was really confused at the moment.

"There is a demon killing anyone that has gods' blood in them and that's pretty much the gist of it." Cody answered his nephew.

"Paige, what are you going to do about this?" Savannah asked her.

"Why do I have to be the one to do something about this?" Paige asked her in reply.

"Because, you're the only one who can be trusted with a spell." Savannah told her.

"Hey, I have one little incident with a spell and I have yet to live it down." Victor protested.

"She wasn't talking about you she was talking about Alan, but now that you mention it you probably shouldn't be trusted with a spell either. I really have no desire to deal with one of your spells backfiring today." Paige said pinching his cheek.

"Paige, how long will it take you?" Frank asked.

"Give me five minutes to think about it and then I'll get back to you." Paige said as she went in search of a pen and paper.

"In other words it'll take five minutes." Victor knew how his sister worked very well.

"It'll actually only take her two minutes to write a spell, it'll take her longer to find a pen and paper." Jack laughed.

"Jack, for some reason I get the feeling that you, Paige, and Victor are very dangerous together." Leo looked at his son with an arched eyebrow.

"They are dangerous together, Uncle Leo, none of them are going to back down when they think they have a good idea." Alan informed him.

"I suppose that we'll wait and see what Paige comes up with and then we'll go from there." Piper said shaking her head. She was just not comfortable putting that much faith in her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>Kyle had just sunk down onto the couch when there was a knock on his door. "Oh, Jesus, I don't think I'm supposed to be able to relax." He grumbled getting back up to answer the door. He couldn't say that he was really surprised to see Prue on the other side. "I don't want to know what you're doing here, just come in." he greeted her.<p>

Prue flashed him an award-winning smile. "I'm actually here to talk to Mia." This was the last thing that she wanted to be doing at the moment after the way that she had spent her afternoon.

"I warn you she's pretty pissed off and she really isn't in the mood to talk." Kyle informed her.

"Yeah, I know that she isn't happy at the moment and it's kinda my fault that she is in a bad mood right now." Prue admitted to him.

"I don't even know what's wrong with her. I imagine that she and Billy had a fight because every time I mention his name she gets quiet on me." Kyle replied.

"You don't worry about what is going on between her and Billy. I made that mess and I will take care of it." Prue assured him.

"Her room is the first door on the left." Kyle pointed over his shoulder in the general direction of Mia's room.

Prue knocked on the younger girl's bedroom door. "Mia, sweetie, it's Prue I need to talk to you for a second." She called out sweetly.

"Come in," Came Mia's muffled response.

Prue shook her head lightly when she walked in and saw Mia lying in the middle of the bed with her head covered by a pillow. "Mia, I think you and I need to talk."

"If you're here on Billy's behalf then you can forget it. You would just be wasting your breath if you're trying to talk him out of trouble." Mia stated stubbornly.

"Mia, he was set up." Prue said simply.

"What do you mean he was set up?" Mia asked her taking the pillow off of her head.

"I set him up, Chase only made that bet with him because I asked him to. Billy didn't know anything about it. I thought that he could use a little help getting off the dime where you were concerned and I wanted to give him a little push." Prue explained to her.

"So, I'm really not just some prize to him?" Mia asked her hopefully.

"No, he really cares about you, Mia. I wouldn't have set you two up together if I thought that you were going to hurt each other. Hell, you should be flattered, he fought to be with you." Prue informed her.

"I guess I should probably talk to him shouldn't I?" Mia asked her.

"Yeah, that would probably help out a lot. I promise you that if you give him a chance he isn't going to hurt you." Prue swore to her.

"Prue, I honestly don't think that I can take being hurt anymore than I already have been." Mia admitted to her.

"Mia, I promise you that you can take a lot more hurt than you think you can. But, taking a chance on Billy isn't going to get you hurt." Prue replied.

"Thanks for coming by to talk some sense into me." Mia said sounding grateful.

"It's not a problem, one of these days you people are going to figure out that it is wise to listen to my cupid instincts." Prue teased her with a smile.

"We might as well admit that you're right, because you're not going to stop doing things like this." Mia cracked.

Prue only shrugged and smirked in reply. She was damn good and she knew it.

* * *

><p>"So, let me see if I've got this shit straight," Bianca began as she looked between her two children. "I'm going to have deal with both of you? Because Victor decided that you two shouldn't have to be separated so he came back to be with you?" she asked. She knew damn well that she had it right. They were in the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment.<p>

"That's pretty much the gist of it, mom." Victor said nodding his head in agreement.

Bianca rubbed her temples because she could already feel a headache coming on because of those two. "This is going to be just wonderful. Paige gets into enough trouble on her own, I shudder to think about what's going to happen with the two of you together."

"Mom, we're not that bad together." Paige said defensively.

"Yes you are, Chris and Hank are that bad together and you two are your fathers made over." Bianca spit back at her.

"Way to go, Paige, you are always pissing mom off." Victor teased his sister.

"No, you helped this time you idiot." Paige glared at him.

"Alright, you two, it's time for you to calm down before you make your mom have a stroke." Henry stepped in. He couldn't help finding the whole situation a little amusing.

"B, I will have you know that Hank and I are not that bad together." Chris protested.

"Christopher, you and my husband are like gasoline and a match." Bianca said looking at him like he had lost his mind for saying such a thing.

"I guess we do have the tendency to be pretty bad if the situation calls for it." Chris admitted with a grin.

"And I guess that Vic and I can get a little carried away from time to time." Paige said taking a page from her dad's playbook.

"Please, I can see the two of you making the same type of deal with Emmett that your fathers did." Bianca rolled her eyes. She still wasn't happy in the least that her husband was shipping out for God alone knew how long.

"B, I promise you that we will both come back in one piece. Really there is nothing for you to worry about, hell, you should be happy to be getting rid of me for a little while." Henry said trying to make her feel better about the whole situation.

"Vic, I should have warned you that she isn't in a very good mood, she just had her wisdom teeth pulled a couple days ago." Paige chuckled.

Bianca ignored her daughter in favor of addressing her son. "Vic, are you sure that there is no one back home who is going to miss you?" she asked him.

"No, I don't have anyone who is going to miss me. I mean it's not like I even had a girlfriend, the only thing that I left behind was an ex-wife." Victor admitted with a shrug.

"You were married?" Henry asked his son.

"Yeah, I got married when I was seventeen and we divorced a year later." Victor answered his father.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He couldn't believe that his son had made the same mistake that he had made. "Did you learn nothing from me?" he asked him incredulously.

Victor couldn't help laughing at that a little bit. "Actually, you went through the fucking roof when you found out that I got married, but we made it work for a lot longer than you thought we would."

"We're just going to ignore the fact that you're a moron right now." Henry said shaking his head.

"Victor, where are you going to stay?" Bianca asked him.

Victor just sorta shrugged. "I hadn't really thought that one through all the way yet." He admitted.

"That's ok, you'll move in with your sister. She has my old apartment and there is a spare bedroom that you can stay in." Bianca made the decision for him.

"Mom, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to live with him?" Paige asked her.

"Tough shit, I happen to know that that is a lie. You two are too damn close not to want to live together." Bianca called her on her bullshit. "Besides that, the lease is still in my name and I'm your mother so what I say goes."

"Paige, she does have a point." Victor pointed out to his sister.

"I guess I could use a roommate. It does get pretty lonely over there sometimes." Paige admitted.

"You mean Dom isn't over there all of the time?" Victor asked her.

"Hell no, I won't let him move in. If we want a shot at actually making it to the alter this time there is no way in hell that we can live together before hand." Paige answered like he was talking out of his ass to ask her such a thing.

"Because you would pretty much kill him if you two lived together." Victor stated dryly.

"You know how I am." Paige said shrugging.

"I'm fairly sure that the only reason you and I can tolerate each other is because we're twins." Victor threw out there.

"That and the fact that our dads get along so well." Paige agreed with him.

Bianca shook her head as she looked between the two of them. She turned to face Chris and Henry. "I don't have to be worried about the two of you leaving because I have your mini me's to keep me company." She told them.

"Hey now, the two of them have a lot of you in them too." Chris protested.

"Uncle Chris, you're not supposed to insinuate that Paige is anything like mom it pisses her off." Victor pointed out to his uncle.

"The both of you are a lot more like your mother than you are willing to admit." Chris countered.

"Daddy," Paige said looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't help it that it happens to be true. There are some things you do that remind me of your mom." Chris said kissing her cheek.

"If that is how you're going to talk to me then I'm going to go home where I can get a little bit of peace." Paige informed him.

"Paige, you know you love it when we tease you or you would stop hanging around here." Henry told her.

"Uncle Hank, I don't even know why I like you most of the time." Paige said rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that we're actually getting peace and quiet for a change." Piper commented as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.<p>

"The only reason we're getting any peace tonight is because the kids are all doing their own thing." Leo chuckled.

"I can't believe that this is going to be one of the last times that they are all together for a while." Phoebe said. She couldn't get over the fact that they were all grown up enough to be parting ways.

"I think that it is only fair that they all get to do their own thing for a while after everything that they have been through in the last year and a half." Paige spoke up.

"Paige, I can't believe that you're not going out of your mind with worry right now." Prue told her littlest sister. She of course was referring to the fact that Hank was getting ready to ship out.

"I don't have time to worry right now, let me make it through tomorrow with the girls and then we will talk about how worried I am about my son." Paige replied.

"If it makes you feel any better I know that Emmett won't let anything happen to Chris or Hank." Frank volunteered.

"Frank, you know that I'm going to worry no matter what, but thank you for trying to make me feel better." Piper said giving him a soft smile.

"This is Chris and Hank we're talking about. I'm not worried about either one of them, I'm worried about unleashing them on the world." Henry joked.

"I think the same thing can be said about our daughters who are going to be in New York with no one to supervise them." Coop pointed out to him.

"It could always be worse, my oldest son could be going with them." Lyn threw out there.

"Chase is tame when compared to those two girls." Derek laughed.

"Derek, we have no room to talk about anyone with the way that Emily is." Eva reminded him.

"I think that we should be worried about the fact that my sons are going to be in another country unsupervised. They get into enough trouble with me right here watching over them." Nicole said.

"Oh, you worry too much, Nic, those boys will be fine." Cole assured his girlfriend.

"Really, Nicky, our sons are grown men I don't think that they can get into too much trouble." Tim agreed with Cole. Truthfully being in the same room as Nicole was painful for him at the moment.

"Then no one has informed you about the Mexico incident." Nicole scoffed.

"Let's not forget the Las Vegas fiasco." Jimmy supplied helpfully.

"Do I want to know what happened in Mexico?" Tim asked with a confused look on his face.

"Trust us you really don't want to know about what happened in Mexico. Let's just say it was a pretty big deal or we wouldn't still be talking about it a year and a half later." Eva told him gently.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Tim persisted.

"Let's just say that I was that bad because Grams had to end up helping them out and leave it at that." Piper said. They all knew that it wasn't a good thing if Grams got involved in something.

"She was so pissed off when they did that that it wasn't funny. I'm glad that I never did anything to make that woman mad." Jimmy said shaking his head.

"Jimmy, you made her mad plenty of times you just always sweet talked your way out of it." Prue corrected him.

"That woman loves me and she knows it." Jimmy brushed off Prue's last comment.

Derek mocked glared at him. "I will have you know that I will kick your ass for putting the moves on my woman."

"Derek, you can have her, I'm not going to fight you for her. Trust me I'm the one getting the good end of that deal." Jimmy retorted.

"Tim, the point is that those kids really shouldn't be trusted to go out in the world alone." Andy explained to him.

"However, they are adults now and there is nothing that we can do to stop them from doing what they want to do." Henry stated for the record.

"That doesn't mean that serious thought shouldn't be given to locking their asses in the basement though." Piper snorted.

"I think that might actually be a good idea when it comes to my baby sister, there is seriously something wrong with that girl." Lyn sighed. Just thinking about Donnie and the shit that she could get into gave her a headache.

"Well, as long as we are locking people in the basement I'm pretty sure that we should throw Greg down there too." Phoebe chimed in.

"Please, Greg is an angel when compared to Jake and Prue." Coop protested.

"I don't know about all of that, but he doesn't get into the messes that those two are so fond of getting into." Phoebe agreed with him.

"I can't believe you get rid of them for the night and all we can do is talk about them." Jimmy said shaking his head.

"Jimmy makes a pretty good point. I think it's time that we changed topics." Leo said. The last thing he wanted was for Piper to go off on a tangent about their babies growing up.

* * *

><p>Patty stood up at the podium dressed in her cap and gown. She did her best to ignore the crowd and the gigantic butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach at the moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves she knew that was the only way that she was going to get through this speech.<p>

Taking one more cleansing breath she steeled her nerves before opening her mouth to speak. "Today we stand at the threshold of who we are and who we are going to become. We leave behind the immaturity of childhood and embrace the maturity that will shape us into the adults that we have become. Every step along our journey has prepared us for this day, but still parting is bittersweet because we are leaving things behind. Sure we may keep the same friends and go some of the same places, but it won't be the same. If ever we meet again we will be different people than the ones we have come to know over the past four years. Just because we are growing up however does not mean that we have to make binding decisions right away. Now is the time to sit back and think about things, the decisions we make today will shape the course of the rest of our lives." She began. Her eyes darted to her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled to herself before continuing. "We when were little they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. We said things like firefighter and ballerina, when we were a little older they asked us again. We said things like football player and rock star. Even though we are stepping into adulthood now doesn't mean we aren't still growing just as our minds changed then they still do now. This time is the time of our lives and we need to have some fun and figure out who we are as people before we make a concrete statement about what we want to do with our lives. Before we can truly become adults we need to take the next four years and get all of the kid out of our systems. When someone ask you who are you can give them the physical attributes like your name and your date of birth. What they truly want to know is who you are mentally, I don't think that anyone should have to answer that question at eighteen. Hell, I don't even think that we have a clue as to what that question means right now. I just know that we shouldn't have to figure it out yet, now is the time for us to have fun and get to know ourselves. We can think about answering the really tough questions in another four years when we're ready to take on the world." She concluded. She was all smiles as she listened to the applause filter through the auditorium. That hadn't been anywhere near as bad as she thought it would be. She grinned wider when she saw her twin give her the thumbs up sign.

She was walking on air as she took her seat back beside Ricky. "You did great, babe." He told her as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, that one took a lot out of me." Patty whispered in reply.

* * *

><p>That night all of the older kids sat in their usual booth in P3. They were all well aware that this was one of the last times that all of them were going to be together like this for a while.<p>

"Hank, you must be proud as hell of your sister right now." Prue addressed her older cousin.

"You know that I couldn't be prouder of her if I tried right now. She really knocked that speech out of the park." Henry replied with a smile.

"Hell, I'm proud that my little brother had sense enough to fall for a woman like that." Chuck grinned at Henry.

"That only reinforces my thoughts that there might be something wrong with him in the head." Roman threw out there.

"Babe, if that is the way that you feel you can always sleep alone tonight." Mel said walking over to the group. She was supposed to be working, but she got away with a lot with her mom.

"I love you." Roman replied giving her a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Mel said bending down to peck him on the lips.

"Chris, do you guys know when you're shipping out yet?" Troy asked just to make conversation.

Chris really didn't want to answer that question so he looked down at his feet and mumbled something that no one else could hear.

"It's ok, Perry, you can tell them." Rachel told her fiancé.

"Troy, they've got a little less than a week before they have to ship out." Bianca answered for her husband and her best friend.

"Damn, I can't believe that we are all going to be separated." Jake commented.

"We all knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." Lilly reminded her husband. It's not like that they could all stay together forever.

"But still, after everything that we have all been through together it seems kind of sudden." Wyatt mused. He still was not happy at all about the fact that Chris and Henry were shipping out. He would have felt better if he had been going with them.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again this is just for a little while." Liz said rubbing her husband's arm in a soothing gesture. She ran her fingers gently over the lettering of his tattoo. She felt better every time she saw that ink on his arm.

"Wy's right though, we have been through hell together." Greg agreed with his oldest cousin. "I know that I wasn't around for most of it, but still I was there for enough. Hell, I caused enough of it."

"Louie, stop apologizing for that shit, we all forgave you a long time ago." Chris yelled at his younger cousin.

"Dude, I didn't know that you were going to start calling me Louie now too. I thought that was only a Hank thing." Greg stammered.

"Greg, I would have thought that you would know by now that those two share a brain." Donnie told her kinda sorta boyfriend.

"Sometimes, it's hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that I have only known you guys for a year and half it seems like it has been so much longer than that." Parker mused.

"I know what you mean, Park, I can't remember a time when we weren't getting in shit together." Calleigh agreed with her boyfriend.

"Cal, I still can't believe that you have stuck it out with my main man for this long." Chord just had to throw his two cents in on the matter.

"Can it, Wilma, when I want to hear what you think I'll ask for your opinion." Calleigh shot back at him playfully.

"Chord, one of these days you are going to learn not to say things to piss Cal off." Oriana could only shake her head at her boyfriend.

"This just feels like the end of something." Wyatt said. He knew that he wasn't expressing himself well, but he didn't know how else to say it.

"Wy, we've basically just been through a war together and now we're starting something new. That doesn't matter though, because we're all always going to be family no matter what. What we're been through has bonded us forever and it changed all of us for the better. When we look back on this we can say that this is what finally made us all grow up." Henry spoke firmly and from the heart.

"Tank, have you ever considered being a motivational speaker for a living?" Greg asked him with a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

"Shut up, Louie, someone in this group has to be serious every now and then." Henry said flipping him off.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm really going to miss this." Parker said. Really he couldn't remember how he had ever lived without having them in his life.

"You need to look on the bright side, you get to keep an eye on Carly and Val." Prue teased him.

"That's the bright side?" Parker asked arching his eyebrow.

"Look, we'll all be together again, this isn't goodbye, this is just see you later." Chuck spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Chuck, this is so much more than that, this is us moving on with our lives. I know that we're all different people than who we thought we would be. We really just need some time to sort that out right now." Lilly told her brother.

"We'll get all get our shit sorted out and we'll all be together again." Wyatt said firmly. He wasn't giving anyone any other option on that one.

"There is no way that we can stay apart for long." Chris agreed with his brother.

"Jesus, we really need to get on a new topic before you guys make me cry." Prue said she was already misty eyed.

"Ladybug, you really need to get your emotions in check. You're not the only one who feels that shit." Jake pleaded with his sister.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. You guys need to get drunk and do something stupid." Paige said she walked over to the table with Victor they were both carrying a tray of shots.

"Before you guys get pissed at me because I'm with her just know I only do what she tells me to." Victor spoke up.

"Slick, you're in a mood tonight." Mel said she was really asking her niece if she was ok.

"I'm always in a mood, Mels, I thought that you had figured that out by now." Paige joked.

"She's lying, her and Dom broke up again." Victor spilled the beans.

"Before anyone says anything it wasn't my idea this time it was his. He said that he wanted to explore his options and I told him to take his time." Paige replied glaring at her brother.

"Honey, all of my brothers are idiots." Liz informed her.

"I already knew that you're not telling me anything that I don't know." Paige laughed. Really she couldn't say anything because he had backed off when she asked him for space.

"I think that you and Victor need to get drunk with us." Oriana told her.

"I think that that sounds like a great idea." Victor agreed.

"I love it how I'm the only one who gets stuck working." Mel said throwing her hands up in the air.

"There are other bartenders here tonight, I think that we'll be fine. If not I can always call someone else in." Parker told her.

"Good, because I don't feel like bartending anymore tonight." Mel laughed sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Henry picked up a shot glass and raised it in a toast. "Here's to us we've had one hell of a ride and the best is yet to come." Everyone touched glasses before they threw there shots down.

"I know that I say this a lot, but I'm never going to get used to drinking whiskey." Lilly bitched. They all got a good laugh out of that.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

Chris and Henry stood in the airport dressed in their utilities they were getting their last goodbyes in before they took off.

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

Rachel had her arms wrapped around Chris's neck and she was holding on for dear life. "I love you so much, Perry." She told him. She already had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Rach." Chris replied brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Promise me that you're coming back." Rachel begged him a tear slipping from her eye.

Chris brushed her tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I promise you that I'm coming back and when I come back we'll get married." He swore to her.

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

"Hank, I know that you have to go, but I wish you didn't have to." Bianca told her husband. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to make this any harder on him by crying.

"Baby, I will come back to you just as soon as I can." Henry assured her.

"Hank, I need you to promise me." Bianca said as she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm just like a bad penny, you can't get rid of me that easily, I always keep coming back." Henry promised. He felt hot tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Despite her best efforts a few tears made their way down her face. "I love you, Henry Victor." Bianca said hugging him around the waist.

"I love you too, Bianca Lyn." Henry said now he had tears running down his face.

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

Emmett walked over to them at that moment. "You guys need to finish this up, we have to go soon." He stated but it was more in the nature of an order and they both knew that.

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

Chris reluctantly untangled himself from Rachel and walked over to his parents.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, if you know what's good for you, you will come back to me in one piece." Piper told him sternly. She wasn't even pretending that she wasn't crying she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes ma'am, you can count on it." Chris smiled at her.

Piper pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Peanut, be safe." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, mom." Chris replied.

"I'm proud of you, son." Leo said when Chris turned to face him.

"I love you, dad." Chris said not knowing what else to say.

"And I love you." Leo said his voice getting choked up.

"Chris, so help me God if you get hurt I'll kill you." Wyatt warned his brother.

"Dream on, teddy bear, we both know that I could hurt you a lot worse than you could ever hurt me." Chris teased him.

Mel threw her arms around her brother's neck. "You be careful." She stressed to him.

"I'm always careful, you just be sure to take care of yourself while you're away at school." Chris replied.

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You__never__need__to__carry__more__than__you__can__hold,_

"Henry Victor Halliwell," Paige began as she stared her son down, but she found she didn't have it in her to be stern with him at the moment. "Bubba, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you." she settled for instead.

Hank kissed his mom on the cheek. "I love you too, you know that you're one of my best girls." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm proud of the man that you have become." Henry said swallowing around the lump in his throat to talk to his son.

"Thanks, dad, I promise that I'm going to make you even prouder." Hank swore to him.

"Hank, I know that I act like I don't like you, but I love and I need my big brother, so please be careful." Carly pleaded with her brother.

Hank wrapped his arms around her. "I'm coming back, you just be sure to give them a run for their money in New York." He kissed her on top of her head.

"I guess this is see you later." Patty mused when he walked over to her.

"Yep, it sure is, and I want you to know that I will see you later. I'm so proud of you that I can't put it into words." Hank said hugging her and kissing her just like he had Carly.

Chris walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, baby girl, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, daddy." Paige replied hugging him tight.

"You keep an eye on your Aunt Rachel for me." Chris ordered her.

"Of course I will." Paige promised him.

Hank walked over to Victor and hugged him. "I love you, big guy."

"I love you too, dad." Victor wasn't ashamed of the fact that he was crying.

"Take care of your mommy for me, she won't admit it, but she is going to need you." Hank told him.

"I promise," Victor swore to him.

"Come on, boys, it's time to roll." Emmett announced.

Chris and Hank kissed Rachel and Bianca one last time before they went off to board their plane.

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Victor and Paige both walked over to their mother and put an arm around her. "You ok, mom?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna be fine, baby, there is nothing for you to worry about." Bianca said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Paige took her mother's hand and threaded their fingers together. "It's ok to cry, mom, you don't have to keep it in."

Bianca didn't reply she just buried her face in her son's chest and cried while Paige rubbed her back.

* * *

><p>Two Months Later (July)<p>

_hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

Prue took one last look around the apartment that she had spent her entire adult life in. She was really going to miss this place. She and Chuck were going down a month early because football practice was starting soon.

"Prue, I just put the last box in the car, we can leave any time you're ready." Chuck reported. Their parents had come over to help them get things loaded up.

"Ok, we can go now if you want to." Prue replied.

Phoebe held her arms open to her daughter. "Come here, Ladybug," she said.

Prue didn't hesitate to go rushing into her mother's arms. "I love you, and I want you to know that you can always come home."

"I love you too, mommy, and I know that I can come home." Prue assured her.

"We're going to miss you, Ladybug. I love you." Coop said wrapping his free arm around his wife and daughter; he had Phil in his other arm.

Prue smiled at her father. "Love you too," she took Phil from her father. "You be a good boy, Phillip, I promise that I'll come see you every chance that I get." She kissed him on his cheek before handing him back.

"He's always good, we've got all you rotten ass ones raised." Coop joked with her.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'll miss you." Jake told her. He couldn't let her going without saying goodbye one more time.

"I'll miss you too, Cookie Dough, you and Lilly need to come visit us." Prue replied. She was really going to miss that pain in the ass. No matter how much they fought they were still a team.

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

"I'm so proud of you, Jellybean." Derek pulled his son into a hug.

"Thanks, dad," Chuck grinned at him. He and his father had been through a lot together everything that he was he owed to that man.

"You don't be a stranger, you get your ass home every time that you can." Eva lectured him.

"I promise you that I will be home whenever I can, mom." Chuck said before hugging her.

"I'll see you around, Chuck." Lilly said smiling at him.

"You can count on that, I know you don't think that we're going to be able to keep our spouses apart." Chuck joked with her.

"No way in hell does that happen." Lilly agreed with him.

"Baby, you about ready to go?" Chuck asked turning to his wife.

"Yeah, we should get going now." Prue agreed with him. she hated to go, but she couldn't deny him this one thing.

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

* * *

><p>One Week Later (July)<p>

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

Roman stood alone in the airport with Mel. He had already said his goodbyes to everyone else and he had wanted a little bit of alone time with the love of his life before he left.

"This is it, you're really leaving." Mel said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, this is just see you later. You know that I'm going to see you in October for sure. And we will talk every night, it'll be just like we're still in the same place." Roman promised her.

"I know, but still I'm going to miss having your arms around me every night." Mel admitted.

"We would have had to deal with this anyway, baby, you're going to Florida, but I promise you that we will get through this." Roman swore.

"I know I love you too much to let go of you." Mel replied.

"I love you too, Mellie. Think of it this way, I'm doing this for us so that we will be set for the future." Roman put a new spin on it.

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

They heard his flight called and they kissed one last time before he had to go.

Mel was left standing alone in the airport with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>One Month Later (August)<p>

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah,__this,__is __my __wish._

Mel took a deep breath as she stood in the entranceway of the manor she felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind. She had grown up in this place and now she was leaving. Sure she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything, but it was still hard.

"Sis, I want you to make sure that you call home every day." Piper started lecturing her daughter.

Mel chuckled to herself. The one thing she wasn't going to miss was her mother's constant nagging. "Mom, I have already promised you that I will you everyday I don't know how many times." She replied evenly.

"You are just going to have to accept the fact that you are my only daughter and I worry about you more than I do those boys." Piper told her not sounding repentant in the least little bit.

"Mom, I know that worrying is one of the things that you do best." Mel chuckled.

"You probably need to get going." Piper said she had put this part off for as long as she could.

"Yeah, I should go." Mel agreed.

"I love you, Sis." Piper said putting her arms around her.

"I love you too, mom." Mel replied hugging her back.

Leo walked over to them with Jack in his arms. "I love you, baby girl, I want you to know that you can always come back home." He said kissing her cheek.

"Love you more, daddy." Mel told him. She took Jack from him. "Come here, big boy, it's your job to keep mommy and daddy sane. I'm sure that you can handle that. I love you." she kissed him on the head before handing him back to her father. "Alright, I need to go." She said picking up her duffle bag. She had to force herself to walk out of the door without looking back.

Piper leaned into Leo with tears streaming down as her face as she watched her baby girl walk out the door for the last time.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah,__this,__is __my __wish._

"Ricky, you make sure that you take care of my little girl or you're going to have me to answer to." Henry told his daughter's boyfriend.

"I'll take good care of her, Uncle Henry." Ricky assured him.

"Daddy, don't threaten my boyfriend, you know that he won't let anything bad happen to me. And I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Patty said kissing him on the cheek she knew that this was hard for him because he had already let Carly walk out the door.

"You two should grab your stuff and get going Mel is going to be here any second." Paige told them.

"Hails, you be sure to give mom and dad a little hell every now and then it will make them think that Carly is still at home." Patty called out to her cousin.

"I'll see what I can do." Hailey replied laughing.

"I love you, Charlie." Paige told her daughter.

"I love you too," Patty replied.

"You know that I love you." Henry told her.

"And I love you more." Patty teased him. She walked to her baby brother who was sitting in his playpen. "I love you and I'm gonna miss you little guy." She kissed him on the head.

"Charlie, we've got to go. Mel is waiting on us and she is starting to get a little anxious." Ricky said he had both of their bags thrown over his right shoulder and he put his left arm around her.

"Let's go," Patty said grinning at him.

"Well, Hails, it looks like you're stuck with us and Al now." Henry commented to his niece after his daughter had gone.

"I don't mind, I have a boyfriend to occupy my time." Hailey teased him.

"Hails, try not to break his already fragile heart." Paige scolded her playfully. The truth was she was in just as bad shape as her husband was at the moment.

_This is my wish_

_I __hope __you __know __somebody __loves __you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

* * *

><p>AN: We've come to the end of another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter we're going to get a little flash forward. I didn't really want to send the future kids back to the future so I did the next best thing by sending Victor back to the past. I know that I left you guys in limbo with Billy and Mia, but I promise that that will be resolved in the next chapter. Until next time please review.


	7. A Trip Around The Sun

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Trip Around The Sun<p>

One Year Later

Mel wiped the sleep out of her eyes using her knuckles as she made her way into the kitchen of her childhood home. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail; her skin was kissed bronze by the sun. She had her baby brother thrown over her shoulder.

"I swear I should just give up on sleep. I normally have Charlie and Ricky running around our apartment like two idiots waking me up, but this morning I had a little monster jumping on my bed." Mel said by way of greeting. She swatted her little brother playfully on his upturned butt.

Piper went and rescued her son from her daughter. "Jackie, I told you not to wake your sissy up, she got in late last night." She scolded him lightly before sitting him on his father's lap.

"He's sorry, he just got excited. He has something that he needs to tell Mel that he has been practicing for two weeks." Leo defended him. "Jack, can you tell sissy, what you've been practicing?" he asked his son.

Jack nodded his little head yes and he gestured for his sister to lean down so he could look her in the eyes and put his arms around her neck. "Happy birthday, sissy." He said relatively plainly for an almost two year old. He kissed her on the nose.

"Thank you, baby," Mel said scooping him back up into her arms. "You can come jump on my bed anytime that you want to." She said kissing him all over his little face.

"Don't tell him that, he will take you up on that offer." Leo laughed.

"I really don't mind, I've missed this little guy like crazy. I can't get over how big he is getting." Mel replied with a smile. She shook her head when she heard a noise upstairs. "What was that?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"The twins must be here, actually the twins are always here. If I didn't know any better I would swear that they live here." Leo informed her.

"The twins?" Mel asked arching an eyebrow.

"Paige and Victor, and probably Jack too." Piper answered her.

"Demons?" Mel asked out of curiosity.

"With those two I don't think that I want to know half of the time, so I've learned not to ask. They are probably doing something to help their mother and again I don't want to know what she is up to." Leo replied.

"Grandpa, I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to talk about me like that, I can hear very well." Paige said walking into the kitchen with Victor on her tail.

"Paige, you give him hell, it's only right that he gives you a little hell in return." Victor pointed out to his sister.

"Paige, for some reason it doesn't surprise me that you're getting yelled at about something right now." Mel said making her presence known. She set Jack down so that he could get into things.

"Mels, I didn't think you were going to be home for like another three days." Paige said hugging her aunt. Those two had really become close and she had missed her.

"Hey, Slick, Charlie and I decided that we would get home a little earlier by flying in." Mel hugged her niece.

"Mels, I'm really proud of you, you had one hell of a season." Paige beamed at her aunt.

"Yeah, Aunt Mel, you guys really kicked ass and took names." Victor said patting her on the back.

"Victor, I'm going to tell you just one more time not to call me Aunt Mel. I understand that you might not be comfortable enough to call me Mels like the prodigal does, but I want you to at least call me Mel." Mel smiled at him encouragingly.

"Ok, Mel," Victor said with a visible effort.

"Much better," Mel praised him.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Paige told her.

"Thanks, Slick," Mel said gratefully.

"We are so getting fucked up tonight." Paige announced happily.

"Paige Victoria, watch your mouth, Jack is soaking up words like a sponge right now. The last time I let you watch him it took me two weeks to get him to stop saying ass." Piper scolded her.

"I can't help it, grandma, Mel is twenty-one we have to get her good and drunk tonight." Paige replied not sounding repentant at all.

"I'm sure that your mother will be the first one to get on that job." Mel snorted.

"You know my mom, she isn't going to pass up the chance to drink." Paige replied with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Patty shrieked and covered her eyes when she walked into the kitchen of her childhood home. "Jesus Christ, you people should have warned me that I was going to walk into a brothel when I came into the kitchen." She yelled out. She was dressed in a University of Florida t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.<p>

"Charlie, you are being dramatic, Brady and I were only kissing." Hailey defended herself.

"Mom, you let him stay over here?" Patty asked her mother with an arched eyebrow.

"If we didn't let him stay over here then we would never see Hails, she spends all of her free time with him." Henry told his daughter.

"See I find it highly unfair that everyone who has lived in this house but me has been able to have their significant other stay over with them." Carly pouted. She had on a NYU t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"That's because your boyfriends were all either juvenile delinquents or your brother's age." Paige pointed out to her.

"I can't believe that you walked across the street wearing your pajamas." Brady told his cousin shaking his head.

"Trust me it was well worth my time. I had to get away from Ricky and Emily. My darling boyfriend about had a fit because Jack stayed over with Emily." Patty explained.

"Jack always stays over with Emily, that is nothing new at all." Hailey said like it wasn't a big deal.

"One of these days Ricky is going to figure out that his little sister is growing up. Until then those two are going to fight." Patty muttered shaking her head.

"Hey, Charlie, I'm damn proud of you." Henry told her with a grin on his face.

"Dad, it was no big deal, it was a team effort." Patty replied blushing.

"You guys are the national champions. I followed that damn series you and Mel both played your asses off." Carly disputed. That was the nicest thing that she had said to her sister in a long time.

"Well, we did what we could." Patty replied modestly.

"So did your boyfriend, he impressed the hell out of all of us. He is one of the only freshmen to ever lead his team to the national title." Henry threw out there.

"Charlie," Ricky bellowed as he walked through the house.

"What?" Patty asked him when he walked in the kitchen.

"That girl is trying to drive me to an early damn grave." Ricky told her with a sigh.

"Ricky, you need to realize that your sister is growing up. Her having Jack stay with her is no different than what you and I have been doing." Patty reasoned with him.

"This has nothing to do with Jack staying with her and everything to do with her throwing the fact that they are having sex in my face." Ricky replied.

"Derek, I just don't know what to say to you sometimes." Patty couldn't help laughing at him.

"Where's Al?" Ricky asked.

"Speak of the devil and here he comes now." Paige said pointing to her little boy. He came walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sissy," Alan yelled out and went running into Patty's arms.

"Hi, buddy, I missed you so much." Patty said scooping him up in her arms and kissing him on the face. "Can you say hi to Ricky?" she asked him.

Alan waved shyly at Ricky. "Hi, Ricky." He parroted.

"Hi, little guy, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You have gotten really big on me." Ricky said waving back at him.

"You need to go to your mom and dad's house so you can see the twins." Patty told him.

"I'm slowly but surely working my way down there." Ricky assured her.

"Go, I'm sure that your mom and dad want to see you." Patty ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am, I guess I'll see you later." Ricky said throwing her a mock salute.

"Of course I'll see you later." Patty said pecking him on the lips before pointing him back towards the door.

Carly consulted the clock. "I should go see Jason, it's been a few months." She announced before orbing out.

"Al, your oldest sister is crazy." Patty told the little boy kissing him on the head.

"Al already knows all about crazy women." Hailey assured her.

"That's right, he does have to live with you and mom during a certain time of the month." Patty said nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mrs. Halliwell, how are you feeling this morning?" Henry asked his wife when he saw that she was up for the day.<p>

"Morning, I feel fine now, I just spent the last five minutes puking my guts out, but I'll be ok." Bianca assured him.

"I guess we did get a little carried away last night." Henry grinned at her sheepishly.

"It's nothing that I can't handle." Bianca replied pecking him on the lips.

"Well, you two making out in the living room this early in the morning is something that I can't handle." Rachel said walking into the room holding hands with Chris.

"Let them be, Rach, they aren't doing anything more in this living room than anyone else has done." Chris told his wife.

"You are in an unusually good mood this morning. You must have gotten lucky last night." Henry joked.

"Let's not talk about getting lucky. We both know what that got me." Chris snorted.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you know that no one is mad at you." Bianca chided him.

"It's not like we didn't know that this was going to happen." Rachel agreed with her cousin.

"Ok, let's not talk about this right now." Chris said wanting to change the subject.

"Not talking about it isn't going to make the issue go away." Wyatt taunted his brother as he walked in the room with Liz.

"Wyatt Matthew, leave your brother alone." Liz scolded him.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Wyatt asked.

"We all have to be at the manor later for dinner and then we have to take Mel out later." Chris answered him.

"Shit, today is Mel's birthday." Prue cussed coming into the room with Chuck.

"Oh, God, the last thing I want to do is face her right now. I'm so going to hear about the fact that my Trojans lost to her Gators in the national championship." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I think that she is entitled to a little bit of gloating over that one." Henry said holding his index finger and thumb a couple of inches apart.

"Chuck, can I tell them?" Prue asked her husband hopefully.

"I don't care go on and tell them." Chuck grinned at her.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Wyatt asked his baby cousin with an arched eyebrow.

"Chuck and I are having a baby." Prue had a muscle-straining grin on her face.

"Oh, Ladybug, that is so great." Wyatt gushed.

"How far along are you?" Chris asked her.

"I'm something like twelve or thirteen weeks." Prue answered him.

"You do know that this means that you and Jake have to cut back on your arguments right?" Bianca asked her teasingly.

"Don't tell her that, I'm pretty sure that she and Coop both live for those fights that they have." Chuck laughed.

"Hell, we all have known that for a long time. You're not telling us anything new." Rachel retorted.

"You guys have no idea how much I've missed this." Wyatt said.

"Missed what?" Chris asked his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Us, here together like this." Wyatt explained.

"It does feel pretty damn good to be home." Prue agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Parker stretched out his limbs as he yawned and then he let out a contented sigh. He smiled when he rolled over in bed and found the love of his life laying there next to him just the way that she should be.<p>

"You're mighty damn alert this morning." Calleigh commented as he wrapped his arm around her.

"God is in his heaven and all is right with the world there is no reason for me not to be having a good morning." Parker replied kissing her neck.

"You only say that because you have yet to deal with your sisters today." Calleigh called him on his bullshit.

"My sisters are all teddy bears." Parker said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You have been away from home for far too long, little boy, you know as well as I do how your sisters are." Calleigh couldn't resist the urge to laugh at him.

"I do know how my sisters are and that is why I have been putting off going to see them for almost a week now." Parker replied a grin flickering at the corners of his mouth.

"They are all going to be pissed when they find out that you have been home for that long without going to see them." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"I know, but I wanted just a little bit more time for just me and you." Parker said fixing a pout on his face.

"I don't know why we got in early if this is what we were going to do. This is the first time in a year that all of us will be together." Calleigh reminded him.

"I know that too, let's just enjoy the last few hours of peace that we have." Parker said pulling her into a kiss to shut her up.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Troy gasped as he lay on his back panting.<p>

"Wow is right, it has been entirely too long since you and I have been together." Val said looking up at him.

"I've been really busy lately. You know me I have to be ready to fly half way around the world at a moment's notice." Troy replied.

"I've really missed you." Val kissed his chest.

"I've missed you too, you and I can't go that long without seeing each other again." Troy growled at her.

"I've been pretty busy myself, between school and the fact that I do like five shows a week I haven't had any time for myself." Val reasoned with him.

"I'm not saying that it's bad that you're doing so great, I'm just saying that I miss spending time with you." Troy explained to her.

"I miss spending time with you too, but just think we have all summer to be together." Val pointed out the bright side to him.

"I can't wait to make up for lost time." Troy purred.

"I think that we have already started making up for lost time and for the record I wouldn't mind doing it again." Val grinned at him slyly.

"Have mercy," Troy grinned back at her.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know Kyle is totally going to bust in here one day and kick my ass for having my way with his daughter." Billy teased Mia as they laid in her bed together.<p>

"You've got that wrong, I do believe that I had my way with you. Besides that it has been way too long since the last time that I saw you." Mia replied snuggling closer to him.

"Call it what you want, I'm still pretty sure that our parents wouldn't approve of what we just did." Billy joked.

"That's how we know that we did it right." Mia ribbed him.

"You really are something else, you know that?" Billy asked not really expecting to get an answer from her on that one.

"That's what you tell me all the time anyway." Mia seriously had a comeback for just about everything that he said to her.

"That's because it happens to be true. I can't help kicking myself when I think about how long it took for me to ask you out." Billy pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We're together now and that is all that matters." Mia assured him.

"Does this mean that you have forgiven me for that stupid bet?" Billy asked her hopefully.

"You're the only one who is still thinking about that bet. I forgave you for that six months ago." Mia teased.

"So, it took you six months to get over it?" Billy asked her.

"Billy, don't be stupid. I forgave you the minute I realized that you didn't know you had been set up." Mia said rolling her eyes at him. She didn't know why she loved him so much the idiot could be down right dense when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>"Chord Isaiah, it is a pleasant surprise to see you showing your face in the kitchen this morning." Nicole greeted her middle son cheerfully.<p>

"I just got in last night." Chord replied.

"Where were you, your brother, and your girlfriend off to this time?" Cole asked him. He held his six-month-old daughter in his arms. Dom was sitting in his high chair waiting to be fed.

"Troy wasn't with us this time it was just O and I. We decided to kick around Australia for a little while." Chord corrected him.

"It sure is nice to know that I rate a hi I'm not dead phone call. Chord, I was worried sick about you and you didn't even have the decency to pick up the phone and call me." Nicole scolded him. Dom let out a giggle he was happy that she wasn't getting on to him for once.

"You think it's funny that mommy's yelling at me and not you don't you, little man?" Chord asked his baby brother tickling his stomach.

"Mommy yell at Chord." Dom said clapping his hands.

"For some reason I think that Lizzie taught you that." Chord said shaking his head.

"How long can I expect you to be in town this time?" Nicole asked him.

"I don't know, you better count on me sticking around for awhile." Chord answered her.

"Good, I miss you when you're off running around the world." Nicole huffed.

"I can't believe how big Savannah is getting. I swear that kid is growing like a weed." Chord said taking his little sister into his arms. "Hi, baby girl, I brought you and Dom some stuff back with me." he cooed at her.

"Chord, between you and Troy you are both spoiling them rotten." Cole told him.

"Cole, I'm their big brother it's my job to spoil them." Chord said like he should have already thought of that.

"Let me say that you're doing a damn fine job of it." Nicole could only shake her head at him sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Oriana Rose, as I live and breathe my youngest daughter does exist." Lyn gasped in mock shock when she saw her daughter making her way into the kitchen.<p>

"It's nice to see you too mom, though I could do without the sarcasm. I was married to a Halliwell I paid my dues in that department." Oriana quipped.

"What your mom meant to say was we don't see as much of you as we would like to. You fell madly in lust and started spending all your time with your boyfriend. The same guy that you go running all over the world with." Frank explained to her. He set some Cheerios down in front of his son so that Gus could eat his breakfast.

"O, don't pay any attention to them they are only like this because they don't know what to do with their time now that they only have Gus to torment. I'm gone just about as much as you are." Chase advised his sister.

"Chase, do you pay rent to live here?" Frank asked him in a conversational tone.

"No," Chase answered him.

"Then I would stop talking if I were you." Frank suggested.

"Hey, Gus, I brought you back presents." Oriana told her baby brother kissing him on the cheek.

"Hell, O, he likes to see you go because you always bring him something back." Lyn couldn't help laughing.

Maria came in the side door at that moment. She had an infant in her arms and she had her oldest daughter's hand. "Oriana, I'm surprised to see you home." She told her baby sister.

"Chord and I can only stay alone with each other for so long before we start getting bored." Oriana informed her.

"Hi, Aunt O," Lyn said hugging her aunt around her waist.

"Hi, baby girl," Oriana replied bending down to kiss her on the head.

"Let me see Addie." Chase said holding out his arms for his younger niece.

"Here, you can keep her if you want to. She's cutting teeth right now and she is not very happy." Maria said handing her daughter over. Tyler had about gone through the roof when they ended up having another girl. It turns out that her doctor read her ultrasound wrong.

"Hi, princess, you are well within your rights to give your mommy hell. She used to terrorize me so this is just payback." Chase cooed at her.

"Where's B?" Maria asked out of curiosity.

"I'm right here." Bianca answered as she walked in the door with Henry.

"How do you feel this morning?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"Mom, don't ask me that question, because you really do not want to know the answer." Bianca replied.

"Seriously, Aunt Lyn, you don't want to know." Henry said nodding his head up and down.

"B, don't be so damn cranky." Oriana teased her sister.

"I'm just going to ignore that." Bianca replied and then she had an unsettling thought. "Dad, you haven't by chance seen the twins today have you?" she asked. She got nervous anytime she didn't know what those two were up to.

"Nope, I haven't seen them in a couple of days. The last I heard they were working on your little project." Frank replied.

"That's what has me worried. I did give them a project to do and I haven't heard from them in a timely manner." Bianca snorted.

"B, I'm sure they're fine, and if they weren't the both have enough sense to ask for help if they get into trouble." Henry assured her.

"Victor has enough sense to ask for help the same thing can't be said for Paige." Bianca said rolling her eyes. As if they knew that they were being talked about both people in question orbed in at that moment. "Where the fuck have you two been?" she demanded.

"Work, the underworld, and the manor." Paige listed with a smirk on her face.

"Paige, don't try to be cute right now, I'm really not in the mood." Bianca pleaded with her.

"Relax, mom, we took care of the demon that you asked us to take care of and that is what took us so long." Victor explained calmly.

"Paige, you couldn't have just said that to begin with?" Bianca asked her.

"I did say that, I just didn't use those words." Paige replied.

"I love you so much, Paige, but I want to strangle you sometimes." Bianca said shaking her head at her daughter.

"That's just your hormones talking." Paige retorted.

"You really don't want to have a conversation with me about my hormones right now. I'm not having a good morning." Bianca warned her.

"I'm having a great morning. Any day I get to vanquish demons before breakfast is a good day." Paige replied seriously.

"Paige, you really need to get a life." Victor commented shaking his head.

"I have a life and it involves demon hunting." Paige informed him.

"You need to go out on a date or something. You're starting to make me at my worst look like a normal person." Bianca threw out there.

"I will have you know that I date. I just don't date all that often." Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"I for one happen to think that you and Dom should get back together." Maria told her.

"Dom and I for whatever reason don't do well when we're in a relationship. We're better off as fu…" Paige started to say, but Maria cut her off.

"Paige, keep in mind that Lyn is in the room." Maria reminded her.

"I was only going to say that we are better off as friends with benefits. When we put a label on what we are problems occur." Paige explained to her.

"Nice catch, sis." Victor complemented her.

"Thanks, now, who do I have to kill to get some food? I'm really starving." Paige asked.

"You don't have to kill anyone you just have to be patient." Lyn informed her knowing that was one thing that she didn't do well.

* * *

><p>"Puck, I should go. My mom is probably wondering where I am right now." Penny said pulling out of the kiss that Huck had pulled her into.<p>

"You know as well as I do that you could tell Aunt Phoebe that you were out helping homeless people and she would believe you." Huck replied pulling her close to him again.

"Huck, I've been with you all night and all morning. I'm thinking that you've got to be tired of me by now." Penny said sighing. She knew that there was no arguing with him when he got in this mood.

"I don't ever get tired of your company." Huck said his lips were making their way down her neck.

"Puck, you need to stop your dad could walk in and see us." Penny protested half-heartedly.

"I'm not really worried about my dad right now." Huck replied.

"You should be." Eric said walking into the room.

"I was just leaving." Penny said a blush coming to her cheeks.

"You know that you are more than welcome here anytime." Eric assured her.

"No, I really need to get going. My sister is back in town and mom will freak out if I don't see her right away." Penny retorted.

"I'll see you later?" Huck asked her hopefully.

"Of course you'll see me later." Penny assured him before hearting out.

* * *

><p>"I have to say that I could get mighty used to waking up that way." Roman quipped he was lying on his bed with his bare chest exposed and he was panting.<p>

"You probably shouldn't get used to it, I was just in a very giving mood this morning." Mel smirked up at him.

"You have learned a trick or two since the last time we saw each other. I'm thinking that I probably need to make sure that you're not stepping out on me." Roman teased.

"You know that I don't have eyes for anyone but you." Mel assured him.

"I'm pretty excited for tonight, this will be the first time that you and I get to drink together legally." Roman pointed out to her.

"This is the first time since we started dating that you and I are in the same age bracket." Mel laughed. She knew that he could be sensitive about their age difference sometimes.

"Hey, I'm only four years older than you are thank you very much, hell I'm not even four years older than you are. I will have you know that I'm only twenty-four, I won't be twenty-five until December." Roman protested.

"Babe, you really need to stop being so damn sensitive about your age. It is only a number." Mel replied chuckling.

"It's kinda hard not to be sensitive about my age when I have a girlfriend who could run circles around me." Roman replied.

"Don't forget that you're never going to be able to out run me if I want to throw something at you." Mel added jokingly.

"Because you have a fucking cannon where your arm should be." Roman snorted.

"We all get different gifts. I happen to be able to throw a ball like a champion and you can cook like no other." Mel pointed out to him.

"Mel, you don't just throw a ball you whiz the motherfucker." Roman corrected her.

"If it isn't obvious I used to practice with one of the best." Mel was referring to Henry.

"Yeah, don't remind me that a fuckin' major league baseball player taught you how to be an outfielder." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Babe, think of it this way, one of these days our arms will go out, but you will never lose your cooking skills." Mel tried placating him.

"I know that I just feel like giving you a hard time right now." Roman teased her.

"I know something that you're going to have a hard time with if you don't stop with me today." Mel shot back at him playfully.

"You already took care of that, I should be good for a couple of days." Roman smirked at her. It was rare that he got the last word in and he took advantage of that when he could.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Prue, you didn't have to knock on the door like you're a fucking cop." Jake protested when he opened his apartment door to his sister.<p>

"Well, I was trying to make you hurry up." Prue retorted.

"Coop, just let her be, she is in rare form today." Chuck advised his brother-in-law.

"Chuck, you know as well as I do that the two of them are going to have to get a round in. It has been a few weeks since the last time they've seen each other." Lilly pointed out to him. She didn't know why her brother insisted on trying to get them not to fight.

"Prue, what is so important that it couldn't have waited until we all went to the manor?" Jake asked his sister fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, I just thought that you might like to know that you're going to be an uncle in February." Prue retorted like it was no big deal.

"Prue, I think my hearing may be going. I could have sworn I just heard you say that I'm going to be an uncle." Jake replied his eyes getting big.

"Jakie, I'm having a baby." Prue told him excitedly.

"Holy shit, I can't believe it." Jake said in shock and slowly it started to sink in. He pulled his sister into a hug. "Congratulations, Prue."

"Chuck, that is so great." Lilly said hugging her brother.

"I think it's pretty great too." Chuck admitted.

"Do mom and dad know?" Jake asked.

"No, they don't know yet, and I'm waiting until dinner to tell them. I'm pretty sure that you two can be trusted to keep your mouths shut for that long." Prue informed him.

"Hell, I bet you couldn't keep that a secret from Chuck for long." Jake challenged her.

"I will have you know that I waited a whole six hours to tell him." Prue shot back.

"She was really sweet about it. It took a minute for me to wrap my mind around it though." Chuck admitted.

"You could only tell her not right now so many times before she wore you down." Lilly zinged him.

"Lilly, he knew that he was going to give into me eventually I don't know why he acted so damn shocked." Prue stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Chuck, for your sake I hope that is a boy." Jake told his brother-in-law seriously.

"For my sake I hope it's a boy." Chuck agreed with a snort.

* * *

><p>"Cody Gregory, I'm going to refrain from asking how the hell you ended up on the couch last night." Phoebe told her soon while she stood over him.<p>

"Mom, I would really like it if you could maybe turn down the volume on your mouth a little bit. I'm having a pretty rough morning and you're not helping matters right now." Greg said keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm thinking that you only did this to yourself with the amount that you drank last night." Phoebe pointed out to him.

"I will have you know that I didn't have that much to drink. Or at least I don't think I did, admittedly things get a little fuzzy after Donnie and I left the club." Greg scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"You just had to mention Donnie's name in that sentence and I know that you had more to drink than you should have." Phoebe shook her head. Those two really shouldn't be left alone together.

"I thought you liked Donnie." Greg stated but it was meant as a question.

"She likes Donnie just fine, but she liked her better before she managed to corrupt her innocent little boy." Penny explained to her brother walking into the living room.

"The same thing can be said for how she feels about your boyfriend." Greg spit back at her.

"I like Donnie and Huck both. I was merely saying that when you and Donnie get to drinking you both stop using your good sense." Phoebe corrected them.

Greg pretended to think that one over for a second, but he couldn't come up with a good counter argument. "You make a pretty valid point on that one." He agreed.

"That's because I'm your mother and it is my job to be right." Phoebe pinched his cheek.

"I don't even live here, I don't have to stay and put up with this abuse. I actually don't even know how the fuck I got here." Greg started rambling. He really was his mother's son when it came to that.

"Cody, I'm going to ask you just once more to watch your mouth. Your baby brother hangs on to every word that you and Coop say. He is bound to try to repeat that." Coop scolded his son walking into the room with Phil in his arms.

"Morning, little man," Greg said waving at his brother.

"Hi," Phil said waving shyly at him.

"Penelope Marie, when did you get home?" Coop asked turning to his daughter.

"I was out ministering to the homeless all night, daddy." Penny answered flashing him a grin. She realized that she hadn't answered his question she just hoped that he didn't pick up on that right away.

"In other words she spent that night making mad passionate love to her boyfriend." Greg supplied.

Penny smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, Greg, if I wanted your help I would have asked for it." She huffed.

"Someone is mighty touchy this morning." Greg teased her.

"Don't mess with me right now, Gregory, I will kick your ass." Penny warned him.

"And here I thought we got rid of Prue. You are starting to sound more and more like her everyday." Greg was just digging himself a deeper hole.

"Mom, can I please kill your son?" Penny begged.

"Sorry, Butterfly, I've never let Ladybug kill Cupcake so it wouldn't be fair if I told you that you can kill Muffin." Phoebe insisted. She had found a way to work almost all of her children's nicknames into that sentence.

"I swear to God I think I like it better when Hank calls me Louie." Greg muttered.

"You know that your mother is going to think up ridiculous nicknames for you no matter what." Coop pointed out to him.

"I have a problem with the fact that the only reason she won't let Penny kill me is because Prue would get mad because she won't let her kill Jake." Greg pouted.

"Gregory, my advice to you right now is to act like you're twenty-two instead of two." Phoebe suggested.

"I give up, I don't know why I even try to win with your people." Greg sighed rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Billie, I would ask what you're doing over here this early, but I don't think that I would like the answer to that question." Andy kissed his daughter on top of the head.<p>

"Daddy, it's horrible at my house, your grandchildren are driving me insane." Billie whined to her father.

"Sweetie, if you want they can stay with daddy and me tonight." Prue offered helpfully.

"Mom, it's not that it's just that they don't know when to stop messing." Billie sighed.

"Honey, they're kids you know as well as I do that they are going to get into messes." Andy said trying his hardest not to laugh at her.

"I don't remember it being this hard with Billy." Billie complained.

"That's because there was only one of Billy and he was easier to manage than Colt and Hayden together." Prue pointed out to her.

"Mom, I hate it when you're right." Billie said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to be right." Prue winked at her.

"I wish you wouldn't stick your tongue out like that then Joey and Allie think that they can do things like that too." Andy begged her.

"Where are Joey and Allie anyway?" Billie asked. She found it odd that she hadn't heard a peep out of her brother and sister and the whole time that she had been there.

As if on cue Joey and Allie both came running into the room.

"Just remember you asked for it." Prue chuckled when her younger two mobbed their older sister.

"Hi, guys, I think that you might have missed me just a little bit or you wouldn't be acting like this right now." Billie chuckled as she settled each of them in one of her arms.

"I did miss you." Allie told her big sister.

"I love you, Billie." Joey said flashing her a grin that showed off his impressive set of dimples.

"I love you too, Joe-Joe." Billie said placing a kiss on top of his head.

"When I play with Colt again?" Joey asked his big sister.

"Anytime you want to, I know that he likes playing with you." Billie answered him.

"Where Billy?" Allie asked her.

"I don't know where Billy is right now, but I will let him know that you are upset with him because you haven't seen him in awhile." Billie answered her little sister. She loved both of those kids to death really they cracked her up.

"Alright, twin terrors leave your sister alone." Andy ordered his younger children.

"But, daddy," Joey protested.

"Joseph Paul, do what your father says." Prue scolded him.

"Yes, mommy." Joey obeyed he knew better than to make her mad.

"Did you maybe leave one of his names out?" Billie asked her with mirth sparkling in her blue eyes.

"I save the Andrew for when he really does something bad." Prue informed her.

"So, how's work?" Billie asked making conversation.

"Work is actually good right now. I've gotten a couple of big projects in and I'm pretty excited about that." Prue replied.

"How's work been for you, daddy?" Billie asked her father.

"Work is work, it'll be a hell of a lot better when I get my dream team back. I'm going to stop a mud puddle in Emmett's ass for taking Hank and Chris away from me." Andy bitched.

"I thought Hank and Chris were baseball players now?" Billie asked looking wholly confused.

"They are, I shouldn't tell you this, but that is a cover for what they're really doing. I don't know what they're really doing and I couldn't tell you if I did." Andy gave her a rambling answer.

" I don't understand how you can be undercover being in the public eye the way they are, but ok." Billie replied with a shrug.

"Baby girl, it's better that you don't try to make sense of things where your cousins are concerned. I love them to death, but they're not normal." Prue told her helpfully.

"I wouldn't use normal to describe anything concerning Hank and Chris." Billie laughed.

"How's work been for you, baby girl?" Andy asked her.

"If you tell anyone that I said this I will deny it, but I really miss Parker. Alan, is a great bar manager don't get me wrong, but he doesn't have the passion for it that Parker does." Billie answered.

"Did you just admit to missing Parker?" Prue asked her daughter in disbelief.

"Mom, I love the guy, I just like giving him a hard time." Billie corrected her.

"I know that you love him. I think we all miss him, I still half expect to hear him rambling through the house at three in the morning." Andy admitted.

"Your daddy is having a little separation anxiety where your uncle is concerned." Prue explained.

"I can see that," Billie said a smirk coming to her face.

"That's it, I've had it Allie and I are going away so you guys can't pick on us anymore." Andy protested, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>"It's pretty nice to have you guys both under the same roof again." Derek commented to his younger two children as they sat around the table.<p>

"Dad, before I moved away we didn't even live together, Em and I lived down the street." Ricky felt the need to remind his father.

"At least you were within walking distance then, now I have to hop on a plane if I want to go see you." Eva explained to him gently.

"I know that I don't mind him not being there I get to spread out around the house without him bugging me." Emily ribbed her brother.

"I don't care what you think, Em." Ricky replied mock glaring at her.

"I wouldn't want to say anything to upset daddy's little football playing princess." Emily teased him.

"I don't know why I even missed you." Ricky stuck his tongue out at her.

"Because I'm an all around wonderful person and you don't know what to do without me." Emily said without missing beat.

"Emily Grace, you're laying it on a little thick." Eva called her down.

"I can't believe how big the twins have gotten, I just saw them a couple months ago." Ricky said looking at his baby brother and sister.

"They are growing like weeds. At the rate their going they are going to burn through their college fund on clothes." Derek agreed with him.

"Hmm, that sounds like something that Lilly would have done." Emily couldn't resist making a jibe at her sister.

"Em does have a point about that one." Eva could only nod her head in agreement she knew that it was true.

"How are things with you and Charlie?" Derek asked. He liked to make sure that everything was going good with his kids.

Ricky broke out in a wide grin at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Charlie and I are doing great. We're really solid and we're just having a good time right now."

"Dad, what that means is before long those two are going to ride off into the sunset and make babies." Emily couldn't resist giving Ricky a hard time.

"Emily, I don't even know what to say to you when things like that come out of your mouth." Ricky sighed. His little sister really knew how to get on his nerves.

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasant surprise to see you back in town, my boy." Victor greeted his only son cheerfully as he stepped into his house.<p>

"It's good to be back in town, dad." Parker said pulling his father into a hug.

"I'm also surprised to see you here without your girlfriend." Victor smirked.

"Oh, Cal, wanted to run by and see her dad for a little while. I thought that we would be ok if we spent a little time apart." Parker replied.

"I bet that you're glad to be away from her for a little while." Victor chuckled.

"Dad, don't you go putting words into my mouth like that. I love the woman, but I could use a little bit of a break from her sometimes." Parker explained to his father.

"Parker, I loved your mother with my whole heart and there were still times when I would have to get away from her or I would kills her." Victor knew how his son felt.

"Dad, there is no substitute for guy time. I find myself looking more forward to Troy and Jason's visits than Val and Carly do." Parker stressed. He was being a tad bit on the dramatic side, but it couldn't be helped.

"I guess you could use a little male bonding time, you poor guy, you do have four sisters." Victor didn't mean to laugh at his son, but the face he was making at the moment was funny as hell.

"Don't remind me I try to block that fact from my mind on a daily basis." Parker joked.

"It really is good to see you, son." Victor said with a smile stuck on his face.

"It's great to see you too, dad." Parker punched the older man affectionately on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Car, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Jason said. He and Carly were sitting in the living room of his apartment. Carly was wearing nothing but his dress shirt and Jason had on only a pair of shorts.<p>

"I'm pretty happy to see you too, Jase." Carly replied.

"I didn't know that being apart like this was going to be this hard." Jason admitted.

"I think that we are making it work very well. We see each other just about as much as we did when I was in high school." Carly reasoned.

"Yeah, but when you were in high school I knew that I could always pop over to your house really quick in the middle of my shift to see you. Now, I have to hop a plane to see you for just a couple of days." Jason pouted.

"Look on the bright side, Jase, we have all summer to be together. You'll see so much of me that you will be glad for me to go back to New York in the fall." Carly said making her eyebrows dance.

"Your sense of humor is one of the things that I love the most about you." Jason informed her.

"I thought that we've talked about you saying I love you." Carly teased him.

"We have talked about it and we came to the consensus that I could tell you how much I love you as many times as I want to as long as I understand that you aren't ready to say it back yet." Jason parroted what she had told him numerous times.

Carly rolled her eyes and gave a mock sigh. "I hate it when you use my own words against me."

"I love using your words against you because then I know that there is no way you can tell me that I'm wrong." Jason was using some fucked up logic but it worked for him.

"I don't know why I continue to date you sometimes." Carly teased him.

"Because you find me totally irresistible and I'm very good in bed." Jason retorted without missing a beat.

"Oh, that's right, we're both too good in bed to be with anyone more mediocre than we are in the sack." Carly snapped her fingers like she had just remembered that.

"Carly, I shouldn't have to tell how fucked up that sounded." Jason threw his head back and laughed though. Her tendency to say just what was on her mind was another of the things that he loved about her.

"Jase, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I actually behaved for a change." Carly told him.

Jason couldn't say anything to that because he knew that she was right.

* * *

><p>Piper sat at the dinning room table studying her family. She couldn't believe that it had been a year since they had all been together like this. Part of her was happy that the kids got to branch out and attempt to have normal lives. The other part of her was sad that they had grown up so fast.<p>

"So, does anyone have anything that they would like to share?" Piper asked.

Prue and Chuck both shared a look before they stood up to address their family. "Prue and I have something that we need to say." Chuck announced. "Go on, Ladybug." He grinned.

"Chuck and I are having a baby." Prue said excitedly.

"Oh, baby, that is so great." Phoebe gushed hugging her oldest child.

"Congratulations guys," Coop hugged his daughter and shook his son-in-law's hand.

"Jellybean, I can't believe that you're going to be a daddy." Derek said hugging his son to him.

"I can't believe it either, dad." Chuck said grinning so widely his face hurt.

"You are going to be a great dad, Chuck." Eva told him kissing his cheek.

"Cal, should we tell them?" Parker asked his girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them." Calleigh replied.

"What are you two carrying on about?" Paige asked her little brother.

"It's nothing too big, I just asked Cal to marry me and she said yes." Parker reported.

Calleigh held up her left hand and flashed her engagement ring. "He was really very sweet about the whole thing."

"I'm very happy for you two." Victor said smiling at them.

"It's about damn time the boy asked me for your hand in marriage six months ago." Eric joked.

"You asked my father for permission to marry me?" Calleigh asked her fiancé with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought that it would be the respectful thing to do." Parker informed her tapping her nose with his index finger.

"I don't care whose permission he asked I'm beyond ecstatic right now, I'm getting a big brother." Huck cheered.

"I forgot to mention that he is the son I never wanted, so to get me you have to take him too." Calleigh said in jest.

"I'm quite alright with that." Parker assured her.

"Wow, Troy, it's looking more and more like you're going to win that bet about being the last of us older kids to get married." Liz ribbed her brother.

"Of course I'm going to win that bet. Val and I aren't the marrying kind." Troy replied like she was talking crazy.

"You say that no, Roy Boy, but I would bet my last dime that it's going to happen sooner than you think." Tim told his son seriously.

"Timmy, don't make me have to send you and our sons off to gambling rehab." Nicole said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hell, there is really no hope for my gambling addiction anymore." Tim shrugged off her concern.

"Daddy, you better not bankrupt us with your gambling habit." Liz warned him. Those two were starting a record company together. They both loved music and it seemed like something fun for them to do together.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I know when to gamble and I know when not to." Tim assured her.

"Anybody else have anything that they would like to share?" Piper asked.

"Nothing that comes to mind right now, Aunt Piper." Alan said but he was looking lovingly at Savannah they were engaged now, but that was old news.

"Mom, grandpa and Uncle Derek are working me like a slave. If you could do something about those two that would be great." Jack begged.

"I think that a little hard work is just what you need to keep you out of trouble. If you're working all the time then you don't have time to get into trouble with Paige and Victor." Piper retorted.

"I will have you know that Vic and I don't get into very much trouble. We work too much to even think about getting into shit. Uncle Andy is using us to compensate for the fact he doesn't have dad or Uncle Hank working for him right now." Paige protested.

"I'm just going to go with what Paige said. I know that it is likely to get me in trouble, but I think I'll live." Victor agreed with his sister.

"The twins agree on something imagine that." Lyn scoffed shaking her head at them.

"I really wish that you guys wouldn't all refer to us as the twins we are both our own people." Victor said pretending to be hurt.

"You two share a fucking brain." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Mom, there is no need for you to be that crabby." Paige smirked at her knowing that it would piss her off.

"There is a need for me to be this crabby and you know why." Bianca glared at her.

"You know you love me the deep seated urge to kill me right now is just your hormones talking for you." Paige went on undaunted.

"Slick, now I know you just pull shit out of your ass." Mel said shaking her head at her niece.

"Chris, you didn't tell your sister?" Bianca asked her best friend with an arched eyebrow.

"I hadn't gotten around to it yet we have both been a little busy." Chris informed her.

"Chris, I just had a two hour telephone conversation with your sister last week. I know if I could find the time then you could have." Hank reasoned with his cousin.

"That's because we were on that road trip with the team and you know that B would have kicked your ass if you were out all hours of the night carousing." Chris chuckled.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Mel asked. She really had no clue what was going on.

"Mel, I'm pregnant, you're gonna be an aunt." Bianca stated simply.

"B, for real I'm happy for you." Mel said hugging her. She turned to her middle brother and glared at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell that you're going to be a dad."

"Mel, I was gonna tell you I just haven't had the time yet." Chris said.

"For what it's worth I think that you're going to make a great dad." Mel told him sweetly.

"Thanks, Mels." Chris said hugging her.

"Hank, you're going to be a great dad too." Mel turned to her oldest cousin who was also one of her best friends.

"Thanks, kid." Hank blushed.

"Just so you know I'm invoking my right to spoil that kid rotten." Mel told her older brother.

"I kinda already figured on that and I don't have a problem with it. Just as long as you don't turn her into another you that will be fine." Chris couldn't help laughing.

"I can't make any promises." Mel replied with a smirk.

"You really need to take into consideration who you're having a kid with before you say things like that." Paige told her father.

"I need someone to tell me again why I can't strangle her." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Aunt B, I'm reasonably sure that you would feel bad about it in the morning if you did." Dom supplied helpfully.

"Dom, you only say that because your sex life would go down the toilet if something happened to Paige." Savannah couldn't resist fucking with her brother a little bit.

"Vanna, I'm begging you to stop and think before you speak sometimes." Dom groaned. He broke out in a blush all over his face and neck.

"Dom, you know that you wouldn't know how to act if I didn't tease you." Savannah retorted. She really did love trying to get under her brother's skin. He really made it very amusing for her.

"Savannah, leave your brother alone he has a hard enough time as it is." Cole scolded his daughter lightly. He really just wanted to laugh at her because he thought that she was funny.

"Mel, what did you want to do tonight?" Roman asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, I figured that I would leave that in the very capable hands of the people in your group." Mel replied with a shrug.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mels, we're going to get you good and drunk." Paige assured her aunt.

"For some reason Paige offering to get people drunk scares the shit out of me." Frank commented.

"That's because Paige shouldn't really be allowed to get anyone else drunk." Victor told his grandfather.

"I wish someone would have told me that before I made the mistake of getting drunk with Paige." Greg said shaking his head.

"Louie, really, you should know better than to drink with Paige." Hank teased him.

"I didn't know any better at the time or I wouldn't have done it." Greg defended himself.

"Greg, you drink with Donnie all of the time, if you can keep up with her you should have no problem keeping up with me." Paige told him seriously. She took her drinking very seriously.

"She does make a pretty valid point, Greg, Donnie might be an alcoholic and you drink with her all of the time." Bianca pointed out to him.

"You of all people have no room to talk about anyone being an alcoholic." Lyn said looking at her daughter like she had lost her mind.

"Well, at least I will admit to the fact that I was an alcoholic. At least it was good practice for the morning sickness." Bianca shrugged. Only she would say something like that.

"Bianca Lyn, I don't even know what to say to you half the time." Lyn retorted. Every now and then her daughter would say something to make her doubt her sanity.

"The way I see it is the only difference between morning sickness and being hung over is that the room typically doesn't spin on me now." Bianca threw out there.

"Morning sickness sucks so bad." Prue agreed.

"It might be ok if it was just in the morning, but no I feel the need to puke my guts up in the middle of the afternoon and all hours of the night." Bianca griped.

"And conversations such as these are what my world now revolves around." Hank muttered to himself.

"At least you get a break from it, you our out on the road most of the time playing ball. I see my wife everyday and I get to hear all about it." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Shit, don't think that I get a break. If B isn't traveling with me she'll call me to let me know how many times she's peed that day." Hank replied.

"Hey, she called me and was ragging about her nipples being sensitive. I didn't want to hear that shit, but still I had to listen to it." Chris was halfway between being amused and being disgusted.

"Chris, if you had any idea how much my boobs hurt some days you wouldn't be laughing at me." Bianca glared at him.

"B, I don't want to know about your boobs being sore. I love you like a sister, so there are just some things that I don't need to hear about." Chris reasoned with her.

"Chris, I want you to think about how not right that statement was for a minute." Mel told her brother.

Chris had a confused look on his face, but then he realized what he had said wrong. "The point is that I love you a lot, I just don't want to know about your boobs. Just because I got you pregnant does not mean that I want to hear about your bodily functions."

"You got me pregnant so that gives me the right to bitch at you about all the changes going on with my body." Bianca countered.

"I can't believe that you people are having this conversation at the dinner table." Jimmy said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Jimmy, you've been around them long enough to know that they really don't care what comes out of their mouths." Piper reminded him.

"Well, there are just some things that we don't need to know about and the conversation that they are having right now is one of those things." Jimmy said defensively.

"Jimmy, just give it up. They are going to have these conversations whether we want them to or not. The trick is learning to tune them out. God knows if I didn't go partially deaf in the apartment sometimes I would hear things that I didn't want to hear." Kyle offered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about right now, Kyle." Mia said fighting the urge to blush.

"Sure you don't, just like I don't know a thing about your love life." Kyle quipped.

Billy and Mia both looked down so that they didn't have to meet his gaze.

"The conversations that take place at this dinner table would make a sailor blush." Tim said shaking his head.

"Wyatt isn't blushing so I think we still have a ways to go before we're that bad." Liz cracked.

"Ok, that's it, we're done having inappropriate conversations at the table." Piper said putting her foot down. She had to smile though, it had been so long since they had been able to sit down together like this and it really was nice for a change.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Angie Hoyt- Kelli Giddish

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Greg Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Donnie Castigliaono- Emmy Rossum

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Emmett Hoyt- Josh Duhamel

Cody Valintine- Matthew Fox

Victor Halliwell- Kellan Lutz

Jason Jackson- Geoff Stults

And

Matt Hunter- Jason Cook

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, we've finally made it to the end of this season. It's been a really great ride and I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I have. I promise that the new season will be coming up soon and it will be well worth the wait. This chapter was just getting things in order by giving us a general idea of what will be going on with our characters in the next season. I'll tell you right now that there is going to be a time shift of about four or five years. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this long it really means a lot to me. Until next time please review.


End file.
